oc
by SilviaDabas
Summary: :P


Minha vida dera uma guinada para melhor. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que era difícil descrever com detalhes o que aconteceu. Fui humilhada por Edward no evento em que fui para fingir ser sua esposa. Eu o ignorei por uma semana. Jacob voltou de uma viagem e confidenciou que me amava. Eu o evitei por uma semana sem saber o que fazer e, após os sete dias, fiquei com Jake. No inicio pensava em Edward quando o beijava, mas com o tempo, felizmente, eu vi Jake ali comigo. Nós estávamos namorando há um mês (Jacob diz que nosso namoro começou com o nosso primeiro beijo).

Não era traição, eu não tinha nada com Edward. Embora fossemos casados no papel, nunca tivemos uma relação de marido e mulher. E eu estava feliz. Jacob tinha uma luz própria e me fazia deixar de lado tudo, inclusive Edward. Eu havia perdido inclusive a vontade de olhar torto para Edward, xingá-lo e amaldiçoá-lo como antes. Essa deveria ser a maior prova de que eu estava me curando.

Jacob... No inicio ele era um refugio para a minha dor, mas agora...

...

-Bom dia Bells! –Jessica me cumprimentou radiante.

-Bom dia uma pinóia! Eu preciso do meu apartamento. Jacob está me pressionando. –Resmunguei. Jess fez cara de choro.

-Ah amiga, só mais um tempinho! –Ela se ajoelhou diante de mim e juntou as mãos.

-Tá Jess agora volta ao trabalho. –Disse rindo. Agora eu vivia bem humorada. Minhas amigas sabiam do motivo, claro, afinal o encontro com os casais era tradição nos fins de semana. Eu e Jacob estávamos namorando.

-Olha lá, o Edward! –Jess murmurou. Não olhei. –Aquela vaca da Tânia está sempre olhando para você como se quisesse matá-la. E o Edward também está olhando para você e...

-Jess, eu não quero saber, tá legal? –Disse azeda enquanto ligava meu computador.

-Ok. Novo assunto: barzinho com os casais fenomenais. Topa? Jacob certamente vai querer ir.

-Se ele for eu vou. Só espero não estar muito cansada no final do dia.

Às vezes, devido a minha vida dupla de trabalho e diversão, sobrava trabalho a ser feito. Por vezes dormi tarde trabalhando em casa. Não reclamava, era bom manter mente ocupada.

Trabalhei com afinco querendo que a noite chegasse e eu me encontrasse com Jacob, o homem por quem eu era apaixonada.

...

Fim do dia. Angela, Jessica e eu estávamos na porta da empresa esperando nossos namorados. Não demorou a Mike e Bem aparecerem no carro de Mike, Jessica e Angela entraram no carro. Jacob estava logo atrás em sua moto. Pelo visor da moto pude vê-lo piscando para mim. Coloquei meu capacete e montei em minha moto seguindo atrás do carro assim como Jacob.

Esse era um programa que fazíamos de vez em quando. Reuníamos-nos num barzinho para conversar. Através deste programa eu pude me aproximar ainda mais de Mike e Ben, podia dizer que eram meus amigos. Era bom ter amigos, era bom ser amada, era bom ser a antiga Bella.

-Não acredito que você roubou material de escritório de novo Jessica! –Angela esbravejou.

-Eu estava precisando de algumas coisinhas e peguei emprestado. Não me olhe como se eu tivesse cometido um assassinato! –Jessica rebateu. Fiquei olhando as duas brigando de mentirinha, Jacob me cutucou.

-Que tal uma dança? Ou acha que é mais divertido olhar suas amigas discutirem? –Perguntou. Levantei-me.

-Vamos à dança! –Peguei sua mão e o puxei para o centro do salão, afastado das mesas, para dançar ao som da musica lenta que tocava. Não éramos os únicos casais a dançar, mas mesmo que nós fôssemos eu não ligava. Abracei Jake feliz por estarmos apenas balançando para lá e para cá.

-Pensei em você o dia todo. –Jacob murmurou no meu ouvido. –Estava louco para vê-la.

-Eu também. –Eu o beijei, entusiasmada. Voltamos a dançar relaxando com a música, com o calor do corpo um do outro. Mesmo com o pouco tempo que nós tínhamos eu sentia uma forma empatia com Jake. E me peguei com o desejo de que meu caminho tivesse cruzado com Jake antes.

...

Procurei não fazer barulho enquanto entrava no apartamento de Edward (perdi o hábito de chamar o local de minha casa), mas, mesmo que minha entrada fosse notada, eu não precisava justificar meus atos. Eu só percebi que havia alguém na sala quando me virei. Edward estava jogado no sofá, segurava uma garrafa de Uísque quase vazia. Olhava para frente. Ainda estava vestido com o terno que escolhera no inicio da manhã. Eu senti pela sua postura rígida demais que iríamos brigar, mas eu evitaria discussões, como tenho feito desde que Jacob e eu estamos juntos. Caminhei para o corredor que me levaria ao meu quarto.

-Aonde vai? –Sua voz saiu arrastada e dura. Não me obriguei a olhá-lo.

-Para o quarto. –Disse numa voz cansada.

-Se divertiu essa noite? –Perguntou num tom debochado. Suspirei.

-Sim, como em todas as noites quando saio com meus amigos. Se me der licença vou para o meu quarto. –Dei dois passos. Ouvi o estrondo de algo se chocando contra o piso (ou contra a parede, não sei) e barulho de vidro quebrando. Assustada com o barulho, eu voltei à sala. A garrafa de Uísque que estava nas mãos de Edward; agora era uma pilha de cacos. Edward caminhou lentamente, cambaleante, até mim. Seu olhar mostrava uma fúria intensa, deixando-me aturdida. Não sei o que Edward pretendia fazer, se iria dizer algo ou fazer algo, mas ele nada fez. Levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos, caiu para frente, nos meus braços. Por reflexo eu o amparei.

-EDWARD! EDWARD! –Eu o chamei, sem resposta. Tive de sentar no chão e levar Edward comigo, ele era pesado demais para mim.

"Que merda!" –Tentei levantá-lo e consegui com muito esforço. Edward não estava completamente desacordado, cambaleou pelo corredor, mas boa parte do seu peso era eu que carregava. Seu braço estava em meu ombro e um braço meu tentava segura-lo pela cintura. Edward desabou em sua cama quando chegamos em seu quarto.

"Está tão bêbado! O que deu nesse cara para beber tanto?" –Eu me aproximei e o ajudei com as roupas. Tirei seus sapatos e meias, afrouxei sua calça retirando seu cinto e aproveitei para retirar o paletó e gravata deixando-o apenas de camisa. Após cobri-lo com um coberto sai do quarto.

Era a primeira vez, após muito tempo, que Edward agia dessa forma. No entanto sua atitude não me fez sentir nada além de compaixão. Isso era bom, mais uma prova de que meu namoro com Jake estava me curando. Tomei um bom banho e escovei os dentes. Não me importei de comer, estava sem fome por ter comido no barzinho em que fui com Jake e meus amigos. Vesti um pijama de seda marrom, presente de Jake quando fizemos um mês de namoro, e fui para a cama. Um barulho soa pelo meu quarto. Levanto-me e pego o meu celular no interior da minha bolsa.

-Oi amor. –Digo a Jake do outro lado da linha.

- Oi amor. E então como está? Chegou bem a sua casa?

Pensei em Edward e no que Jake diria se eu lhe contasse do ataque que Edward teve. Optei por guardar o ocorrido para mim.

-Foi tranqüilo.

-Com tudo o que aconteceu essa noite eu não tive tempo de lhe dizer uma cosia então decidi ligar.

-E o que você tem para me dizer? –Sentei na cama.

-Deixe para amanhã quando nos virmos.

-Ah não Jake! Começou agora fala! Não vai me deixar curiosa, vai? –Falei num tom ranzinza. Jacob riu do outro lado.

-Ok amor. Eu pensei em viajarmos nesse fim de semana. Poderíamos ir a uma pousada que inaugurou recentemente no litoral. Tudo por minha conta, claro. –Senti, mesmo não estando diante de Jacob, à ansiedade dele pela minha resposta. Reprimi um suspiro.

-Eu preciso pensar amor. Posso dar a resposta amanhã?

-Tudo bem. Pense com carinho na minha proposta, ok? Garanto que não se arrependerá se decidir viajar comigo. –Sua voz ainda era afável então Jacob não parecia chateado com minhas palavras. Ficamos mais algum tempinho no celular conversando sobre bobagens até que Jacob encerrou a conversa ciente de que eu deveria estar cansada e precisando dormir. Fui para debaixo das minhas cobertas e fechei os olhos.

Desde o inicio do nosso relacionamento, Jacob manteve certa distância física entre nós. Eu agradeci ao eu respeito, eu não estava preparada para aprofundar a relação e ter um envolvimento físico. Mas o convite de Jacob era claramente uma tentativa dele de fazer uma oportunidade surgir. Eu não o recriminava por isso, Jacob tinha a razão. A raiva era direcionada a mim. Eu havia desenvolvido uma espécie de bloqueio após ser rejeitada por Edward e não sabia como destruir esse bloqueio.

"Jacob sabe que eu nunca dormi com Edward, que sou virgem, mas preciso conversar com ele sobre isso." –Pensei entregando-me ao cansaço.

...

-Nossa! Então Jacob já lançou a proposta para uma noite de amor quente? –Jessica comentou animada após eu lhe dizer o que tinha acontecido. Era a manhã do dia seguinte. Sai de casa antes de Edward acordar a fim de evitar brigas.

-Jess! –Esbravejei corando com o seu comentário. Jessica riu ruidosamente.

-E então Bella? Você pensou na proposta? –Jess perguntou enquanto mantinha seus olhos no seu computador. Eu fazia o mesmo.

-Não sei. Ainda não me decidi.

-Se eu fosse você eu aceitava. Já está mais do que na hora.

-Não é tão fácil Jess. E não é por eu ser virgem. –Ouvi o barulho da cadeira de Jess, ela havia se virado. Parei o que estava fazendo e me virei.

-Bella, eu sei que você tem os seus traumas devido o seu relacionamento com Edward, mas se você não fizer algo você sempre vai ficar presa a isso! Você está com Jacob há um mês, vocês já tem certa intimidade. Você admitiu pra mim que gosta dele, que confia em ele. Então por que não dar essa chance pra você?

Olhei para Jessica refletindo sobre suas palavras. Talvez fosse a solução para os meus problemas.

-Tem razão. Seria o melhor para nós dois. Acho até que eu superaria por completo tudo o que me aconteceu se eu ficasse com o Jake.

-Então a melhor coisa que você faz é aceitar. E, como não-virgem, garanto que você vai gostar. Sexo é muito bom! Se quiser posso lhe dar algumas dicas para quando chegar o momento, o que você acha?

-Valeu Jess, mas essa eu passo.

-E quando seria que Jacob iria descabaçá-la?

-CREDO JESS! PARA DE FALAR ISSO! –Gritei e, ao perceber que chamei atenção demais para mim, procurei moderar minha voz. Jess reprimia uma risada.

-E então quando seria essa viagem?

-Jacob não entrou em detalhes quando ao dia, mas seria nesse final de semana. Ele quer me levar para uma pousada.

-Aceite amiga! Você não vai se arrepender. –Jess deu uma piscadela.

-Acho que irei sim. –Murmurei sorrindo.

-Eba! Ligue para o Jacob agora avisando que você irá!

-Eu vou vê-lo à noite então não preciso ligar. –Virei-me e voltei minha atenção para meu trabalho. Subitamente parei de digitar.

-Jess. –Eu a chamei.

-O que foi? –Pelo barulho Jessica havia voltado a trabalhar.

-Após o fim de semana com Jake eu vou sair de casa. Vou pedir o divórcio. –Murmurei e algo em minhas palavras, o peso da decisão, fez com que eu me sentisse estranha. Procurei não refletir sobre essa estranheza.

-Você faz muito bem, Bella. E eu vou desocupar o mais rápido possível seu apartamento. Já até encontrei um lugar legal pra morar e o melhor é que o apartamento é no seu prédio. Vamos ser quase vizinhas!

-Não precisa se apressar Jess. Qualquer coisa eu fico em um espaço improvisado.

-Ou fica no apartamento de Jake. O lugar pelo que sei é espaçoso e aposto que Jake adoraria dividir um lar com você. –Eu não precisei olhá-la para saber que tinha uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

-Se tudo der certo no fim de semana eu pensarei seriamente nisso. –Falei num tom brincalhão. –Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho. Eu já estou antecipadamente tensa e, se ficarmos falando sobre o fim de semana, a tensão crescerá.

-Ok. Mas tenho que confessar que adorei sua decisão Bella.

Ela não era a única. Eu também estava feliz com minha decisão. Eu finalmente iria me libertar de Edward Cullen.

...

Horário do almoço. Teria almoçado com Jess e Angela, mas Alice insistiu para que almoçássemos juntas. Eu concordei. Eu gostava de Alice e de seu marido Jasper, eles eram muito agradáveis. Se eu iria me separar de Edward, começaria com as despedidas.

-É sério Bella nós precisamos viajar para Paris juntas qualquer dia desses! Você iria adorar! –Ela falava animada enquanto bebericava sua taça com vinho.

-Eu não tenho dinheiro para uma extravagância dessas Alice! –Disse dando uma garfada na minha salada.

-Eu pago. Seria tão divertido! O Jasper aceita sair comigo para compras, mas não é a mesma coisa quando se está com uma mulher. O Edward poderia vir também, não é? Se bem que ele logo assumirá a presidência na empresa então ele ficará mais ocupado e...

-Eu vou me separar do Edward, Alice. –Disse subitamente. Não pretendia comunicar naquele dia em que tomei a decisão, mas não agüentei Alice falando de Edward e eu como uma família. Ela cometia essa gafe às vezes. Alice me olhou surpresa.

-Eu espero que você ainda me veja como uma amiga após isso. Você e Jasper. Eu não tenho família então cada amigo que ganho é precioso. Eu não quero perder você e Jasper quando eu me afastar definitivamente de Edward. –Eu a olhei, convicta. O rosto de Alice foi se transformando de um rosto surpreso para um rosto tranqüilo.

-Se depender de mim nós continuaremos boas amigas sempre. –Ela sorriu. Eu estiquei minha mão e peguei a sua por cima da mesa.

-Obrigada Alice.

-O Edward sabe disso?

-Não. Eu irei contar a ele no domingo à noite ou na segunda.

-E por que vai esperar tudo isso Bella?

-Eu tenho que fazer algo nesse fim de semana. Após isso eu resolvo tudo. –Não entrei em detalhes, não quis. Após o meu anúncio Alice não tocou no assunto.

...

Após o almoço eu não encontrei Jessica em nosso espaço de trabalho. Voltei a fazer minhas atividades e liguei para Jacob avisando que precisávamos conversar. Ele quis que eu adiantasse o conteúdo da conversa, mas não falei nada. Eu diria minha decisão pessoalmente e conversaria sobre minha decisão.

"Ele certamente ficará feliz." –Pensei. As horas se passaram e estranhei a demora de Jessica. Decidi procurar Angela, que ficava em outra ala no prédio, e a encontrei trabalhando.

-Oi Ang. –Disse chamando sua atenção. Angela veio risonha para mim.

-Oi Bella! Sentimos sua falta no almoço! Ah, a Jess contou para mim as novidades, estou muito feliz por você.

-Obrigada Angela. Eu também estou feliz com minha decisão. Angela você viu a Jess?

-Não. Eu não a vejo desde a hora em que um funcionário a chamou.

-Um funcionário chamou Jessica? Para onde? –Perguntei surpresa.

-Não sei. Jess foi com ela e tive que voltar ao trabalho. Aconteceu algo?

-Não, não foi nada. Eu vou esperar a Jessica em nossa sala então. Você vai sair conosco hoje?

-Ah, não. Eu tenho trabalho para fazer ao final do expediente e o Bem também vai estar ocupado então...

-Tudo bem. Agente se vê depois. –Afastei-me acenando para Angela. Algo estava errado, eu podia sentir. Segui para minha sala tentando afastar aquele sentimento de que alguma coisa iria acontecer, alguma coisa ruim.

Felizmente encontrei com Jessica na sala. Suspirei aliviada. Isso até perceber o que ela estava fazendo.

-Jess, eu estava procurando por você. Onde esteve? –Perguntei enquanto olhava desconfiada para sua atitude. Jess estava de pé diante da mesa juntando seus pertences.

-Eu estava na sala do seu maridinho sendo demitida, Bella. –Ela falou com a voz irritada. Arfei.

-Demitida? Que historia é essa? –Perguntei.

-Um funcionário me abordou e disse que o digníssimo senhor Cullen desejava falar comigo. Quando eu cheguei lá ele me demitiu. O filho da puta nem me disse o porquê da demissão! –Com o aumento da raiva Jess passou a atirar seus pertences com força no interior de uma caixa. –Ele vai ver! Antes de passar no RH vou roubar tudo o que a minha mão alcançar! –Prometeu.

-Espera ai Jess eu estou confusa! Ele demitiu você? Ele nem é dessa jurisdição para demiti-la! O cargo dele como diretor executivo não tem nada a ver com demissões!

-Eu sei disso, mas ele é o dono da empresa então pode me mandar pro inferno quando quiser! Bella, você sabia que ele iria me demitir? –Ele se virou para mim e me olhou com fúria.

-Não Jess. Você sabe que eu não me dou bem com ele, somos como dois estranhos dividindo uma casa. Se eu soubesse eu contaria a você. –Ela viu a sinceridade em minhas palavras e se quietou.

-Desculpe-me, claro que você não tem nada haver com isso. –E que eu ainda não digeri a noticia.

-Jess, eu vou falar com ele.

-Não Bella, mesmo que ele mude sua decisão eu não quero continuar aqui. Não quero continuar em uma empresa que é controlada por um cretino como ele! Prefiro trabalhar em qualquer outro lugar!

-Jess, reconsidere sua decisão! Dê-me alguns minutos, ok? Eu vou falar com ele e...

-Bella, obrigada pelo o que está fazendo, mas não. Eu sei o quanto seria doloroso para você ter que ir até ele e pedir algo. Eu vou ficar bem. –Jess sorriu forçadamente enquanto colocava o ultimo pertence na caixa de papelão. –Eu vou para casa. Pena, não vou sair com você e o Jake. Agente se fala depois.

Eu vi Jessica partir. Ela poderia se fingir de forte, mas eu sabia que ela estava muito deprimida. A raiva se apossou de mim. Eu precisava de respostas e já que Jessica não foi capaz de respondê-las, eu perguntaria direto à fonte. Caminhei a passos apressados até a sala de Edward e entrei. Havia dois senhores lá, sentados diante de Edward. Eu o encarei com raiva e Edward interrompeu o que dizia.

-Bom meus amigos, acredito que será melhor deixarmos estes assuntos para serem discutidos na próxima reunião. Peço desculpas pelo atraso no inicio deste encontro, mas no momento estou sem o auxilio de uma secretaria. –Dizia aos homens com os olhos fixos em mim. Fiquei surpresa em saber que ele estava sem secretaria, onde Tânia estava? Cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo e bati insistentemente os pés.

-Não se preocupe senhor Cullen. Nós é que pedimos desculpas por convocá-lo antes de uma reunião oficial. –Os dois senhores levantaram. Seus rostos eram familiares. Talvez os tenha visto no evento que fui com Edward a mais de um mês atrás. Os senhores se levantaram, cumprimentaram Edward com um aperto de mão e caminharam para a saída. Edward, a fim de me provocar, disse:

-Ah, já conhecem minha linda esposa, não é? –Apontou para mim. Tive de contar mentalmente até dez para não pular nele.

-Sim. Como vai senhora Cullen? –Um dos homens disse. Estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. Eu ofereci minha mão para um cumprimento, mas continuei a olhar para Edward. O homem ficou constrangido com minha atitude, mas eu não liguei. Logo os dois saíram fechando a porta atrás de si. Edward me olhou com deboche.

-A que devo a honra de sua visita? –Perguntou voltando a sua mesa.

-Sabe muito bem por que estou aqui.

-Ah, sua amiguinha já fez a fofoca? Veio brigar comigo pelo que fiz por ela, é isso?

-Eu vim para saber o porquê disso? A demissão de Jessica é uma nova forma de me atingir? –Procurei controlar minha voz, mas estava sendo difícil. A qualquer momento eu perderia o controle.

-Meu bem, eu tenho justificativa para demiti-la. –Sentou-se em sua mesa e pegou uma pasta branca que estava em cima de sua mesa; ele a abriu. –Sua amiguinha faltava com freqüência e nunca justificou as faltas, chegava atrasada em certas ocasiões, acessava sites proibidos com o computador da empresa e, como se não bastasse, roubava material de escritório. Como você vê, eu tenho motivos de sobra para demiti-la, mas não se preocupe. Eu dei a ela uma carta de recomendação.

Fiquei em silencio por alguns instantes, por fim sabia o que dizer.

-Muitos funcionários fazem isso, por que demitiu só a ela?

-Se você conhece mais funcionários que aderiram à prática criminosa de Jessica Stanley é só me passar seus nomes e serão demitidos. –Falava num tom presunçoso. Fiquei calada.

-Por que se incumbiu disso? O RH faz as demissões.

-Tédio. –Disse num dar de ombros. Eu sabia que aquela não era uma simples demissão, mas não tinha como argumentar com ele. MALDIÇÃO!

-Mais alguma cosia querida? –Ele perguntou.

-Tudo bem. Eu não vou misturar o pessoal com o profissional. Se for o melhor para a empresa então tudo bem. –Disse e sai batendo ruidosamente a porta.

...

Jake veio me pegar ao final do expediente. Eu já estava montada na moto quando ele veio até mim. Não cheguei a descer da moto, apenas arranquei e seguimos para o restaurante de sempre. Procurei ser simpática, mas estava mexida demais com a demissão de Jessica. Jacob percebeu que eu estava aborrecida com algo, mas até fazermos o pedido da comida ele não tocou no assunto. Quando fizemos os pedidos para uma garçonete Jake se manifestou.

-Você parece triste.

-Impressão sua Jake, eu estou bem. –Tentei sorrir. Claro que não o enganei.

-Está assim por causa da Jessica? –Ele perguntou. Estaquei.

-Como você sabe?

-Ela ligou para o Mike e ele me contou. Mike deve estar com ela agora. Uma pena o que aconteceu, mas não se preocupe que nós conseguiremos um emprego para ela na nossa empresa.

-Espero que consigam caso o contrário vou me sentir culpada por um bom tempo!

-Por que Bella? Acha que é sua culpa a demissão da Jessica?

-Eu não acho Jake, eu tenho certeza! Jessica foi à única funcionaria demitida e por que Edward fez questão de demiti-la pessoalmente? Tudo isso é muito estranho e a única forma de compreender a situação é atribuir a culpa a mim.

Jacob ergueu a mão e a esticou para poder tocar meu rosto.

-Não fique assim, meu bem. Não quero que fique triste se culpando, colocando mais peso ao seu fardo. Jessica vai ficar bem, eu garanto. Agora vamos relaxar, ou pelo menos tentar.

-Tudo bem. Eu não liguei para você para ficar me lastimando pelo que aconteceu. Eu tenho boas notícias. –Eu disse sorrindo.

-É mesmo, você queria me dizer algo. E então? –Jacob me olhava ansioso.

-Vamos viajar nesse fim de semana. –E ao proferir essas palavras Jacob sorriu radiante.

-É sério? Vai viajar comigo?

-Sim. E essa não será a única coisa que farei. Após essa viagem eu vou me divorciar do Edward. –Eu não olhei para Edward. Fitei a mesa a tempo de ver meu pedido ser colocado diante de mim pela garçonete.

-Eu espero que sua decisão não seja por que você está se sentindo pressionada por minha causa.

-Não Jake, eu quero fazer isso por mim mesma. Eu já passei tempo demais naquela casa, não há por que continuar lá agora que tenho você. –Não sei o que Jacob viu nos meus olhos, mas ficou feliz com minha declaração. Eu sabia que minha convivência com Edward o incomodava antes mesmo de termos algo. Já estava mais do que na hora de tomar o próximo passo.

Eu não fazia isso pelo Jacob, mas por mim.

-Então eu vou preparar tudo para a nossa viagem no sábado. Podemos ir ao teatro antes de sairmos para a pousada. O que você acha?

-Pra mim está ótimo. Agora vamos comer por que eu estou faminta! –Falei divertida dando atenção à comida, tentando não pensar no que iria acontecer daqui a alguns dias.

...

Jacob não partiu assim que chegamos em casa, foi comigo até a garagem. Estacionei em frente ao carro de Edward.

-Vai ficar tudo bem? –Ele perguntou parecendo preocupado. Enlaçou-me pela cintura.

-Claro que está bem, por que não estaria? –Envolvi o pescoço de Jacob e o puxei para beijá-lo. Estar com Jacob era ótimo, eu me sentia bem estando em seus braços. Um sentimento de segurança. Eu já senti tal sentimento antes, mas fui apunhalada por aquele em que confiei. Seria assim com Jacob? Ele também me trairia como Edward traiu?

-O que foi? –Jacob perguntou. Eu o abracei mais forte querendo afastar os pensamentos angustiantes.

-Nada. Eu queria ficar assim o restante da noite, abraçada com você. –Murmurei enquanto apreciava o calor, o cheiro, tudo o que vinha de Jacob.

-Um pouco de paciência para nós dois. Após o sábado tudo vai se resolver e, caso Jessica não desocupe seu apartamento a tempo, eu adoraria que você ficasse comigo no meu apartamento. –Jacob murmurou tão baixinho que somente eu poderia ouvir. Eu assenti.

-Vai ser logo. –Eu me afastei e fiquei na ponta do pé para beijá-lo. Beijar Jacob era bom, afinal de contas eu gostava dele e muito. No entanto sempre que eu o beijava eu sentia que havia algo que estava faltando, uma peça do quebra-cabeça que era a minha vida. Quando eu sentia falta desta peça, era tomada por duvidas.

"Não! Não é hora de fraquejar! Eu já me decidi e não pretendo voltar atrás!"-Minha mente gritou para o restante de meu corpo.

Jacob era meu Sol, meu porto seguro. Eu precisava acreditar nisso para me libertar.

Vi Jacob a se afastar, ele estava feliz com minha decisão. Fui para a casa de Edward enquanto pensava em como iria executar meus planos. Edward não iria discordar do divórcio, era tudo o que ele parecia querer desde o nosso casamento. Segui para casa sabendo que tudo se resolveria em poucos dias e isso era um alivio.

Edward pov's

Otimismo. Eu sempre cultivei este sentimento, ou talvez fosse à prepotência que me guiava. Aquela manhã após o evento havia sido desastrosa. Bella me ignorou o dia inteiro. Eu entendia sua reação, eu a havia magoado e merecia seu desprezo. O problema é que eu pensei que sua ira duraria por apenas um dia.

No dia seguinte eu cumprimentei Bella.

_-Bom dia. – Disse. Bella me ignorou. Procurei ser ruidoso enquanto sentava-me para degustar do café. – E então, vai fingir que eu não existo agora? –Resmunguei. Ela sequer me olhou. _

E no dia seguinte mais desprezo. E no dia seguinte também. Ela fingia que eu não existia. Quando mais eu impunha minha presença, mas eu me sentia um nada quando estava próximo a ela. Estava se tornando uma situação insustentável! Tão insustentável que, para suprir aquela carência, fiz uma burrada.

_-Edward? –Tânia perguntou quando me viu em sua porta naquela noite. Eu entrei e a puxei para um beijo. Não precisei dar explicações sobre o tempo em que eu a evitei e certamente Tânia não estava querendo isso._

Um erro. Um erro que, no espaço de uma semana, cometi duas vezes. Duas vezes eu dormi com Tânia e para que? Para sentir o calor de uma mulher e pensar que o calor que me envolvia era o dela, o calor de Bella.

Eu era realmente um idiota! Queria confessar o que sentia, mas como eu já havia confessado através de uma mensagem no celular para Bella e ela não se manifestou, pensei que aquilo era claramente uma rejeição. Eu não sabia. Eu suportei o seu desprezo por uma semana.

Após uma semana estava disposto a mudar radicalmente, a fazer meus sentimentos aparecerem e Bella perceber o que estava acontecendo comigo. Ela mudou antes de mim. Não sei por que, mas Bella foi aceitando meus cumprimentos...

_-Bom dia. –Eu a cumprimentei esperando pelo seu silencio. Para a minha surpresa ela disse:_

_-Bom dia Edward._

E no outro dia...

_-Alice nos convidou para comer com ela. Vamos? –Eu a convidei após o expediente. A Bella de sempre me mandaria à merda, mas esta..._

_-Eu estou cansada. Vá e se divirta com a sua irmã. Mande um beijo para ela e para Jasper por mim. –Disse seguindo para o seu quarto certamente para dormir. _

"Ela está mais simpática. Talvez tenha deixado para lá o episódio lastimável daquele evento.".

Eu via Bella melhor comigo a cada dia, ser natural e não mais aquela mulher amarga que adorava destilar veneno em mim. Enquanto a esperança de que nós nos entendêssemos crescia, voltei a deixar Tânia de lado. Claro que ela protestou, mas como eu a ignorei ela se cansou de falar.

Eu iria reconquistar Bella. Procurei me preparar psicologicamente por alguns dias, semanas no máximo, até dar o próximo passo. No entanto eu não dei o próximo passo como pretendia, tudo isso por que eu percebi que a mudança de Bella não era algo bom, definitivamente não era. Bella continuava a sair com os amigos, a ser uma excelente funcionária, a me tratar razoavelmente bem. Não era que ela estivesse gostando um pouco mais de mim, era que eu estava perdendo a importância para ela. Nada mais. Eu soube disso quando decidi certa noite segui-la.

Bella estava radiante naquela manhã, era impressionante como ficava a mais linda a cada dia. Eu sabia que para se produzir tanto como ela fazia agora quase todos os dias, era por que ela pretendia sair.

-Bom dia meninas! –Bella cumprimentou as empregadas.

-Bom dia Bella. –Elas falaram. Eu a olhei dos pés a cabeça, estava tão linda naquelas roupas! Senti um dedo de Alice nas suas vestimentas. Um vestido claro, um blazer branco por cima do vestido. -Bom dia Edward. –Ela me cumprimentou. Educada, fria. Fiquei amuado. Para completar ela já se projetava para ir embora. Não era a primeira vez que Bella fazia isso.

-Por que você não se senta e toma o café? –Perguntei.

-Eu vou comer a caminho do trabalho. –Ela disse seguindo para a porta. Seu ato me enervou.

-Você tem tempo de folga para comer. Magdalena fez um café da manhã impecável. –Não era a primeira vez que eu tentava convencê-la a ficar comigo, ainda que só para tomar café. Era humilhante, ainda mais por que Bella sempre recusava os meus pedidos educadamente.

-Eu tenho um compromisso antes do trabalho. Tenha um bom dia, Edward. –Disse e saiu. Fechei a xícara de café em minhas mãos com tanta força que ela quase se partiu ao meio. Ela havia mudado tanto! Não era mais a Bella amarga, era uma Bella nova. Uma Bella que parecia mais e mais distante de mim.

Segui para o meu carro desnorteado. E minha raiva cresceu quando vi que Bella havia ido para a empresa em sua moto. Sim, uma moto. Ela havia comprado uma moto. Em um dia estava a pé, no outro tinha uma moto ocupando uma vaga na garagem do prédio. Como se não bastasse temer perde-la para outro cara agora eu temia perde-la para um acidente de trânsito.

Eu estava perdido com essa mulher!

...

Olhei para Bella ao chegar à empresa, conversava com a tal Jessica. Tânia me recebeu na porta de minha sala. Veio para me beijar, mas meu mau humor a afastou.

-Que cara é essa? A sua esposinha mongolóide fez alguma bobagem de novo? –Tânia perguntou com deboche. Caminhei até a minha mesa e sentei.

-Pode voltar a sua posição de secretária? Temos muito que fazer. –Disse ríspido. Tânia se irritou com minha atitude, mas não protestou. Isso era bom. Ela me passou a minha agenda do dia e eu a segui procurando ser rápido em minhas tarefas. Eu queria sair cedo e seguir Bella, observá-la e tentar entender o porquê de sua rápida mudança.

...

Bella iria sair e não sairia só. As amigas estavam com ela. Eu a segui após Tânia ir embora para a sua casa. Bella pegou sua moto e todas ficaram em frente ao prédio. Deviam estar esperando um taxi para elas. Era nisso que eu queria acreditar. Um carro estacionou próximo a elas, haviam dois homens lá. Pude ver tudo isso do lugar onde eu estava o interior do meu carro.

Angela e Jessica entraram no carro. Suspirei aliviado por ver que Bella iria sozinha em sua moto e, a julgar pela intimidade entre os quatro no carro, nenhum dos dois rapazes teria algo com Bella. Vi um jovem numa moto. Bella pareceu não notá-lo, colocou o capacete e seguiu o carro das amigas. A outra moto seguiu ao lado de Bella, mas não houve comunicação. Segui lentamente os carros tentando não me aproximar demais.

Eles não seguiram para muito longe, foram para um barzinho. Estacionei longe do bar para não ser descoberto e entrei no lugar após alguns minutos. Não demorou a eu localizar Bella e seus amigos. Eles sentaram em uma mesa, pediram alguma coisa para beber e começaram a conversar entre si. Um programa bem normal. Muitos rapazes olhavam para o grupo, em especial para Bella. Fiquei enervado com isso, mas feliz por ela não ligar para a atenção masculina que recebia. Sentei em uma mesinha o mais afastado possível do grupo, em um ângulo em que eu pudesse vê-los. Pela visão periférica notei que uma atendente do bar vinha toda animada em minha direção. Por alguns instantes minha atenção foi voltada para ela.

-Boa noite senhor. Serei sua atendente esta noite. Aqui está nosso cardápio. –Ela me ofereceu o cardápio e prontamente eu peguei. Não precisei pensar para escolher o pedido, ou olhar o objeto oferecido.

-Quero uma dose de Uísque. –Pedi entregando o cardápio.

Foi rápido.

Num minuto Bella conversava animadamente com os amigos e no outro ela estava beijando o cara que a acompanhou de moto. Eu fiquei estático. Mas que porra era essa?

Silencio. Eu não ouvia a nada ao meu redor.

As pessoas. Tudo desapareceu e só restou aquela imagem: Bella com outro homem.

Bella com outro homem.

Um homem que tinha o que eu tanto desejava... Seus beijos, seu toque, seu sorriso...

-Aqui está a sua bebida senhor. –A atendente disse passando a minha dose. Eu peguei a bebida, virei o copo e lhe passei uma nota com um valor alto.

-O troco é seu. –Murmurei e desapareci pela saída.

...

Devo ter pegado todas as garrafas alcoólicas que encontrei em casa. Fui bebendo uma por uma, na sala, enquanto eu pensava no que faria. Eu não iria perder; Edward Cullen nunca perde!

Sentado no sofá sorvendo uma garrafa de vodka eu pensei em como contra-atracar. Bella não era assim, alguém deve ter dado a brilhante idéia dela me meter um par de chifres. Só consegui pensar nas amigas, em especial na tal Jessica.

"Ela vai me pagar! Todas elas! Aposto que ficam alimentando idéias na cabeça da Bella!".

A fúria que eu sentia me impedia de pensar racionalmente. O Edward paciente e razoavelmente bonzinho se fora, dando lugar ao Edward de sempre, o competitivo, o vingativo. Eu bebi e bebi enquanto refinava mais planos. Demitiria a tal Jessica. Se isso não resolvesse demitiria Angela. Demitia todos se preciso para que Bella não sofresse influencias negativas.

Os minutos foram se passando...

Estava tão bêbado que não conseguia me levantar do sofá. Pensei que acabaria adormecendo ali com a única garrafa de bebida alcoólica que tinha algum conteúdo quando ouvi o barulho na porta. Fiquei rígido olhando para frente enquanto eu captava a entrada dela no apartamento. Bella procurou ser silenciosa, mal ela sabia que eu estava bem ali. Quando me notou ficando me notou nada disse, seguiu para o corredor que levaria ao seu quarto.

-Aonde vai? –Minha voz saiu arrastada. Eu estava muito alcoolizado.

-Para o quarto. –Disse numa voz cansada.

-Se divertiu essa noite? –Perguntei com deboche.

-Sim, como em todas as noites quando saio com meus amigos. Se me der licença vou para o meu quarto.

Bella afastou-se. Eu me enervei. Claro que se divertiu me colocando um belo par de chifres, beijando o primeiro que viu para a sua vingança! Eu faria Bella compreender naquele instante que ela era minha. MINHA!

Joguei a garrafa no chão. O barulho chamou sua atenção e Bella parou. Caminhei até ela enquanto minha vista turvava. Ela seria minha, eu não permitiria que outro tivesse o meu bem mais precioso! Dei alguns passos enquanto a olhava com fúria. Bella me encarava surpresa, talvez assustada. Quando abri a boca para falar tudo o que estava entalado, inclusive que eu a amava, tudo se apagou. Eu desmaiei, pelo menos acho que desmaiei.

"EDWARD!" –Sua voz soou longe. Não pude me sentir. Eu estava no escuro.

Maldita bebida!

...

Um gosto amargo na boca. Abri os olhos e os fechei de imediato. Estava tão claro! Eu os fechei enquanto tentava me recompor. A última coisa que me lembrava era de estar me aproximando de Bella, pronto para dizer tudo o que estava acumulado, as verdades e mentiras, até sobre o contrato. Eu não disse. Desmaiei devido a todo o álcool que bebi.

Eu havia perdido uma ótima oportunidade, mas haveria outras. Eu tinha em mente uma tática e eu iria executá-la tão logo eu estivesse na empresa.

...

Bella estava com a amiga trabalhando. Eu olhei a tal Jessica com malicia. Mal ela sabia o que esperava por ela! Entrei em minha sala e fui recepcionado por Tânia que simplesmente me atacou. Pulou em mim e me beijou sofregamente. Eu a empurrei.

-O QUE DEU EM VOCE? –Perguntei aos gritos.

-SOU EU QUE DEVERIA PERGUNTAR! QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? POR QUE TA ME EVITANDO? –Ela gritava com os olhos furiosos. Bosta! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria explodir.

-Tânia, pare com isso. –Pedi cheio de raiva. Ela não parou.

-NÃO PENSE QUE PODE ME CHUTAR APÓS TER ME USADO EDWARD CULLEN! –Ela gritava enquanto batia no meu peito. Segurei suas mãos para que parasse de me agredir.

-Não me tende a me livrar de você Tânia. –Disse tentando não gritar. Não queria chamar a atenção para mim.

-AH ESSA EU QUERO VER! EU SOU INDISPENSAVEL PARA VOCE! SABE DISSO! SEM MIM VOCE FICARIA TENDO QUE DORMIR COM AQUELA VAGABUNDA SEM GRAÇA DA SUA MULHER!

Quando Tânia proferiu estas palavras, senti minha visão nublar de ódio. Eu não queria apenas demiti-la, eu queria esmurrá-la por ofender alguém como Bella. Não, eu não seria tão radical. Nunca bati em mulheres, mesmo naquelas que mereciam. Contei mentalmente até dez e suspirei.

-Vamos ao trabalho. Antes de tudo quero que você chame o responsável pelas demissões no RH. Tem um funcionário que vou demitir. E quero que consiga tudo o que puder da funcionária Jessica Stanley. –Caminhei até a minha mesa e me sentei. Jessica seria a primeira na minha lista negra. Tânia me olhou irritada por minha raiva mudança de assunto, virou-se e fechou a porta atrás de si ruidosamente.

Primeiro Jessica... Depois Tânia.

...

-Senhor Cullen, tem certeza que deseja fazer isso? –O funcionário do RH perguntou. Tânia estava em frente à porta, amuada. Refletia ainda a nossa discussão na cara.

-Sim, eu tenho certeza.

-Mas qual é o motivo ou não existe motivo?

-Se é tão difícil para você demiti-la então me faça o favor de chamar Jessica Stanley aqui. –Disse com deboche. –E vá preparando todos os documentos dela. Hoje mesmo eu a quero fora daqui.

-Ela faz algo para o senhor? –O homem perguntou.

-Faça apenas o que estou dizendo. E faça uma carta de recomendação a ela. Não quero que a coitada fique com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Agora vá chamá-la. –Eu disse a ele. O responsável pelas demissões, sujeito que desconhecia o nome, saiu. Tânia se aproximou e jogou uma pasta com papeis.

-Tai o que queria saber de Jessica Stanley. Agora tem motivos para demiti-la. Foi muito fácil descobrir os seus podres. –Tânia sorriu vingativa. Eu peguei a pasta e a abri olhando os papeis. Jessica realmente tinha um histórico comprometido. Registros de atrasos que nunca chegaram ao RH, faltas não justificadas e sumiço de material de escritório de sua sala.

-É agora eu tenho motivos caso seja questionado. –Murmurei olhando os papeis com afinco.

-E quem o questionaria? –Tânia perguntou. Dei de ombros. Eu não falaria na Bella.

-Tânia, eu vou precisar ficar a sós com Jessica. Enquanto isso adie minha próxima reunião. –Pedi sem olhá-la.

-Como quiser. –Murmurou e saiu rapidamente. Assim que Tânia saiu, eu me recostei melhor na poltrona e suspirei. Eu sabia que tinha que ter cuidado com Tânia. Peguei o telefone em cima da mesa e liguei para o número do RH, mas precisamente para a sala do home que cuida das demissões. Ele atendeu rapidamente.

-Você convocou Jessica Stanley? –Perguntei sem rodeios.

-Ah senhor Cullen! Sim, eu falei com ela. Ela deve estar a caminho. –Disse. Nesse momento ouvi batidas na porta, devia ser ela.

-Tudo bem. Ah, quero que cuide de outra demissão para mim.

-E de quem seria senhor Cullen? –Ele perguntou. Murmurei um "entre" e falei antes que Jessica captasse o teor da conversa.

- nome é Tânia Denali. –Falei e desliguei o telefone. Jessica ficou em pé diante de mim com um olhar tenso. Eu sorri.

-Sente-se senhorita Stanley. –Pedi educadamente. Jessica veio tensa e sentou-se diante de mim.

-Boa tarde, senhor Cullen. O que deseja de mim? –Sua voz era baixa, mostrava sua hesitação.

-Eu serei rápido com a senhorita, pois tenho uma reunião. –Disse e joguei diante dela a pasta que Tânia arranjou. Jessica olhou para a pasta por alguns segundos.

-O que é isso? –Ela perguntou.

-Esse é o motivo de sua demissão, senhorita Stanley. –Falei calmamente.

-O QUE? –Ela gritou levantando-se da sua poltrona com rapidez.

-É isso o que ouviu. O RH está cuidando de sua demissão nesse momento. Receberá todos os seus direitos e a minha promessa de que a sua falta com a empresa não ficará registrada em sua carteira de trabalho. Eu lhe darei até uma carta de recomendação! –Disse debochado. Levantei da mesa e contornei a cadeira onde Jessica estava sentada. Inclinei meu corpo e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Achou mesmo que eu não perceberia? Achou mesmo que eu deixaria você tira-la de mim? Nem você nem ninguém vão tirar o que é meu por direito. –Assim que disse, Jessica levantou-se bruscamente e saiu porta afora. Eu sorri enquanto a via desaparecer pelo corredor.

Menos um obstáculo, pensei.

...

-Oi maninho! –Alice me cumprimentou. Eu a encontrei na saída de uma reunião.

-Oi Alice. –Disse seguindo para minha sala. Alice caminhou junto comigo. Tânia ficou atrás conversando com funcionários.

-Eu estava almoçando com a Bella. Ela está tão diferente! Você percebeu? Está mais bonita e feliz.

-Eu percebi sim.

Entramos em minha sala. Alice fechou as portas assim que passou por elas.

-Não deveria estar trabalhando maninha? –Perguntei enquanto sentava em minha poltrona. Ela ficou de pé próxima a porta, seu olhar sobre mim era estranho. –O que foi? Perdeu alguma bolsa exclusiva de alguma grife famosa? –Brinquei enquanto olhava papeis deixados em minha mesa por algum funcionário ou por Tânia.

-Você ainda ama a Bella, Edward?

Eu a olhei surpreso com sua pergunta. Alice não tocava no assunto "Bella e eu" há algum tempo. Isso por que ela não estava disposta a me ajudar, ela dizia que eu não merecia ajuda.

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

-Só responda. –Alice estava séria, algo bem atípico dela. Fiquei confuso.

-Amo. Por que a pergunta? –Eu queria saber o porquê. Algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar da verdade. Alice fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação a algo. –Alice? O que foi?

-Você é um idiota mesmo Edward. –Dizendo isso ela saiu da minha sala. Eu não tinha entendido nada.

...

Conversava com dois sócios que haviam pedido um encontro comigo. Não havia visto Tânia desde a reunião anterior e me perguntei se ela já tinha descoberto que havia sido demitida. Estava prestes a falar com os senhores sobre o assunto em questão quando a porta foi aberta.

Bella.

-Bom meus amigos, acredito que será melhor deixarmos estes assuntos para serem discutidos na próxima reunião. Peço desculpas pelo atraso no inicio deste encontro, mas no momento estou sem o auxilio de uma secretaria. –Disse com os olhos fixos em Bella. Ela me olhava com raiva. Pensei no provável motivo para ela estar ali. Deve ter descoberto que demiti a amiga.

-Não se preocupe senhor Cullen. Nós é que pedimos desculpas por convocá-lo antes de uma reunião oficial. –Os dois senhores levantaram. Cumprimentaram-me e seguiram para a saída. Eu fiz questão de apresentar Bella.

-Ah, já conhecem minha linda esposa, não é? – Apontei para ela.

-Sim. Como vai senhora Cullen? –Ele a cumprimentou e Bella aceitou o cumprimento de mão, mas seus olhos raivosos estavam fixos em mim.

-A que devo a honra de sua visita? –Perguntei voltando a minha mesa. A pasta com os papeis que provavam os crimes de Jessica ainda estava em cima da minha mesa.

-Sabe muito bem por que estou aqui. –Falou com irritação. Mesmo irritada continuava linda!

-Ah, sua amiguinha já fez a fofoca? Veio brigar comigo pelo que fiz por ela, é isso?

-Eu vim para saber o porquê disso? A demissão de Jessica é uma nova forma de me atingir?

Bella era bem receptiva. Sacou logo que eu fazia isso por sua causa.

-Meu bem, eu tenho justificativa para demiti-la. – Disse pegando a pasta que Tânia conseguiu e a abrindo. –Sua amiguinha faltava com freqüência e nunca justificou as faltas, chegava atrasada em certas ocasiões, acessava sites proibidos com o computador da empresa e, como se não bastasse, roubava material de escritório. Como você vê, eu tenho motivos de sobra para demiti-la, mas não se preocupe. Eu dei a ela uma carta de recomendação.

Bella se calou. Claro, ela conhecia a amiga que tinha. Ela sabia que Jessica não era flor que se cheire. Procurou se recompor e quando o fez falou:

-Muitos funcionários fazem isso, por que demitiu só a ela?

-Se você conhece mais funcionários que aderiram à prática criminosa de Jessica Stanley é só me passar seus nomes e serão demitidos. –Esperei. Claro que ela nada disse.

-Por que se incumbiu disso? O RH faz as demissões. –Continuou a me questionar. Bella sabia que o motivo para a demissão era ela, queria que eu dissesse isso. Eu não diria.

-Tédio. –Falei dando de ombros. -Mais alguma cosia querida? –Perguntei e meu sorriso vitorioso a enervou mais, deu para notar.

-Tudo bem. Eu não vou misturar o pessoal com o profissional. Se for o melhor para a empresa então tudo bem. –Disse e saiu furiosa da minha sala. Eu sorri abertamente.

...

Eu estava me sentindo bem. Apesar da fúria de Bella, eu estava bem. Iria observar Bella para ter certeza de que ela não estava mais flertando com ninguém por ai e, caso a tal Angela estivesse envolvida, eu a demitiria também. Eu sabia que agia como um louco, mas a racionalidade já havia me abandonado desde que Bella entrou em minha vida.

De tão tranqüilo que estava eu nem me preocupei em seguir Bella após o expediente. Ao constatar que Bella não estava mais na empresa, segui direto para casa. Eu fiz bem em seguir por que, assim que cheguei, vi Tânia no estacionamento. Ela estava descabelada, o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, as roupas amassadas.

-E lá vamos nós. –Murmurei estacionando o carro na minha vaga. Quando sai do carro, eu fui atacado.

-SEU FILHO DA PUTA! CRETINO! –Gritou socando-me no peito. Eu a empurrei.

-O que você esperava? Hum? Que eu casasse com você e a transformasse em uma princesa? Você não é nenhuma criança Tânia!

-VOCE ME USOU! –Gritou vindo para cima de mim.

-Você também me usou. Usou meu status, meu dinheiro. Você não gosta de mim, gosta das coisas que eu proporcionava. Não venha bancar a santa comigo Tânia.

-Você precisa de mim! –Falou numa voz mais controlada.

-Não preciso mais.

-Eu vou contar a ela. –Quando Tânia disso isso, eu congelei. –Eu vou contar aquela vadia!

Procurei me controlar. Se eu mostrasse o que sentia, Tânia iria me arruinar.

-Fale. Facilitará as coisas para mim. –Falei com desdém. –Pegue seu dinheiro amanhã e vá para o seu novo trabalho na segunda. Sim, eu consegui um ótimo trabalho para você. Como forma de pagar seus préstimos. Seja feliz Tânia.

Ela ficou parada me olhando. Minutos se passaram. Deu um meio sorriso e caminhou para a saída.

Senti um alivio com Tânia. Dois problemas estavam fora do meu caminho. Agora eu tinha que me concentrar em me aproximar de Bella. Seria difícil, mas eu conseguiria. Eu tinha que conseguir.

Uma pequena parte de mim gritava dizendo que eu estava fazendo tudo errado, mas eu não conseguia ouvir esse meu outro lado. Não se meus planos estivessem me aproximando de Bella.

Eu amava Bella e iria tê-la custe o que custar!

...

Tomei um bom banho. Comi o jantar preparado por Magdalena e Eli. Escovei meus dentes. Assisti televisão. Deitei em minha cama enquanto a esperava. Logo ouvi os barulhos que denunciavam sua chegada, mas não sai do quarto. Eu esperava que Bella dormisse só assim eu poderia ficar próximo a ela.

Uma da manhã. Duas da manhã.

Levantei da cama e segui a passos silenciosos para o quarto de Bella. Como previ Bella já estava dormindo, muito bem coberta pelo seu edredom devido ao frio que fazia. Lentamente, silenciosamente, eu me deitei ao seu lado. Não era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, deitar ao lado de Bella e imaginar como seria quando eu tivesse essa liberdade com ela acordada. Ergui a mão e aproximei o máximo possível de seu rosto. Fingi que o acariciava. Eu queria sentir sua pele... Ah! Tantas coisas eu queria! Consegui pegar sua mão sem desperta-la e a coloquei no meu rosto. Procurei ficar bem próximo dela e relaxei. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela possibilidade de tê-la como minha mulher, algo que logo aconteceria. 

Bella pov's

Sábado

Alguns dias, poucos, se passaram. Eu evitava Edward. Não importa os motivos que ele apresentou para a demissão de Jessica, eu não conseguia engolir. Felizmente ele me deu espaço, mas quando eu o olhava, ele sorria triunfante. Por que ele tinha aquele sorriso? Será que ele desconfiava que eu fosse pedir o divorcio e estava feliz com isso? Era bem provável.

Não importava. Ainda que eu estivesse prestes a fazer o que Edward queria, pedir o divórcio, eu seguiria com o meu caminho. Jacob já havia comprado os ingressos para assistirmos a uma peça de teatro e feito reservas em uma pousada. Estava tudo pronto, inclusive minhas coisas para passar dois dias longe de casa, com Jacob.

Fui para a empresa de moto, acabei saindo antes de Edward. O mau humor tomou conta de mim quando cheguei ao meu espaço e encontrei a mesa de Jessica vazia.

Como Jacob prometeu, ele e Mike conseguiram um emprego para Jessica na empresa concorrente. Fiquei feliz, e aliviada, com a notícia. Senti uma pontada de inveja de Jess. Eu também queria me livrar do meu emprego. Após o divorcio não queria olhar mais para a cara do Edward.

Confesso que estava tensa. Tensa por que naquela noite eu perderia a virgindade com o meu namorado e não sabia nada sobre sexo, não na pratica pelo menos. Procurei afastar esses pensamentos e o trabalho foi uma ótima fuga. Ainda sim o nervosismo estava ali em algum lugar dentro de mim.

...

-Jess está bem. Graças a Mike e Jacob ela tem um emprego e vai receber até um pouco a mais do que recebia aqui. –Angela disse. Parei de beber meu suco para falar.

-Ainda sim eu me sinto culpada. Ninguém tira da minha cabeça que Edward fez isso com ela por minha causa.

-Ora Bella deixe disso! Jess também tem sua parcela de culpa. –Angela disse. Procurei me resignar. –Vamos mudar de assunto. Vamos falar nos seus planos para essa noite.

Eu sorri assim que Angela trouxe o assunto.

-Está tudo pronto. Liguei para Jake ontem. Vamos nos encontrar no teatro e, após isso, iremos para uma pousada. Vou ficar com ele até domingo.

-E o que vai fazer quando chegar à sua casa? –Angela perguntou retoricamente, ela já deveria imaginar o que eu responderia.

-Vou arrumar minhas coisas e ir para a casa do Jake até eu conseguir um espaço pra mim. Jessica me disse que logo desocupará meu apartamento. Vou esperar até que ela encontre um lugar pra ficar.

-Parece que as coisas estão se ajeitando para você. Isso é muito bom.

-É bom mesmo. Eu vou me libertar Angela. A partir de hoje, quando eu estiver com Jake, eu vou me libertar do Edward.

-Meninas! –A voz feminina soou interrompendo minha conversa com Angela. Viramos surpresas e nos deparamos com Jessica vindo em nossa direção, no refeitório, risonha.

-Jess! O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar trabalhando no seu novo emprego? –Perguntei feliz por ver minha amiga. Ela se sentou em nossa mesa e roubou uma batata frita do prato de Angela.

-Meu trabalho começa na segunda. Vim pegar o que o Edward Filho da Puta Cullen me deve. –Jess falou e sua voz mostrava a sua revolta. Até agora eu não tinha perguntado a ela o que Edward disse, mas senti, pelo modo como se comportava que era um assunto que Jessica não queria falar.

-E quanto você vai receber? Já sabe? –Angela perguntou.

-Não sei, mas não deve ser muito. Em todo o caso eu vou logo lá. –Levantou-se. –Mike está lá embaixo me esperando. Vamos sair para comemorar as mudanças boas que estão ocorrendo na minha vida. Ah e vamos marcar algo na segunda para comemorar as mudanças que ocorrerão com a Bella nesse final de semana! Afinal de contas finalmente sua flor será desflorada e...

-Jess, poupe-nos disso. –Angela disse enfadada. Jessica riu e beliscou nossas bochechas.

-Estou com pressa por isso não teremos uma conversa descente. Falo com vocês melhor amanhã. –Disse e foi embora acenando.

-Ela parece muito bem.

-Parece sim Angela. E, se Deus quiser, eu estarei com essa mesma felicidade na próxima semana.

...

Sai mais cedo do trabalho. Fui a uma butique e comprei um lingerie preto, bem discreto, mas bonito. Tinha roupas para dar e vender em casa então minha preocupação com roupas não existia. Minha bolsa como os pertences que precisaria já estava arrumada, escondida no meu closet. Assim que cheguei a casa coloquei na mala o lingerie e as camisinhas que comprei. Fui diretamente para o banheiro e tomei um banho demorado regado a muitos produtos de higiene pessoal (sabonete, hidratante, produtos para o cabelo). Queria estar perfeita para Jacob. Queria que a noite fosse perfeita, mesmo com a minha inexperiência. Eu queria apagar todos os vestígios do conto de fadas que não deu certo, minha historia com o Edward, e criar uma nova historia. Eu iria conseguir isso. Nada poderia dar errado agora.

Sai do banho e fui para meu closet. Vestiria um vestido curto, branco, todo rendado, lindo, e sapatos vermelhos. Aprontei meus cabelos num coque elaborado e coloquei brincos de pérolas. Como a tensão estava ameaçando meu autocontrole coloquei meus fones de ouvido e me deixei levar pela melodia de Chopin enquanto fazia minha maquiagem.

O exercício com música ajudou, assim como se lembrar das palavras de Jess e Angela sobre minha decisão. Todos pareciam de acordo, algo bem diferente de quando decidi casar com Edward após dois meses de namoro.

Edward...

Procurei afastá-lo da minha cabeça. Naquele momento de "tudo ou nada" não tinha espaço para pensar em Edward ou no casamento falido que tive com ele. Voltei a me concentrar na maquiagem tentando destacar meus olhos com uma combinação de sombras.

Meus fones foram arrancados do meu ouvido.

-HEI! –Esbravejei e encontrei olhos igualmente furiosos me fitando. Edward estava no meu quarto, ao meu lado.

-POR QUE NÃO ME RESPONDEU? ESTOU CHAMANDO VOCÊ DESDE QUE ENTREI EM CASA! –Perguntou aos berros. Eu o olhei com deboche.

-Seria por que meus ouvidos estavam ocupados com os meus fones de ouvido? –Disse. Edward calou-se por alguns instantes. Voltei a minha maquiagem um tanto irritada por ele não sair.

-Vai sair? –Perguntou. Peguei meu batom no lado direito da bancada e o passei. –Dá para responder? –Edward perguntou com rudeza.

-Não Edward, eu estou me arrumando para jogar banco imobiliário com a vizinha. –Falei com desdém.

-Com quem você vai sair? –Exigiu. Bufei irritada.

-Não é da sua conta para onde vou e com quem. –Peguei meu batom na bancada e sai do banheiro. Peguei minha pequena bolsa de viagem e guardei o batom.

-É dá minha conta sim. Caso tenha se esquecido eu sou o SEU marido. –Falou com autoridade. Reprimi um riso.

-Pena que você tenha lembrado isso tarde demais. –Murmurei segurando minha bolsa e seguindo para a porta. –Volto na segunda. –Comuniquei. Eu dei alguns passos e cheguei ao corredor. Alguém segurou meu braço fazendo-me parar bruscamente. Olhei para Edward confusa. O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

-Edward, solte o meu braço. –Exigi olhando-o com fúria. Edward não soltou. Em seus olhos cor ocre eu vi algo que até então nunca havia visto: medo. Ainda sim eu mantive minha postura firme.

-Você não vai sair daqui e ir com aquele idiota. –Disse. Eu o encarei bestificada.

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu sei muito bem para onde vão com quem vai e fazer o que. Não vou permitir! Você ainda é a minha mulher! –Edward falava com firmeza, mas havia uma pontada de histeria na voz. Eu ri alto, mas alto do que gostaria após ouvir sua afirmação.

-EU SOU SUA MULHER? ESSA PIADA FOI BOAAAA! Agora me solte. E a propósito que coisa feia você ficar me espionando! –O sarcasmo tingia minha voz.

-COMO SE ATREVE A ME TRAIR? –Edward gritou.

-Eu não estou traindo você por que você NUNCA foi o meu marido. Agora pare com essa palhaçada! E a propósito Jacob não é o meu amante, ele é MEU namorado. Me solta! –Com um safanão consegui me livrar de Edward. Dei alguns passos apressados em direção a saída. Novamente Edward me puxou pelo braço, mas desta vez não foi meramente para me parar. Jogou-me na parede e prensou seu corpo ao meu. Desnorteada eu o olhei com pavor. O que Edward estava pensando? Prendeu meus pulsos na parede, um pouco acima da minha cabeça. Enchi os pulmões de ar para gritar, mas nada pude fazer quando Edward me beijou. O choque perpassou meu corpo. Edward me beijava com fúria e tentava ser correspondido. Fiquei paralisada, presa a ele, por alguns instantes até acordar. Quando o fiz consegui empurrá-lo. Minha bolsa já estava caída no chão e com a vontade que eu tinha de ir embora não me preocupei em pega-la. Tentei correr para a saída, mas Edward foi mais rápido e novamente segurou meu braço.

-ME SOLTA! SOCORROOOO! –Gritei. Tentei empurrá-lo novamente, chutá-lo, socá-lo, mas Edward conseguiu me imobilizar por meio de um abraço. Com toda a confusão, eu tentando me livrar dele e Edward tentando me impedir de ir, acabamos caindo no chão.

Cansada pelo esforço que fiz, fiquei completamente parada, arfante, sendo prensada pelo corpanzil de Edward. Ele estava igualmente cansado. Afastou-se um pouco de mim e me olhou; suas mãos segurando meus pulsos acima da cabeça. Novamente eu vi naqueles olhos cor de ocre medo por algo, ânsia por algo e a vontade de fazer algo. O que seria esse algo? O que Edward queria de mim afinal? Eu encontrei algo no seu olhar, um sentimento escondido. Um sentimento que eu já havia experimentado por ele. Será que Edward estava...

Eu vi em seus olhos a sua intenção, mas desta vez eu não fiz nada. Não tentei afastá-lo de mim quando Edward inclinou-se e me beijou agora de uma forma mais calma que a primeira. E eu não protestei. Por que eu não estava impedindo aquilo? Por que eu estava permitindo que Edward continuasse deitado sobre mim, beijando-me? A resposta estava diante de mim, mas eu me recusava a acreditar. Seria possível, após tudo o que ele fez, eu ainda amá-lo? Eu me assustei quando constatei que essa era a verdade que eu quis negar durante todo esse tempo. E contrariando aos meus princípios, contrariando a razão, ao invés de empurrá-lo e seguir meu caminho eu fui correspondendo a ele. Fui permitindo que Edward explorasse o interior de minha boca com sua língua e que seu corpo pesasse completamente sobre o mim. Edward afastou-se; um sorriso nos lábios, os olhos fechados. Isso foi só por alguns instantes. Voltou a me beijar com mais ânsia que anteriormente, de um jeito tão intenso, tão... Prazeroso.

Confiante de que eu não iria fugir, Edward soltou meus pulsos (seus lábios ainda nos meus) e suas mãos deslizaram por toda a extensão do meu corpo. Minhas mãos, agora livres, migraram para a sua nuca, para os seus cabelos, segurando-os entre meus dedos. Uma parte de mim gritava para parar, para seguir meus planos, mas eu não o fiz. Por que eu queria aquilo, eu queria Edward. Eu o amava. Eu sempre o amei. Jacob foi apenas um meio de esquecê-lo, um meio ineficaz; constatei. E eu soube mais do que nunca que tudo estava acabado. Edward havia vencido. Acho que sempre soube que nessa disputa estipulada por ambos eu iria perder. Eu sempre fui fraca. Mesmo agora eu já não poderia negar o que eu queria. O que eu queria era ser beijada com delicadeza por Edward como agora, seus lábios estavam ainda mais macios sobre os meus do que antes, e eu queria ser acariciada por suas mãos fortes que tocavam meu corpo, Edward nunca me tocou daquele jeito até agora.

Rendida

Eu estava rendida pela doçura que Edward mostrava para mim. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela excitação, pela emoção do momento. Esqueci a racionalidade e voltei a ser a Bella sonhadora, ávida pelo seu príncipe encantado. E eu que pensei que aquela Bella não mais existia... Como foi fácil trazê-la à tona!

Senti o peso de Edward sumir de mim, ele havia erguido parte de seu corpo. Continuei imóvel, os olhos fechados, esperando pelo que viria a seguir. Durante alguns segundos senti o frio da noite chocar contra meu corpo (Edward havia se levantado) e então o chão desapareceu abaixo de mim. Quando abri os olhos Edward me deitava em sua cama e novamente cobria meu corpo com o seu. Ergui minhas mãos e coloquei em seu rosto, queria empurrá-lo, queria sair dali. A momentânea racionalidade foi novamente sufocada por um ato de Edward. Acreditando que meu ato era uma caricia, Edward pegou uma de minhas mãos e levou aos seus lábios beijando a palma. Novamente me senti amordaçada para fazer algo.

-Bella... –Edward murmurou meu nome com doçura e inclinou-se para me beijar.

Atada

Eu não conseguia rejeitá-lo. Fechei os olhos e me entreguei ao beijo, correspondendo timidamente a sua caricia. Em alguns momentos Edward se afastava, mas voltava para mim. Curiosa, eu abri os olhos e notei que ele tirava suas peças de roupa. Um arrepio perpassou meu corpo quando notei o que nós faríamos. Eu iria me entregar a ele? Daria a ele a pureza que prometi dar a Jacob?

-Ah! –Arfei ao sentir que Edward migrava seus lábios para o meu pescoço, leves mordiscadas no local. Ele começou com um passeio ousado beijando meu rosto (pálpebras, bochechas, ponta do nariz, lábios), descendo pela minha mandíbula, chegando a minha orelha (mordiscou) e descendo pelo meu pescoço até o meu ombro direito. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo por cima das roupas sem pressa alguma de uma caricia mais ousada. Ele sabia que havia vencido e que eu não resistiria então por que apressar a consumação? Abri os olhos e mesmo na semi-escuridão do quarto pude ver que Edward havia tirado o casaco, seu terno, o colete e estava vestido apenas com a camisa preta de botões, calças e sapatos. Edward me olhou como quem pedia permissão para seguir adiante na sua empreitada. Eu continuei parada fitando-o. Eu não estava dando consentimento a nada, mas também não estava mostrando que não queria.

Ajoelhou-se na cama e, enquanto fazia isso, desceu suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Aproximou-se dos meus pés e retirou o salto alto que eu usava. Com meus pés expostos, Edward inclinou-se para beijá-los e foi seguindo um caminho de beijos pelo meu corpo ainda vestido até chegar aos meus lábios.

O vazio

Embora meus olhos estivessem parcialmente abertos, eu não via a nada. Como se uma escuridão toldasse minha visão. Seria essa escuridão o meu futuro? Era bem provável. Ouvi o barulho de tecido atritando-se com pele. Edward terminava de se despir. Continuei imóvel encarando o teto sem querer me situar, rezando para a racionalidade não me encontrar ou eu iria enlouquecer.

O barulho do zíper do meu vestido chamou a minha atenção. Edward mantinha seus olhos em mim, parecia temeroso com a minha ação. Foi deslizando meu vestido, retirando-o por baixo, até eu ficar apenas de lingerie. Não contente apenas em ver, Edward acariciou meu corpo com a ponta dos dedos parecendo fascinado com algo. Ficou perdido em pensamentos, os olhos fora de foco enquanto estava sentado próximo a mim. A mão acariciava despreocupadamente minha barriga.

"Eu preciso... Preciso parar..." –A mente ordenou, mas o corpo não obedeceu. Eu estava entorpecida, não encontrava o comando do meu corpo. Edward não me deu a chance, de novo. Avançou mais faminto do que antes me beijando com vontade, tocando meu corpo com um pouco mais de força e, no processo, retirando meu lingerie.

Eu ainda estava em duvida. A racionalidade brigava com a emotividade e por esse motivo eu estava parada sem corresponder aos estímulos de Edward. Ele percebeu minha imobilidade e sustentou seu peso, seu corpo sobre mim. Seus olhos em mim esperando por algo, esperando que eu acordasse da letargia. Ele estava tão próximo de mim! E mesmo que estivesse ao alcance das minhas mãos, eu não me movia para tocá-lo como havia feito no corredor.

-Bella... –Edward me chamou. Um sussurro em meio à escuridão. –Por favor... –Foi tudo o que disse. Ele queria que eu reagisse a ele, queria que eu eliminasse a duvida e tomasse posição naquela situação. Eu tomei, mas não a decisão sábia. Ergui uma mão e toquei seu rosto que estava a centímetros do meu. Edward suspirou e fechou os olhos entregando-se a caricia simples que eu proporcionava. Deixou novamente seu corpo pesar sobre o meu. Um arrepio perpassou meu corpo quando minha pele nua tocou a pele de Edward. Eu senti muitas coisas naquele contado: o calor de Edward, abrasador; o seu cheiro másculo e doce; seu hálito quente; sua masculinidade. Eu nunca havia estado com um homem tão intimamente antes. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas... Eu fazia. Minhas mãos acariciaram os braços de Edward, os músculos risos, e seguiram para suas costas. Edward lambeu meu pescoço até encontrar o lóbulo da minha orelha sugando-o. Senti o meu corpo inteiro ser tomado de espasmos e um calor abrasador. Fiquei desnorteada com essas sensações, eu não estava acostumada a isso. Edward segurou meu rosto e me beijou de uma forma selvagem. Eu correspondi beijando de uma forma que nunca beijei homem algum, nem mesmo ele. Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo puxando-o com força, forçando-o a não afastar seu rosto de mim. Ainda sim Edward teve forças para se afastar. Seus lábios migraram para baixo beijando minha clavícula e foram descendo até chegar aos meus seios.

Eu sabia teoricamente sobre sexo (antes da minha lua de mel com Edward eu procurei saber sobre o assunto), mas tudo estava sendo novo para mim. Então quando Edward tomou meus seios com a boca, eu tentei me afastar assustada. Recuei na cama afastando-o com as mãos. Edward ficou temeroso com meu ato, devia ter pensado que eu o estava recuando. Ele deve ter captado o porquê do empurrão que dei nele. Eu era virgem, inexperiente então, e ele era o primeiro. Aquele que me ensinaria a tudo. Ele entendeu.

-Confie em mim. –Murmurou.

Eu queria rir pelas suas palavras. Confiar nele? Seria o mesmo que confiar em uma serpente! A Bella sarcástica aproveitaria aquela situação para protestar, mas eu não consegui.

Edward inclinou-se vagarosamente, os olhos em mim, e beijou meus seios. Mordi o lábio inferior para reprimir um gemido e minhas mãos seguraram fortemente os lençóis.

Beijos em meus seios, minha barriga... Descendo, sempre descendo. Minhas pernas foram afastadas pelas suas mãos. E então...

O paraíso

Certa vez li em algum lugar que o orgasmo, o prazer sexual, para os franceses é chamado de "pequena morte". De fato eu sentia como se estivesse morrendo de tão imersa que estava no prazer que Edward me proporcionava com seus lábios. Sons incompreensíveis saiam de meus lábios enquanto o prazer me dominava. Tentei fechar as pernas, mas Edward as manteve abertas tocando-me intimamente em minha feminilidade com sua língua. Um ir e vir de algo desconhecido atingia meu corpo. Algo crescia a cada vinda, a cada caricia de Edward. Meu corpo reagia a todas essas sensações serpenteando. E então...

A morte

Meu corpo relaxou completamente e tudo cessou por alguns instantes: meus gemidos, minhas mãos que apertavam os lençóis e minha respiração. Eu me sentia imersa no vazio enquanto meu corpo inteiro pulsava pelo orgasmo alcançado. Eu tinha que admitir ainda que somente para mim, que aquela fora uma experiência sem igual.

Senti na pele dedos que me tocavam e lábios que me beijavam num caminho inverso ao caminho feito. Colocou seu corpo sobre o meu e, com seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do meu, ficou me observando. Estaca claro para mim, pelo modo como Edward me olhava, que ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, satisfeito por ter me proporcionado prazer, por ter sido o primeiro. Acariciava meu rosto com uma mão. Sua caricia durou apenas alguns instantes, Edward esperava por algo. Por fim minha respiração voltou ao normal e o torpor pelo orgasmo cedeu. Era bem provável que Edward esperava por isso. Voltou a deitar-se sobre mim, aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

-Esta noite é sua. O prazer será só seu. –Mordiscou minha orelha e com suas pernas afastou minhas pernas. Aquele era o momento para aceita-lo ou negá-lo, não haveria volta se eu permitisse que Edward me tomasse por completo. Ainda que eu decidisse não ficar com ele, meu corpo estaria sempre marcado por ele.

Meu tempo havia acabado, pude sentir em minhas entranhas quando Edward uniu seu corpo ao meu.

-Ah! –Arfei sentindo uma dor aguda golpear meu ventre. Por reflexo afastei-me de Edward, mas o mesmo me manteve parada segurando-me pela cintura. Eu iria protestar, mas Edward beijou-me sufocando o gemido de dor que eu iria fazer. Senti seu corpo ir de encontro ao meu, minha virgindade sendo arrancada de mim por ele. Correspondi ao seu beijo desnorteada demais para fazer outra coisa que não isso. Edward sabia de alguma forma de minha agonia, tentou através de seus lábios nos meus e de suas mãos em meu corpo me excitar e assim eliminar a tensão e a dor.

Não sei como ele conseguiu, mas fui relaxando ao seu toque, aos seus beijos, e a dor foi desaparecendo sendo substituída por um prazer sem precedentes. Minhas mãos acariciaram seus braços, suas costas. Em alguns momentos arranhei suas costas, mas Edward não protestou. Minha vingança, minha única vingança para o que Edward fazia comigo. Enquanto nossos corpos se encaixavam e os gemidos de Edward eram mesclados com o meu nome, pude sentir novamente o prazer chegando, agora mais potente do que antes. E eu não era a única a sentir esse prazer, Edward também o estava sentindo.

Prazer

Desejo

Calor

O céu

Ahhh! –Arfei abraçando Edward fortemente a mim, atando-o com meus braços e pernas. Edward abraçou-me também aumentando a colisão de nossos corpos e chegando ao ápice juntamente comigo.

Estávamos suados, cansados, arfantes e Edward me preenchia todo. Havia tanto dele em todo o lugar! O prazer me dominou. Fechei os olhos, relaxei, sorri. E então, pouco a pouco, como ácido que corrói a carne, a verdade foi chegando. A racionalidade me atingiu com uma força incapacitante. Abri os olhos e encarei o teto, atônica. O que eu havia feito comigo, com Jacob? Como eu pude? Como pude me deixar ser seduzida por ele? Como pude ser tão fraca? Meus braços e pernas deixaram de envolvê-lo. Edward saiu de cima de mim dando-me espaço para respirar. Eu não perdi tempo. Após Me libertar do peso de seu corpo, que até então comprimia o meu na cama, eu me afastei, arrastei-me até ficar bem próxima da ponta da cama oposta a ele e fiquei de costas para Edward, em posição fetal. Meu corpo tremia, mas não era pelo prazer que a pouco senti e sim pelo desespero, pela tristeza, pelo arrependimento, pela vergonha. Eu tinha raiva, não de Edward por ter se aproveitado de minha fraqueza, mas de mim mesma. Apesar de saber o quão errado foi me entregar a ele, ainda sim eu me sentia feliz por ele ter me tomado, por ter sido o primeiro.

Eu era nojenta, nociva, repulsiva.

Eu queria chorar, mas não conseguia derramar uma lágrima sequer, chocada demais com os últimos acontecimentos para ordenar ao meu cérebro para fazê-lo. Eu não me importei de estar em sua cama, nua, com a pele exposta para o vento invernal que penetrava o quarto por alguma janela aberta. Eu não ligava para mais nada. Tudo estava acabado para mim.

Senti o edredom deslizar pela minha pele; Edward me cobria. Deitou-se de lado, atrás de mim, perto o suficiente para eu sentir sua pele nua ainda em chamas. Abraçou-me por trás. Eu continuei na mesma posição sem me importar em virar e corresponder ou sair correndo dali.

Game over

...

Eu dormi. Eu dormi na cama de Edward. Pensei que, após a noite que tive com ele, eu não conseguiria dormir com a consciência tão pesada. Espreguicei-me na cama e afastei o edredom que me cobria. Quando olhei para o meu corpo nu, com algumas marcas da noite passada, senti uma revolta tão grande de mim mesma!

-Sua idiota! Estúpida! Como pôde! –Protestei para mim jogando-me repetidas vezes de encontro à cama, querendo me punir fisicamente pela minha fraqueza. Cheguei a me socar duas vezes no rosto. E então percebi que não adiantaria. Ficar me punindo não traria minha virgindade de volta.

Sentei na cama e olhei para a janela, as cortinas afastadas, para constatar que o Sol já havia raiado e que devia ser tarde. Levantei logo em seguida, eu precisava de um banho. Edward não estava na cama, não estava em lugar nenhum do quarto.

"Aposto que se mandou! Conseguiu o que queria e foi se vangloriar em algum lugar. Eu mereço!" –Eu pensei cheia de revolta. Cruzei nua o quarto e o corredor, entrando em meu quarto. Não havia ninguém lá. Pretendia entrar no banheiro, mas vi algo no chão, em cima da minha cama, ao lado da minha bolsa: meu celular.

-MERDA! –Corri até a cama e o peguei. O celular estava desligado. Estranho. Ele deveria estar ligado. Eu o liguei e rapidamente vi milhares de mensagens e chamadas não atendidas de Jacob. Estremeci. Eu havia esquecido completamente de Jacob.

"Eu to perdida!" –Disquei o número enquanto pensava em uma desculpa. O que diria a Jacob para justificar a minha falta? A verdade? Não, eu não poderia dizer a verdade. Jacob me odiaria; ele me enxotaria de sua vida. Este pensamento deveria causar pânico em mim, perder Jacob, mas não senti nada. Isso era o pior. A noite com Edward havia me modificado tanto assim?

Jacob atendeu. Olhei o celular sem saber o que fazer. Lentamente coloquei o celular no ouvido.

-BELLA? É VOCE? BELLA! –Gritava em agonia. Foi difícil balbuciar algo, mas consegui.

-Jacob?

-BELLA, ONDE VOCE ESTÁ? O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCE?

-Jacob, acalme-se. Eu estou bem.

-POR QUE NÃO ME ATENDEU? TEM IDEIA DO QUÃO PREOCUPADO EU FIQUEI?

-Desculpe Jacob, eu tive um imprevisto...

-QUE TIPO DE IMPREVISTO É ESSE? –Jacob estava furioso. Sua fúria não ajudaria em nada na nossa conversa.

-Eu tive... Tive um problema com o Edward. Não pude ir ao nosso encontro. Desculpe.

-Problema com Edward? Que tipo de problema? –Jacob perguntou numa voz um pouco mais composta.

-Eu discuti com ele ontem e... –Eu me calei. O que eu diria? "Nós discutimos e depois transamos?".

-E? –Jacob me incitou a continuar. –Bella, ele fez algo contra você? Conte-me. Se ele a machucou eu vou...

-Não Jake! Eu to bem! Olha, eu peço perdão mesmo. Com toda a confusão de ontem eu me esqueci de manter o celular por perto para falar com você. Eu sinto muito. –Murmurei sentindo a voz sumir. Eu estava enganando Jacob, a pessoa mais decente que conheci depois dos meus pais e de Angela. Jacob suspirou.

-O importante é que você está bem. Eu fiquei muito preocupado, procurei você e liguei para você. Cheguei a procurá-la na casa do Edward, eu fui até o seu apartamento, mas não me deixaram subir. O recepcionista disse que muito provavelmente vocês não estavam no apartamento já que ninguém atendia ao telefone. –Pensando na noite passada, não me lembro de ouvir telefone tocando.

-Eu peço perdão. Façamos o seguinte eu vou tomar meu banho e me arrumar. Venha me pegar aqui em casa. –Eu não tinha certeza se era isso o que eu queria estar com Jacob, mas não queria encontrar com Edward e seu sorriso "eu venci você".

-Tudo bem então. Eu ligo quando estiver ai no seu prédio. E vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

Estremeci. Eu não conseguiria mentir para Jacob, infelizmente.

-Ok. Até mais.

-Eu amo você Bells. –Ele disse numa voz afável esquecendo-se de minha falta. Minha voz ficou presa na garganta.

-Eu... Eu também. –Murmurei. Desliguei o celular. Definitivamente eu queria que a terra me tragasse.

...

Banho tomado, vestida com roupas bem simples (calça jeans, camiseta branca, sandália vermelha) e com a minha bolsa, eu segui para fora. Eu segui pelos corredores do apartamento, mas não passei da sala de estar. Quase me esbarrei com alguém que carregava uma bandeja com café da manhã.

-Ah! Bella! Você acordou! Eu estava levando café da manhã na cama para você. –Disse numa voz estranhamente afável. Levantei o rosto e me deparei com Edward. Tinha uma cara feliz, estava vestido bem casual (calça jeans preta, camisa vermelha e tênis All Star preto). Fechei a cara de imediato. Ele caminhou até a mesa da sala de estar e deixou a bandeja com comida em cima da mesma.

-Já que você levantou, vamos tomar café aqui na sala? –Afastou uma cadeira na certa para que eu me sentasse.

-Eu estou de saída. –Disse querendo sair o quanto antes dali, mas Edward me parou segurando meu braço.

-Tome café comigo, por favor. Não custará nada pra você. Poxa, tive tanto trabalho para fazer! –resmungou. Eu o olhei, cética. –Ok, eu comprei tudo o que está aqui em cima da mesa. Não sei fazer nada. –Confessou.

-Onde estão Magdalena e Eli? –Perguntei sentando-me na cadeira ofertada por Edward. Pela minha visão periférica eu o vi sorrir.

-Liguei e dei o dia de folga para elas. Quer que eu lhe sirva? –Perguntou já segurando o bule com o café. Eu lancei um olhar irritado.

-Minhas mãos ainda funcionam, eu posso me servir sozinha. –Esbravejei. Edward congelou com meu ato, afastou-se do bule e se sentou no seu lugar, quase ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ele não merecia minha raiva, ele não havia feito nada. Eu sentia raiva de mim mesma por ter cedido tão facilmente. Durante alguns minutos ficamos em silencio comendo. Edward me olhava o tempo todo, mas ignorei. Eu só queria comer e fugir dali, fugir das reações que a proximidade com Edward causava em meu corpo.

-Alice ligou. –Disse subitamente. –Ela está na fazenda pertencente à família Cullen juntamente com Jasper. Ela nos convidou para passar o domingo lá. Eu disse que iríamos.

Assim que Edward terminou de falar, eu parei de comer.

-Ligue e diga que você vai sozinho. Eu não pretendo sair com você! –Eu o olhei com raiva. Edward me olhou ressentido.

-Bella, nós precisamos conversar. Você sabe disso. Então eu pensei que seria bom se fôssemos...

-Não precisamos ir para lugar nenhum para conversarmos! Podemos conversar aqui!

-Eu não quero conversar aqui sujeito a intervenção de qualquer um. Por favor, Bella. –Edward me olhou suplicante. Eu odiava aquela cara de cão sem dono que ele fazia, me deixava vulnerável.

-Me dê uma boa razão para ir com você Edward? –Cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo.

-Eu não aceitarei conversar em outro lugar. –Disse firme.

Eu poderia contestar mandá-lo a merda e ir embora, mas eu precisava resolver tudo.

-Tudo bem. Aceito o convite não por você, mas pela Alice e pelo Jasper. Eu já recusei convites demais deles. –Justifiquei. Que Edward não percebesse que havia mais coisas que me motivavam a aceitar. Eu não queria admitir para mim mesma que eu ia por ele, quem dirá admitir para o próprio Edward!

Levantei da mesa.

-Aonde vai? –Edward perguntou.

-Vou arrumar algumas coisas e fazer uma ligação. –Disse seguindo para o meu quarto.

...

-Eu não acredito! Por que não é mais para eu ir buscá-la? –Jacob perguntou irritado. Eu suspirei ao celular.

-Eu vou resolver minha situação com o Edward definitivamente. Sei que havia dito que resolveria depois, mas após o que aconteceu eu decidi resolver logo. Eu não quero ser a mulher leviana nessa historia. Ser é melhor resolver logo.

-Se você acha isso então tudo bem. Eu apoio a sua decisão. Bella, você quer que eu esteja ao seu lado enquanto resolve sua situação com Edward? Eu não me importo de...

-Não Jake! Fique ai. Eu resolvo sozinha. Ligo para você ao anoitecer.

-Ok. Eu espero que resolva mesmo sua situação com o Edward. Eu não suporto mais tudo isso Bella! –Jacob disse com agonia na voz.

-Eu sei Jake, eu sei. Eu vou resolver. –Falei nervosa.

-Eu amo você Bella. Não se esqueça disso.

Silêncio.

"Vamos! Diga que o ama!" –Exigi de mim.

-Eu amo você Jake. Agente se vê depois.

Desliguei o celular sentindo-me arrasada. Eu estava mentindo para Jacob? Eu ainda o amava? Se eu o amava, por que eu o trai? A resposta estava diante de mim, mas eu me recusava a vê-la. Coloquei o celular em um bolso da minha pequena mala de viagem. Eu a peguei e sai pela porta do meu quarto.

Edward estava de pé encostado na parede ao lado da minha porta. Sua postura rígida e rosto enfezado deixavam claro que ele ouviu minha conversa com Jake. Eu não iria me abalar com isso.

-Vamos logo acabar com essa palhaçada! –Disse dando passos firmes para a saída.

-Hoje tudo isso irá acabar. –Murmurou postando-se ao meu lado. Por duas vezes, enquanto íamos para a garagem, captei sua mão aproximar-se da minha, como se Edward quisesse pega-la. Fiquei satisfeita por ele não ter ousado tanto. Entrei em seu carro jogando minha pequena mala atrás no banco dos passageiros e Edward fez o mesmo com sua pequena bolsa de viagem. Afivelei meu cinto e encostei minha cabeça no vidro da janela olhando para fora enquanto Edward ligava o carro tirando-o da sua vaga na garagem.

Tudo se resolveria hoje. Tinha que se resolver. Após o que aconteceu comigo e com Edward não poderíamos mais ficar do jeito de antigamente.

Edward pov's

Durante alguns dias fui ignorado por Bella, de novo. Eu entendia seu ato, ela estava irritada com o que fiz a Jessica. De qualquer forma eu estava tranqüilo. A demissão de Jessica de fato manteve Bella mais em casa, o que era um alívio. Pensei... Já que ela não voltou a sair e se encontrar com o cara com quem ela ficou naquela noite, significa que ele não era importante.

E com o passar dos dias, o sábado chegou.

Eu sabia que tinha de dar o próximo passo, mas sempre me acovardava, deixava para o outro dia a conversa definitiva com Bella. Isso me enervava, mas, mesmo que isso me incomodasse, eu não conseguia fazer algo.

Havia contratado uma nova secretária, uma senhora de quarenta e sete anos super eficiente e feia. Ninguém nunca em sã consciência poderia dizer que tenho um caso com a senhora e isso poderia diminuir a raiva de Bella; ela sabia que eu tive algo com Tânia. Talvez Bella só estivesse sendo difícil comigo por que até então Tânia trabalhava para mim. Eu esperava que as coisas melhorassem com minha decisão quanto à demissão de Tânia.

Naquela manhã de sábado Bella saiu antes de mim em sua moto. Cheguei um pouco tarde à empresa e nem pude falar com ela, sequer olhá-la, pois tinha muitos compromissos naquele dia.

-Bom dia senhor Cullen. –A nova secretaria cumprimentou. Suspirei.

-Bom dia.

...

Dia atarefado, dia muito atarefado. Eu não tinha tempo para nada. Bom, era ótimo estar ocupado assim e deixar as decisões difíceis para depois. Eu pensei que tudo seguiria seu curso normalmente como tem sido nos últimos dias, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Entre uma reunião e outra, à tarde, passei no setor do RH e vi um rosto familiar. Sorri.

-Senhora Slater, vá indo para a sala e reuniões. Eu preciso cumprimentar um certo alguém. –Disse afastando-me de minha secretária e seguindo para a entrada do departamento de relações humanas. Jessica conversava com uma funcionaria, parecia estar se preparando para partir. Quando me avistou Jessica fechou a cara. É claro depois da reprimenda que dei ela reagiria dessa forma!

-Ora se não é a antiga ovelha negra da minha empresa! –Disse aos risos. Jessica estreitou os olhos.

-Olha se não é o babaca do meu antigo chefe! –Esbravejou.

-Não seja assim meu bem, eu ajudei você. Eu poderia ter manchado seu currículo, mas não o fiz. Não deixei claro para o seu próximo contratante a funcionaria péssima que é. –Falei com sarcasmo. Para o meu espanto Jessica sorriu.

-Sabe, eu estive pensando naquela nossa conversa e me lembrei de algo que você disse. No inicio eu não entendi direito, mas depois compreendi. Você disse, antes de eu ir embora no dia em que fui demitida que eu não tiraria ela de você, por que ela é sua. Estava falando de Bella?

Eu a encarei confuso. O que ela queria fazendo uma pergunta dessas?

-Então você a ama, não é? Eu já imaginava. Bella não enxerga nada ao seu redor, mas eu sou muito observadora. Notei sua mudança de comportamento com relação à Bella. Conclui que você sente algo forte por ela, tão forte que me despediu para que Bella não saiba o que é viver. Como se ela precisasse de mim para uma coisa dessas, ela tem o Jake agora.

-Jake? Quem é esse? Do que está falando garota? –Perguntei entre dentes. Jessica parecia reprimir uma risada.

-Se minha teoria estiver certa, o que eu vou dizer a você vai doer um bocado. Você sabe quais são os planos da Bella para esse fim de semana?

Fechei a cara. Eu não estava gostando do sorrisinho estampado no rosto de Jessica.

-Não, mas acredito que não será sair com você após o expediente. –Sorri vitorioso, mas eu não havia vencido.

-Ela vai sair sim, mas não é comigo nem com nenhum do grupo de amigos. Ela vai viajar com o Jacob. Será a viagem da vida dela! Farão algo ao entardecer e a noite Jacob vai levá-la a uma pousada onde passarão a noite juntos. Após entregar a virgindade para o homem de que gosta, Bella vai voltar apenas para pegar as suas coisas e morar com Jacob. Um plano interessante, não acha?

Não sei com que cara eu olhava para Jessica, mas devia ser uma feição cômica. Enquanto eu compreendia palavra por palavra de Jessica, a mesma seguiu seu caminho. Atônico, eu segui para a minha sala. Minha nova secretária não estava à vista, o que agradeci. Sentei em minha poltrona.

Bella viajaria com Jacob

Bella dormiria com ele

Bella... Pediria... Divorcio...

...

-... Mas senhor Cullen...! –A senhora Stanley chamou, mas eu a ignorei. Fiquei imerso contra a minha vontade no trabalho, resolvendo problemas da empresa a fim de esquecer. Esquecer o que ouvi de Jessica. Impossível. Eu não esqueci, suas palavras tinham a potência de um soco.

-Eu PRECISO sair agora! –Disse irritado seguindo para fora da sala, encostando o restante do trabalho para outro dia. Fui diretamente para o espaço de Bella na empresa supondo que ela sairia no mesmo horário de sempre. Não a encontrei. Olhei o meu relógio de pulso. Bella ainda deveria estar na empresa, por que não estava? Fui ao encontro do chefe do departamento contábil. Ele me recebeu em sua sala com um sorriso amigável, mas o sorriso se esmaeceu quando viu minha carranca.

-Senhor Cullen? –Ele me olhou confuso.

-Onde Bella está? –Perguntei com a voz falha.

-Bem... A... A senhora Cullen pediu para sair mais cedo.

-MERDA! –Esbravejei saindo as pressas da sala do home, do meu andar, da empresa. Eu não previa isso. Bella pedindo para sair mais cedo? Por quê? Se isso não era um indicio de que a tal Jessica falou a verdade, então eu não sabia nomear o que a atitude de Bella significava. Muitas pessoas me cumprimentaram enquanto eu seguia em disparada para a garagem.

"Como se ela precisasse de mim para uma coisa dessas, ela tem o Jake agora."

Quem era Jake? O cara que beijou Bella naquele barzinho? Acreditei que aquele cara era um qualquer que Bella beijou para me atingir, mas se Jessica o conhecia talvez não fosse alguém sem importância.

"Se minha teoria estiver certa, o que eu vou dizer a você vai doer um bocado. Você sabe quais são os planos da Bella para esse fim de semana?"

Entrei em meu carro e logo estava dirigindo a toda velocidade. Eu tinha que ser rápido, se eu não chegasse a tempo, se não esclarecesse o que eu sentia, eu perderia Bella. Como pude ser tão arrogante? Como pude negligenciar meus sentimentos esperando que o tempo fizesse o seu trabalho de me aproximar de Bella? O que eu estive fazendo durante o tempo após o evento, quando eu era a imagem que via refletida nos olhos de Bella?

"Ela vai viajar com o Jacob."

Não! Eu não permitiria! Eu tinha que ter ainda algum direito como seu marido!

"Será a viagem da vida dela! Farão algo ao entardecer e a noite Jacob vai levá-la a uma pousada onde passarão a noite juntos."

Ouvi as buzinas dos carros que ficavam para trás. Certamente eu receberia multas pela alta velocidade.

"Após entregar a virgindade para o homem de que gosta, Bella vai voltar apenas para pegar as suas coisas e morar com Jacob."

E enfim eu cheguei a minha casa...

...

-BELLA! BELLA! –Gritei querendo desesperadamente que ela estivesse em minha casa, que as palavras de Jessica fossem mentira para me atormentar. Como nada ouvi enquanto a procurava em casa, meu desespero cresceu exponencialmente. Procurei na sala, sala de estar, sacada...

-Bella... –Minha voz sumiu. Ela não estava em casa, ela havia saído como Jessica disse. Bella estava com o tal Jacob, ela havia escolhido a ele. ELE!

"Não posso permitir! Mas o que posso fazer? Ela se foi..." –O ar em meus pulmões parecia rarefeito. Meu coração estava a ponto de explodir. Sem muita esperança de encontrá-la, visto que Bella não respondia aos meus chamados, fui até o seu quarto na esperança de encontrar alguma pista de seu paradeiro.

A primeira coisa que notei foi uma pequena bolsa de viagem em cima da cama. Minha visão periférica captou a luz do banheiro de Bella acesa. Quando me virei eu a vi de pé em frente ao espelho, fazia a maquiagem. Vê-la ali tão despreocupada me enfureceu. Eu quase tive uma sincope acreditando que ela não estava lá! Eu sabia que deveria me acalmar antes de conversar com ela, mas eu nunca fui conhecido pela paciência. Notei que Bella estava usando fones de ouvidos. Eu os arranquei.

-HEI! –Esbravejou me olhando com raiva. Ela não era a única que estava furiosa.

-POR QUE NÃO ME RESPONDEU? ESTOU CHAMANDO VOCÊ DESDE QUE ENTREI EM CASA! –Gritei sentindo meu corpo queimado pela fúria. Bella me olhou com deboche, como se eu fosse um inseto.

-Seria por que meus ouvidos estavam ocupados com os meus fones de ouvido? –Disse. Voltou a se maquiar. Tratando-me com descaso...

Uma rápida olhada no que fazia para constatar o óbvio.

-Vai sair? –Perguntei. Bella me ignorou como sempre. –Dá para responder?

-Não Edward, eu estou me arrumando para jogar banco imobiliário com a vizinha. –Falou com sarcasmo. Tentei me controlar. Agir movido pela raiva não iria me ajudar a convencer a mulher que eu amava a me escolher.

-Com quem você vai sair? –Perguntei. Bella bufou.

-Não é da sua conta para onde vou e com quem. –Saiu do banheiro guardando o batom na sua bolsa.

Se eu ainda tinha alguma duvida de que Jessica falava a verdade, a dúvida acabou.

-É dá minha conta sim. Caso tenha se esquecido eu sou o SEU marido. –Falei sabendo que era inútil. Não adiantaria, agora, exigir meus direitos de marido, não quando reneguei meus deveres.

-Pena que você tenha lembrado isso tarde demais. –Projetou-se para ir embora. –Volto na segunda.

Medo. Se Bella passasse pela porta, eu a perderia. Perderia a única mulher que amei verdadeiramente, meu vicio, minha riqueza. Eu não poderia deixar, não quando ela ainda estava próxima a mim, ao alcance de meus dedos. Sem parar para pensar, eu a agarrei pelo braço parando-a num solavanco. Bella me olhou surpresa, mas não demorou a fúria tomar seu rosto.

-Edward, solte o meu braço. –Exigiu. Não a obedeci. Eu estava com medo, com muito medo. Eu não queria perde-la, queria que Bella fosse minha para sempre.

-Você não vai sair daqui e ir com aquele idiota. –Disse. Minhas palavras a surpreenderam.

-Do que você está falando? –Perguntou. Sua pergunta me enervou.

-Eu sei muito bem para onde vão com quem vai e fazer o que. Não vou permitir! Você ainda é a minha mulher! –Protestei mesmo sabendo que meus protestos não tinham nexo. Eu não tinha o direito de exigir nada de Bella.

-EU SOU SUA MULHER? ESSA PIADA FOI BOAAAA! Agora me solte. E a propósito que coisa feia você ficar me espionando! –O sarcasmo. Sim, eu o conhecia. Durante muito tempo eu fui sarcástico com ela. Ela jamais veria minha sinceridade, não depois dos meses de teatro que fiz para afastá-la de mim. A imagem de Bella beijando outro cara veio a minha mente, isso e as palavras de Jessica. Senti a raiva me tomar.

-COMO SE ATREVE A ME TRAIR? –Gritei. Eu estava tão irado que não conseguia parar de me impõe, mesmo que há muito tempo eu tivesse abdicado do papel de marido.

-Eu não estou traindo você por que você NUNCA foi o meu marido. Agora pare com essa palhaçada! E a propósito Jacob não é o meu amante, ele é MEU namorado. Me solta! –Bella, após suas palavras afiadas como facas, afastou-se de mim. Cada palavra doeu como fogo em minha pele, ainda mais por sua afirmação de que o tal Jacob era seu namorado, não seu amante.

Ela partia, eu não queria deixá-la ir...

Ela caminhava para os braços de outro...

Caminhei a fim de alcançá-la e a puxei fortemente pelo braço. Desta vez eu não iria argumentar, eu a pararia. Não parei para pensar enquanto a jogava contra a parede prendendo seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça. Enquanto Bella olhava-me com pavor, eu a beijei impetuosamente. Eu estava tão desesperado para me assegurar que Bella ficaria comigo que não passou pela minha cabeça a rejeição que sofria naquele momento. Bella não correspondia ao meu beijo, mas isso não me fez perder a maravilha que era beijá-la.

Cedo demais Bella reagiu empurrando-me. Ela saiu às pressas, corria, querendo fugir. Cego pelo medo, eu não a deixei partir. Novamente capturei seu braço.

-ME SOLTA! SOCORROOOO! –Gritou. Tentou me afastar e logo percebi que a agressão física havia sido incluída na sua tentativa de me empurrar. Atrapalhamos-nos e isso resultou em uma queda. Arfantes, ficamos parados tentando nos recompor. Claro que se Bella recuperasse o fôlego ela tentaria me agredir até conseguir fugir, por isso eu tinha que agir. Afastei-me e a encarei. Eu queria dizer tudo, dizer o quanto eu a amava e o quanto eu estava sofrendo. Tantas palavras, mas não disse nada. Será que Bella poderia adivinhar o que se passava comigo? Ela ficou parada olhando-me. Eu não quis mais esperar. Lentamente me movi para beijá-la, eu queria sentir novamente seus lábios maravilhosos nos meus. Porém o beijo desta vez foi mais calmo, eu não queria assustá-la ou machucá-la. Eu queria que Bella sentisse através do meu beijo o que eu não conseguia dizer em palavras. Movi meus lábios contra os seus enquanto minhas mãos prendiam seus pulsos, Bella não estava tentando me afastar ou gritar, mas também não correspondia. A princípio beijá-la sem ser correspondido não me incomodou, mas agora...

E então o clima foi mudando. Antes era só eu tentando beijar uma pedra de nova Bella, mas pouco a pouco Bella foi cedendo, abrindo sua boca e recebendo-me. A alegria que senti enquanto eu vencia, enquanto Bella se entregava as minhas caricias, não tinha precedentes. Explorei sua boca com minha língua, querendo passar a ela a mesma felicidade que eu sentia naquele momento. Afastei-me para rir, eu não merecia reação alguma de Bella, mas a estava recebendo. Voltei a beijá-la de uma forma mais ousada rezando para que Bella continuasse a me aceitar. Agora que eu provei o doce sabor do seu beijo, eu não queria mais parar. Eu tinha que dar o próximo passo até chegar ao ápice, eu queria que Bella embargasse nessa loucura comigo.

Soltei seus pulsos querendo sentir sua pele macia na ponta de meus dedos, ainda que sobre o vestido que usava. Bella se arrepiou com o meu toque, nada mais. Eu ia ousando, acariciando-a com minha boca, meus dedos, e Bella continuava parada, aceitando-me.

Eu adorava seus lábios, mas eu queria muito mais do que isto. Eu queria prová-la inteira e tomá-la como minha esposa. Afastei-me. Bella tinha os olhos fechados, estava arfante. Eu a carreguei com pressa levando-a para o quarto. Senti-la nos meus braços era o frenesi, eu me perguntava como seria estar dentro dela...

Abri a porta com um chute e coloquei Bella na cama. Eu cobri seu corpo com o meu para aquecê-la do frio que aquela noite vazia, mas também para impedi-la de escapar. Bella me fitava, ergueu a mão e tocou meu rosto. Meu coração explodiu com o seu ato, ela não iria mais desistir, pensei. Peguei a mão que estava em meu rosto e a beijei. Sua pele era tão macia, doce...

-Bella... –Murmurei. Eu estava viciado nela, eu a queria mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu precisava tanto dela, tanto! Não esperei por um consentimento, de novo. Eu me inclinei e tomei seus lábios, novamente, feliz por sentir que Bella não hesitava mais como antes. Enquanto a beijava, eu me afastava o suficiente para me despir de algumas peças. Bella me olhava solenemente, como se estivesse entorpecida demais para lembrar que era um erro me escolher. E era um erro, muito embora eu a amasse. Voltei a beijá-la e migrei meus lábios para o seu pescoço mordiscando o lugar. Ouvi seu gemido e senti a satisfação me dominar. Ela devia estar gostando, eu queria que ela gostasse. Eu a beijei onde meus lábios alcançavam, beijei seu rosto inteiro e desci até o ombro. Minhas mãos, impacientes, a tocavam na tentativa de conhecê-la como nunca conheci e de estimulá-la.

Querendo conhecer cada centímetro de seu corpo e assim estreitar os laços entre nós, eu fiquei de joelhos na cama (durante meu afastamento acariciei seu corpo) e fiquei próximo de seus pés. Retirei os sapatos para beijar seus pés. Bella era única, pura. Muito mais do que beijar seus pés, eu queria colocá-la em um pedestal e adorá-la, ela merecia adoração, merecia tudo o que eu poderia dar e não seria o suficiente. Fui beijando seu corpo por cima do vestido e minhas mãos já tentavam despi-la. Eu precisava sentir Bella em toda a sua plenitude. Não era a luxuria que me movia, definitivamente não era. Era aquele sentimento chamado amor que por muito tempo eu não permiti que entrasse na minha vida. Por isso tudo era tão intenso, tudo para mim naquela cama com Bella parecia novo. Para Bella devia ser novo por ser sua primeira vez, mas para mim era novo por que eu a amava.

Mais uma vez coloquei um espaço entre nós e me despi por completo. Quando o fiz trabalhei no vestido de Bella, abrindo o zíper. Enquanto minhas mãos agiam, meus olhos a fitavam temerosos pela sua recusa. Se ela me dissesse não eu conseguiria aceitar? Provavelmente não. Retirei seu vestido e fiquei bestificado com o que eu vi. Como pude ser tão idiota a ponto de chamá-la de feia? Como eu pude não enxergar para a beleza que existia ali, interior e exterior?

Eu devia estar cego e louco para não ter percebido antes. Como Bella era linda! Jamais vi alguém tão belo e talvez fosse o amor que fazia com que ela fosse a mais bela. Eu não conseguia não olhar para toda a sua perfeição, e isso pro que Bella ainda estava com seu lingerie. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali olhando para ela enquanto uma mão acariciava sua barriga. Novamente tomei seus lábios enquanto minhas mãos agiam tocando-a com força, despejando em seu corpo delicado todo o fogo que me consumia. E então eu a havia despido completamente. Claro que notei que Bella estava apenas parada, sem ser mais uma participante ativa daquele momento. Sustentei o peso e fiquei a fita-la, esperando que Bella despertasse. Ela não poderia ficar em cima do muro, tinha que pender para um lado e eu implorava que fosse ao meu favor.

-Bella... –Eu a chamei. –Por favor... –Tentei pedir, mas o restante das palavras não saiu. Eu queria seu toque de bom grado. Bella ficou me olhando, mas eu sabia que ela não estava olhando para mim, sua mente estava em outro lugar. A dúvida que vi em seus olhos foi desaparecendo enquanto Bella erguia sua mão e tocava meu rosto. Suspirei aliviado e fechei os olhos, apreciando aquela simples caricia que me enchia de contentamento. Eu cobri seu corpo com o meu e senti um forte arrepio quando nossas peles nuas se tocaram. Tudo em Bella me atraia como uma droga atrai um viciado: a pele macia, o seu calor, o seu cheiro.

Suas mãos acariciavam meus braços e migraram para as minhas costas. Voltei a beijá-la sentindo que logo eu daria o passo definitivo para fazê-la minha. Eu a lambi no pescoço apreciando seu gosto único, eu suguei o lóbulo de sua orelha e a beijei selvagemmente.

O mais inacreditável era que Bella me correspondia à altura já sem nenhum pudor. Talvez ela tivesse enterrado seu lado racional, o que eu agradeci. Senti a dor de ter meus cabelos puxados por ela, mas procurei ignorar. Eu seria a favor de qualquer coisa que viesse dela, inclusive alguns machucados. Com algum esforço consegui me afastar e então meus lábios migraram para outras partes de seu corpo. Bella era tão doce, eu estava adorando beijá-la, poderia ficar nisso por horas e não me cansar. Fui beijando seu corpo até chegar aos seios. Para mim me pareceu natural beijá-la nos seios, naqueles seios esplendidos, mas ao tomá-los em minha boca Bella reagiu. Tentou se afastar e me empurrou com as mãos. Meu corpo inteiro ficou teso diante de sua rejeição. Agora que estávamos tão longe, eu não suportaria que Bella não me quisesse. E então eu entendi assim que fitei seus olhos achocolatados. Eu vi acanhamento, terror. Bella era virgem, ela não estava acostumada com nenhum contato mais intimo. Como pude ser tão idiota e não pensar nela em primeiro lugar? Eu faria com que aquele momento fosse especial para Bella. Eu faria com que o prazer eclipsasse a dor.

-Confie em mim. –Murmurei querendo um voto de confiança desmerecido. Bella pareceu chocada com minhas palavras, mas não disse nada. Ela não confiava em mim, mas isso não me impediria de tentar ganhar um pouco de confiança. Beijei seus seios com a mesma volúpia que beijei sua boca, beijei sua barriga e então eu afastei suas pernas para beijá-la em sua feminilidade, alcançando com ela uma intimidade que até então nunca tínhamos. Eu a senti na minha língua e compartilhei de um prazer sem igual. Seus gemidos eram como musica para meus ouvidos, me incentivaram a tornar a carícia mais e mais ousada. Eu queria tantas coisas dela, queria ouvir seus gemidos mais e mais altos, queria que eles estivessem mesclados ao meu nome, queria que ela soubesse o que é um orgasmo com minha ajuda. Acima de tudo eu queria que através desse contato íntimo Bella decidisse ficar comigo e esquecesse Jacob.

Por isso eu continuei a explorar sua feminilidade com minha língua até que Bella chegasse ao ápice, algo que não demorou. Num ato de proteção, Bella tentou me afastar fechando as pernas, eu a impedi. Soube quando chegou ao orgasmo. Ela estremeceu e então todo seu corpo parou, até sua respiração cessou por alguns instantes. Ela havia experimentado o ponto alto do prazer e fui eu a fazê-la se sentir assim. A avareza me tomava. Meus dedos passearam pelo corpo que despertei para o sexo e meus beijos tocavam o corpo em chamas. Eu fiquei próximo e a estudei. Enquanto a satisfação pelo prazer dela me atingia, fiquei observando Bella, esperando que ela estivesse pronta para a próxima etapa. Acariciei seu rosto com uma mão ansioso para o que viria a seguir. Quando Bella estava calma, eu voltei a ficar sobre ela e falei em seu ouvido:

-Esta noite é sua. O prazer será só seu. –Mordisquei sua orelha e com minhas pernas afastei suas pernas. Eu não esperei muito mais, eu tinha que marcá-la como minha. Era muito mais do que orgulho masculino, eu sabia. Lembrando-me de ser cuidadoso com Bella, investi contra ela ouvindo seu protesto, um arfar que poderia se transformar em um grito de dor. Tentou se afastar, mas a segurei pela cintura mantendo-a parada, sabendo que movimentos bruscos poderiam aumentar a dor. Eu a beijei para acalmá-la e aumentar o seu prazer, o que diminuiria a dor. Pude sentir que algo fora quebrado, Bella era uma mulher agora e fui eu aquele a iniciá-la. Não deixei que aquele sentimento de posse me desconcentrasse. Pude sentir o corpo de Bella tenso. Com meus beijos e caricias procurei deixá-la calma e seu corpo em chamas. Pouco a pouco Bella foi relaxando, entregando-se mais e mais a mim. E enquanto isso acontecia, eu me tocava de que estava dentro da mulher que eu amava. Eu me sentia completo como nunca senti antes. Eu já havia me deitado com muitas mulheres, mulheres exuberantes e excelentes amantes na cama, mas nada era melhor do que afundar no calor da mulher que você ama.

Fui investindo vagarosamente nela tentando me conter. Continuei a beijá-la, algo que não foi fácil; meus beijos mesclados com meus gemidos. Senti nos braços e costas o passeio de suas mãos. Algumas vezes uma pequena dor me atingiu, Bella me arranhava, mas eu estava tão envolvido com o prazer de penetrá-la. Bella não era a única que estava amadurecendo com aquele contato intimo, eu também estava. Eu me sentia um novo homem agora que havia experimentado de forma plena o amor. Meu prazer foi aumentando assim como o dela.

-Ah! Bella... –Murmurei perdido naquela mulher que era minha. Bella serpenteava o corpo e movimentava-se entrando em meu ritmo, ansiando pelo orgasmo tanto quanto eu. Eu a abracei fortemente investindo mais forte e mais rápido, sabendo que agora Bella não sentia dor. Por muito pouco quase tive o orgasmo antes dela, mas me controlei diminuindo meu ritmo; eu queria chegar ao céu junto com Bella.

-Ah! –Ouvi seu gemido no momento em que eu cheguei ao ápice. Bella me abraçou mais forte e correspondi ao seu abraço dando as últimas investidas. Quando o prazer máximo chegou, eu deitei pesadamente em cima de Bella.

Eu me permiti ficar ali ainda experimentando os resquícios do orgasmo. O cansaço se dissipava e eu já me via faminto por Bella. Eu a queria tanto, reprimi durante muito tempo o desejo por ela, e agora eu a queria uma, duas, quantas vezes pudéssemos agüentar. Bella se tornou o meu vicio em uma única dose, como todo viciado eu precisava de mais. Eu me afastei dela sabendo que meu peso poderia incomodá-la deixando-a livre para respirar melhor. Não pretendia deixá-la longe de mim por muito tempo, mal me afastei e já pensava em voltar. Bella foi mais rápida. Arrastou-se para a ponta da cama e ficou deitada de lado, de costas para mim, encolhida como um bebê. Eu a olhei tentando entender o que se passava, fiquei aliviado por pelo menos não ouvir choro, o que significaria que ela tinha se arrependido. Bella estava só parada, talvez o corpo estivesse dolorido. Notei que ela estava arrepiada, com frio. Peguei o edredom e a cobri. Eu me aproximei o suficiente para nossos corpos ficarem bem colados e deitei atrás dela, abraçando-a. Seu corpo estava tenso, arrepiado pelo frio, quente pelo calor que proporcionei a ela.

Eu esperei.

Bella foi relaxando pouco a pouco, devia estar cansada suficiente para dormir. Ergui um pouco a cabeça e procurei ver seu rosto, seus olhos estavam fechados e a respiração estava mais e mais calma. Continuei com meu rosto voltado para o dela, incapaz de desviar meus olhos do seu bonito e sereno rosto. Meus dedos deslizaram pela pelo seu braço, afagou seus cabelos. Eu queria apreciá-la afinal de contas eu não sabia quando teria essa oportunidade novamente. No entanto eu sentia que tudo estava ao meu favor, tinha que estar. Bella era virgem, ela jamais cederia sua virgindade a um homem que odiasse, ela só cederia a alguém que gostasse. Enquanto meu peito inflava com a constatação de que Bella sentia algo forte por mim, me aconcheguei nela toda e adormeci mais rápido do que esperava.

...

Eu poderia ficar o dia inteiro olhando para ela. Bella estava toda esparramada em minha cama, os cabelos em desalinho; Linda! Não resisti em apenas olhá-la, eu me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo. Bella murmurou algo, mas estava profundamente adormecida, nem notou meu ato. Procurei cobri-la melhor e sai da cama, relutante.

Era domingo por isso não tínhamos que ir a empresa. Ainda sim eu estava pronto. Por que eu havia tomado meu banho e me arrumado? Simples, por que o pobre Jacob Black poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Foi logo que levantei e ouvi um barulho peculiar no quarto de Bella; seu celular tocava. Claro que ele tinha ligado e confesso ter ficado surpreso por ele não ter aparecido até agora no meu apartamento. Se Bella o visse não tinha como eu prever o que ela faria. Eu precisava de um plano, um plano para poder garantir que ficássemos juntos, um plano B. Quando Bella acordasse, eu tinha que executar o plano B. Eu estava confiante de que a noite passada melhoraria nosso relacionamento, mas eu tinha que garantir que Bella ficaria comigo. Não seria algo muito fácil – Bella era orgulhosa –, mas eu tentaria. E para inicio eu teria que arrumar um jeito de que Bella e eu ficássemos a sós. Isso não seria possível em nossa casa, embora uma de minhas primeiras ações naquela manhã foi ligar para Magdalena e sua filha e dispensá-las. Eu precisava levá-la para outro lugar, um lugar bonito, que serviria de anteparo para sua raiva...

Peguei meu celular e fui para a sala. Tínhamos uma propriedade fora da cidade, à fazenda pertencente aos Cullen. Minha mãe adorava o lugar, em memória dela Alice e eu o mantivemos. Como eu era mais ocupado que minha irmã ficou a cargo dela a incumbência de manter o lugar, e com ela estavam às chaves. Claro que não foi apenas por isso que coube a ela a manutenção da propriedade, eu tinha problemas com o lugar.

-Alo? –Alice atendeu em uma voz sonolenta. Eu a havia acordado com toda a certeza.

-Alice, eu preciso das chaves da fazenda. –Disse sem rodeios. Ela bufou do outro lado da linha.

-Poderia pelo menos me dizer bom dia seu mal educado! –Esbravejou.

-Não tenho tempo para isso Alice. Preciso das chaves da fazenda.

-E o que pretende fazer com as chaves?

-Eu vou para a fazenda hoje.

Alice calou-se. Ela estava surpresa, eu também estava. Não pisei na fazenda desde o falecimento de nossa mãe. Para mim, até hoje, era difícil pisar no lugar que nossa mãe amava.

-Eu estou aqui na fazenda com Jasper. Venha para cá.

Refleti. Eu queria ficar sozinho com Bella. Poderia ser uma boa idéia Alice e Jasper na fazenda também? Bom... Se eu dissesse a Bella que Alice nos convidou ela poderia aceitar, mas se eu fizesse o convite informando que ficaríamos a sós eu corria o sério risco de receber um não.

-Eu irei, mas levarei Bella comigo. Prepare um quarto, está bem?

-O QUE? BELLA COM VOCÊ? SÉRIO? –Alice praticamente gritava ao celular. Suspirei.

-Eu vou tentá-la levar comigo. Se eu não conseguir ligo para avisar que não iremos mais.

-Estou sentindo que algo aconteceu para você querer vir para cá com Bella. Vocês se entenderam? Desembucha Edward! Por que de repente você quer ir para a fazenda? Você não pisa lá desde a morte da nossa...

-Alice –Eu a cortei –eu não tenho tempo para falar, logo Bella vai acordar. Espere-me ai e conto o que houve. Eu preciso desligar. Tenho que preparar o café da manhã.

-VOCÊ COZINHANDO? VOCE NÃO É O MEU IRMÃO! O QUE HOUVE...

Desliguei o celular. Alice cairia em cima de mim com indagações, mas agora não era o momento de preocupações quando a ela. Magdalena e Eli não viriam, não havia nada para o café. Considerei cozinhar para Bella, mas logo descartei a idéia. Eu nunca havia preparado nada, não poderia sair algo comestível preparado pelas minhas mãos. Lembrei-me que não muito distante dali havia uma confeitaria. Eu poderia comprar tudo para o café e arrumar a mesa. Não seria uma tarefa tão complicada. Peguei as chaves do carro e minha carteira, que estava dentro do bolso de minha sobrecasaca, e rumei para a saída. Teria que ser rápido, ir e vir antes de Bella acordar. Eu duvidava, após a noite de ontem, que Bella fosse acordar tão cedo.

Sorri.

As lembranças da noite passada me assaltaram. Tudo o que vivemos foi tão intenso, fazendo-me lembrar de cada detalhe, cada sussurro, cada caricia. Eu nunca me senti mais feliz. A intimidade que compartilhamos criou um laço poderoso, amalgando-me a Bella de um jeito irreversível. Se antes eu não me via longe de Bella, agora era pior. Eu precisava de Bella como o ar para meus pulmões. Melodramático, sim, eu estava sendo, porém estava sendo verdadeiro.

Rapidamente cheguei à garagem e entrei em meu carro. Segui com certa rapidez para a confeitaria. Comprei o kit completo para que Bella tivesse um ótimo café da manhã, guloseimas doces e salgados dos mais variados tipos. Cheguei a tempo recorde em casa e fui logo colocando as compras em cima da mesa da sala de estar com a ajuda de um funcionário do condomínio que me ajudou a trazer as compras.

Ainda que arrumar uma mesa parecesse algo fácil, não foi. Eu realmente era leigo quando se tratava de cuidar de um lar. Procurei arrumar a mesa da melhor forma possível colocando o que eu havia comprado mais xícaras, talheres, pratos. A mesa estava arrumada, o café estava servido. Lembrando-me de uma cena de um filme romântico, decidi preparar uma bandeja e levar café na cama para Bella. Eu não tinha experiência nenhuma com romance, intimidade ou qualquer outra coisa típica de um homem para com sua esposa, mas eu aprenderia. Eu queria ser o marido perfeito, o marido que nunca fui para Bella. Terminada a preparação da bandeja, caminhei para fora da cozinha munido da comida. Quando caminhei para o quarto, quase derrubei a bandeja. Olhei e notei que era Bella diante de mim, devidamente vestida. Procurei sufocar o nervosismo.

-Ah! Bella! Você acordou? Eu estava levando café da manhã na cama para você. –Disse afável. Bella ergueu o rosto e me olhou dos pés a cabeça. A expressão surpresa mudou para uma expressão carrancuda. Isso não era nada bom. Fui até a mesa na sala de estar colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa. –Já que você levantou, vamos tomar café aqui na sala? –Afastei uma cadeira para Bella sentar.

-Eu estou de saída. –Falou caminhando apressada. Eu já havia visto esse filme. Sem pensar eu a agarrei pelo braço.

-Tome café comigo, por favor. Não custará nada pra você. Poxa, tive tanto trabalho para fazer! – Pedi. Bella analisou o que eu havia dito e me encarou cética. –Ok, eu comprei tudo o que está aqui em cima da mesa. Não sei fazer nada.

-Onde estão Magdalena e Eli? –Perguntou sentando-se na mesa. Procurei conter a felicidade por Bella ter cedido. Era um bom sinal.

-Liguei e dei o dia de folga para elas. Quer que eu lhe sirva? –Perguntei já me preparando para a tarefa.

-Minhas mãos ainda funcionam, eu posso me servir sozinha. –Disse ríspida. Congelei. Definitivamente ela agia diferentemente do que eu imaginei que seria essa manhã. Sentei em meu lugar tentando conter a agonia de não saber se meus atos iriam degelar seu coração. Eu me servi do café e comi automaticamente. Eu estava com medo. A minha confiança minara.

"Acalme-se Edward! Acalme-se!" –Repeti como um mantra enquanto degustava de uma guloseima qualquer. Lembrei de meus planos de conduzi-la a fazenda. Como eu faria tal proeza? Era bem verdade que no passado Bella me pedia para conhecer a propriedade. Eu negava seu pedido (naquela época eu a tratava mal). Não consegui deixar de olhá-la, querendo entender o que se passava com Bella. Como eu queria poder ler sua mente! Com um suspiro, deixei meu café de lado esperando pelo que viria a seguir.

-Alice ligou. Ela está na fazenda pertencente à família Cullen juntamente com Jasper. Ela nos convidou para passar o domingo lá. Eu disse que iríamos. –Assim que parei de falar, Bella largou o que estava comendo.

-Ligue e diga que você vai sozinho. Eu não pretendo sair com você! –Disse furiosa. Sua fúria doía em mim como um soco. Eu sabia que era uma fúria justificada, mas, mesmo assim, eu não me conformava. Até quando Bella ficaria na defensiva agindo como se ainda fossemos inimigos? Só existia uma forma de fazer Bella sair de cima do muro, para o bem ou para o mal... Tínhamos que conversar.

-Bella, nós precisamos conversar. Você sabe disso. Então eu pensei que seria bom se fôssemos...

-Não precisamos ir para lugar nenhum para conversarmos! Podemos conversar aqui! –Exigiu. Notei que Bella estava na defensiva por alguma razão, talvez tivesse medo que eu fosse novamente persuasivo. Ela teria que temer mesmo o meu poder, eu não iria entregá-la de mão beijada.

-Eu não quero conversar aqui sujeito a intervenção de qualquer um. Por favor, Bella. – Supliquei. Bella olhou para mim por alguns instantes, mas logo desviou os olhos.

-Me dê uma boa razão para ir com você Edward? –Cruzou os braços numa posição ainda mais defensiva.

-Eu não aceitarei conversar em outro lugar. –Disse firmemente. Pensei que Bella me daria uma rápida negativa e diria algum palavrão acompanhando sua resposta, mas para a minha surpresa...

-Tudo bem. Aceito o convite não por você, mas pela Alice e pelo Jasper. Eu já recusei convites demais deles.

Congelei. Ela disse sim? Realmente disse sim?

Bella levantou-se. Seu ato me deixou alarmado.

-Aonde vai? –Perguntei.

-Vou arrumar algumas coisas e fazer uma ligação. –Seguiu para o seu quarto.

Devo confessar que sua atitude me deixou nas nuvens. As coisas estavam realmente ao meu favor como jamais imaginei que estariam.

"Agora eu preciso ser cauteloso. Bella está muito vulnerável agora. Se eu não agir corretamente..." –Não queria nem pensar nas possibilidades que iam de encontro aos meus desejos. Ui para o meu quarto e rapidamente aprontei uma mala com alguns pertences, poucos. Enquanto isso minha mente pensava no que eu diria na conversa definitiva. Contaria a Bella sobre o contrato? Como Bella reagiria se soubesse de toda a verdade? Será que dizer que eu a amo loucamente seria o bastante para ela me perdoar? Tantas dúvidas, nenhuma certeza. Essa seria a maior de minhas jogadas. Eu não estava no jogo para perder. Após arrumar minha bagagem, fui para a porta do quarto de Bella. Ela falava com alguém ao celular e pude captar apenas um pedaço de sua conversa, justamente o pedaço que eu não gostaria de ouvir.

-Eu amo você Jake. Agente se vê depois.

Nunca pensei que palavras pudessem doer. Sempre achei que era bobagem quando me diziam isso. Agora que comprovei, sei o quanto dói. Teria sido melhor se Bella me agredisse munida de uma arma branca, seria um balsamo na verdade. E toda a confiança que senti desde que nos amamos noite passada desapareceu sendo substituída por uma insegurança terrível. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, minha boca estava seca, minha respiração e batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Fiquei encostado próximo a porta enquanto digeria as palavras que ouvi.

Eu amo você Jake. Agente se vê depois.

Ela o amava? Não, isso não era possível! Ela não poderia amar alguém que conheceu tão rapidamente. Ela não poderia...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela sua presença. Segurava uma pequena bolsa, a mesma bolsa que usou na noite passada.

-Vamos logo acabar com essa palhaçada! –Falou já seguindo para a saída. Pude ouvir sua voz murmurar algo como "hoje tudo isso irá acabar", mas não tinha certeza. Fosse o que fosse naquele dia tudo seria decidido, meu futuro seria decidido. Só o pensamento me deixava com a boca seca.

Seguimos silenciosos para a garagem. Eu olhava para ela, mesmo naquela postura indiferente ela era linda. Eu queria tanto segurar sua mão e minha vontade quase sobrepujou a razão algumas vezes. Não, eu não poderia! Paciência, eu tinha que ter paciência. Assim que entrou no carro, Bella encolheu-se num canto olhando a paisagem ofertada pela sua janela. Suspirei. Seria uma longa viagem, eu tentando fazer Bella falar. Procurei me resignar, eu já estava tento muito mais do que pensei há alguns dias. Liguei o carro engatando a primeira marcha. O alivio que eu sentia a cada metro que eu avançava com o carro para longe de tudo, longe principalmente de Jacob Black era palpável.

Eu tive a felicidade de ter Bella por uma noite. Agora que eu estava viciado nela, não tinha como eu abrir mão do que me pertencia.

Bella pov's

Desconfortável

Sim, essa palavra que definia muito bem como eu estava me sentindo agora, enquanto dividia o espaço do carro com Edward. Nunca, nem mesmo quando eu era invisível para ele, eu havia me sentido assim. Fiquei durante uns bons minutos na mesma posição: colada a minha porta olhando para a paisagem fora da janela. Só voltei à realidade quando uma música romântica soou dentro do carro. Edward havia ligado o aparelho de som. Não contei outra, desliguei o aparelho. Rapidamente voltei a minha posição original.

-Não gostou do CD que eu coloquei? Posso trocar por outro...

-Não quero ouvir musica alguma Cullen! –Falei o mais rispidamente que pude, mas por algum motivo eu já não conseguia ser tão severa com ele.

-Ok. Então vamos contemplar unicamente o silêncio. –Falou num tom divertido. Olhei de esguelha para Edward; ele parecia relaxado, feliz. Como eu odiava aquele semblante feliz!

Eu não queria pensar, mas olhando para ele foi inevitável lembrar. O seu cheiro, o seu calor, seus gemidos... Tudo estava cravado em mim, em meu corpo. Eu nunca conseguiria me livrar dele agora. Claro que isso não queria dizer que eu não iria tentar. O silêncio estava agradável, mas eu já imaginava que Edward iria rompê-lo.

-Você vai adorar a fazenda. É um lugar lindo e oferece muito entretenimento sadio. Alice provavelmente vai mantê-la ocupada o dia inteiro.

-Não estou indo para esse lugar para me divertir. Estou indo por que você impôs essa condição. Conversaremos assim que chegarmos lá e eu voltarei para a cidade.

-Bella, eu prometi que conversaria com você, mas não disse a que horas.

Virei-me para vê-lo. Eu estava bufando.

-COMO ASSIM? EDWARD CULLEN VOCE DISSE QUE...

-É pegar ou largar Bella! Eu só conversarei ao anoitecer com você. –Edward dizia tranqüilo. Eu queria esganá-lo por me colocar nesse joguinho dele.

-Por que está fazendo isso Edward? O que espera de mim enrolando-me desse jeito? –Perguntei. Edward a principio pareceu refletir, mas logo trocou a expressão vazia por um sorriso.

-Só quero que você conheça a fazenda. Não é todo dia que se tem tal oportunidade. –Falava num tom suspeitosamente tranqüilo. No entanto eu notei certa tensão nele. Desviei meus olhos para a janela do carro e foi naquele momento que eu vi. Quando olhei para aquele estabelecimento comercial me lembrei de um detalhe que até então eu havia ignorado: Edward e eu tínhamos transado sem camisinha.

-Edward, pára o carro.

-O que disse?

-Mandei você parar! Eu preciso ir a uma farmácia!

Sem me questionar, Edward deu a ré e estacionou em uma vaga livre em frente à farmácia. Saí rapidamente. Estava tão atarantada que não olhei para o carro para ver se Edward havia saído do veiculo também. Fui ao balcão e fiz o meu pedido. O farmacêutico me passou e segui para o caixa a fim de pagar pelo remédio e por uma garrafa de água. Após a compra, sai da farmácia e fui logo tirando o comprimido da caixa. Eu só o coloquei na boca quando estava dentro do carro. Edward me olhou atentamente.

-Pílula do dia seguinte. –Disse olhando para a caixa que estava dentro de um pequeno saquinho transparente em cima do meu colo.

-É claro! Caso não se lembre nós dois... –Parei. Não conseguia dizer a palavra. –Não usamos proteção. A última coisa que quero agora é engravidar de você. –Falei azeda. Edward calou-se. Não voltou a falar durante toda a viagem.

...

-Ah, vocês vieram! –Alice disse e me abraçou. Eu correspondi ao seu abraço timidamente.

-Oi Alice. Oi Jasper. –Eu os cumprimentei cordialmente. Jasper estava a alguns metros. Acenou para mim.

-Temos tanto a fazer! Mas antes vamos acomodá-los em um quarto. Eu já o preparei. –Alice acenou para dois empregados que, após nos cumprimentar, pegou nossas bagagens.

-espera Alice, eu não vou dividir um quarto com o Edward!

Alice olhou interrogativamente para mim e para Edward, que estava atrás de mim. Deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem. Mandarei que outro quarto seja preparado para você e sua bagagem será deixada lá. Eu já planejei todo o nosso dia! Começaremos com um passeio a cavalo pela propriedade. Troque de roupa, ok? –Alice seguiu para o interior da casa principal (que por sinal era majestosa) com Jasper ao seu lado. Os empregados pegaram nossas bagagens. Caminhei apressada deixando Edward para trás.

Eu queria colocar Edward na parede e exigir que conversássemos, mas de fato Alice procurou me manter bem ocupada. Começamos cavalgando pela propriedade e, como Edward havia dito, a fazenda era linda. Não tive problemas em cavalgar, minha avó materna era proprietária de uma chácara e lá tinha um cavalo. Aprendi a cavalgar no animal. Edward se manteve ao meu lado o tempo todo, às vezes puxava assunto comigo. Como não lhe dei espaço ele acabava ficando calado, amuado. Alice parecia alheia a nossa estranheza, falava de tudo sobre a fazenda e Jasper dizia algo aqui e ali.

E então mais atividades foram surgindo: passeio de barco, pescaria e passeio de lancha no lago artificial, almoço, sessão de cinema na sala de vídeo, partida de golfe (apenas Edward e Jasper jogaram, Alice e eu ficamos conversando enquanto assistíamos) e por fim Alice nos preparou um jantar estupendo.

Como eu havia pedido, Alice providenciou um quarto para mim ao lado do quarto de Edward. Eu estava tão cansada que ir direto para a cama não parecia ser uma má idéia, mas também estava faminta pelo gasto excessivo de energia. Vesti uma calça jeans, uma camisa branca e um casaco de lã branco por cima da camisa. Segui para a sala de jantar, os outros já estavam lá apenas esperando por mim. Sentei ao lado de Edward, Alice não me deixou outra opção. Edward, Alice e Jasper já conversavam quando eu cheguei. A princípio eu me mantive desligada da conversa, eu servi comida em meu prato e fui enfiando na boca. E então captei o assunto, envolvia uma viagem de nós quatro a algum lugar.

-Eu não quero ficar em Paris, pelo menos não para passeio. Passamos por lá para fazer compras e seguimos para um lugar exótico. Jasper quer conhecer a Mongólia. Eu acha que seria uma viagem interessante. –Alice disse bebericando sua taça de vinho branco.

-Amor, quem quer conhecer a Mongólia é você. Não atribua a mim a responsabilidade de escolher o lugar. –Jasper disse divertido. Colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Alice.

-Eu prefiro um lugar mais tradicional. Bella tem que conhecer primeiro os lugares da moda para então ter um gosto duvidoso como o seu, Alice. –Todos riram das palavras de Edward. E então eu percebi que Edward fazia planos e me incluía nesses planos como se fossemos o casal mais feliz da face da terra. Ele ignorava as coisas que fez para mim, as coisas que fiz para ele, tudo! Ele estava tão confiante assim de que tudo estava morto e enterrado após nós dormirmos juntos?

O grupo continuou a conversa livremente e Edward dizia coisas como "eu acho que vou querer uma viajem a sós com minha mulher" e "será nossa primeira lua de mel"...

Um barulho de vidro sendo quebrado soou pelo amplo espaço calando a todos. Demorei a perceber que o barulho vinha da taça de cristal que quebrei na minha mão tamanha a força que empreguei nela. A dor veio, claro, mas eu estava tão furiosa com tudo que não liguei. Edward foi o primeiro a levantar.

-Bella! –Edward disse meu nome alarmado. Eu me afastei quando senti sua mão no meu ombro. Continuei a olhar fixamente para a mesa.

-Nossa, foi um ferimento feio! Vamos, vamos cuidar disso. –Alice disse ficando ao meu lado, ajudou-me a me levantar e me guiou para o seu quarto no segundo andar. Não olhei para trás para ver se Edward e Jasper vinham atrás de nós. Olhei o ferimento enquanto sentava na cama de Alice, era um ferimento feio, mas nada que exigisse pontos. Alice foi para seu banheiro, pegou uma caixa de primeiros socorros e sentou ao meu lado.

-Vamos, deixe-me cuidar disso. –Sugeriu pegando minha mão e tirando algumas coisas da caixa de primeiros socorros.

-Eu posso fazer isso Alice. –Murmurei sem graça pelo trabalho que estava dando.

-Ora essa você é minha convidada! Machucou-se por que não coloquei taças boas no jantar. Que descuido de minha parte!

-Não foi sua culpa Alice, foi minha. Eu estava... –Embora nos déssemos bem, eu não me sentia a vontade para falar com Alice sobre certas questões da minha vida. – Eu esqueci que tinha algo nas mãos.

-Sério? Pra mim pareceu outra coisa esse seu incidente. Enfim, não tocarei no assunto. Se você quisesse falar comigo sobre algo você diria.

Alice então se concentrou em limpar meu ferimento. E eu estava queimando de fúria. Naquele momento tudo o que Edward fez comigo veio me atormentar. Eu queria me punir fisicamente por ter dormido com ele, deve ser por isso que fui tão imprudente ferindo minha mão.

-Sabe... –Ela começou. –Fiquei muito feliz por você ter vindo para cá. Uma ótima oportunidade para nos aproximarmos. Tantas coisas aconteceram e... Bem... Eu sinto que você não quer que eu me aproxime muito de você.

-Não é nada disso Alice. Eu só... As coisas não tem sido fáceis para mim. –Murmurei de cabeça baixa.

-Quer conversar sobre isso? –Alice perguntou. Silêncio. Ela entendeu que eu não queria falar nada. –Tudo bem, eu já terminei. Vou chamar o Edward. Ele deve estar agoniado para...

-Não quero vê-lo. Eu vou para o meu quarto. Preciso ficar sozinha. Diga ao Edward para ficar longe. –Falei levantando-me. –Obrigada por cuidar de mim Alice. Eu sinto muito se não somos tão próximas, se eu criei esse muro entre nós duas. Não foi algo proposital, eu...

Alice levantou-se e deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

-Não precisa se desculpar. Você parece cansada. Vá e descanse. –Alice beijou minha bochecha carinhosamente e saiu do quarto. Permaneci apenas por alguns instantes em seu quarto, pude ouvir Alice conversando com alguém no corredor (provavelmente Edward) e então o barulho sumiu. Foi só neste momento que eu criei coragem para sair do seu quarto e ir para o meu quarto. Eu estava um caco e não era o cansaço físico ou o ferimento na mão que exauria minhas forças, mas sim a minha atual situação. Tudo estava tão perfeito, meus planos com Jake prontos e, subitamente, Edward abala meu mundo fazendo-me ceder. Agora eu estava perdida. Cedi a um capricho dele e certamente meu ato comprometeria de forma irreversível meu futuro com Jacob. Mais do que raiva por Edward estar brincando comigo, eu sentia nojo de mim. Eu havia me tornado um ser repugnante que cedia com facilidade ao capricho alheio e tudo para alguns momentos de prazer. Eu não era assim. O que havia acontecido com a antiga Bella? Ela teria desaparecido após a forte magoa que senti de Edward quando descobri que ele me traia? Refletir sobre isso e constatar que talvez minha mudança de comportamento não tivesse mais jeito de ser revestida me deixou apavorada.

O que eu iria fazer? Eu estava tão desnorteada, tão sem rumo, que não sabia mais o que fazer. Sai do meu quarto e segui para fora, precisava de ar. Não sei como, mas consegui sair sem ser percebida. Fui para fora, ignorando a escuridão e a frieza da noite, até a cerca de madeira que isolava o lago artificial. Eu me recostei lá e fiquei a fitar o céu ricamente estrelado. Eu não conseguia ver a beleza daquela noite. Alias, fazia um bom tempo que eu não via a beleza de algo. Tudo parecia feio, como se algo cobrisse minha visão do belo. Eu estava começando a recuperar esse poder de ver tudo sem o ódio me consumindo desde que Jake apareceu na minha vida, mas agora...

Coloquei as mãos na cabeça em sinal de desespero. O meu ódio mesclado com o amor por Edward era um sentimento tóxico.

-Bella?

Quando não queremos ver o diabo, é aí que ele aparece! Não me virei. Eu estava queimando de fúria. Se eu me virasse e o visse, coisa boa eu não iria fazer.

-Por que veio para cá? Está escuro e a noite está fria demais. Vamos voltar para dentro.

Ouvi seus passos na grama, vindo para mim. Com a voz mostrando meu cansaço físico e mental, eu falei:

-Você me fez vir até aqui e eu vim, por que queria ter uma conversa definitiva. Me fez esperar até o anoitecer e já anoiteceu... –Minha voz me traia, traia a confusão, a raiva, o desespero que eu estava sentindo. Edward deve ter percebido.

-Bella, eu... –Ele começou, mas se deteve. Ele sempre fazia isso. Qual a próxima desculpa que me daria? Eu já estava farta de desculpas, farta de tudo! Eu o senti mais e mais próximo e sua mão no meu ombro. Não pensei duas vezes. Virei-me abruptamente e o estapeei. Tamanha foi à força do tapa que Edward cambaleou para trás. Colocou a mão no rosto e me olhou com espanto. Minha mão ardia pelo tapa dado, mas o que me surpreendeu foi que eu queria mais. Eu queria bater em Edward até cair de cansaço.

Edward me surpreendeu. Ajeitou-se e retirou a mão do rosto. Olhava-me fixamente. Deixando o seu rosto desprotegido é claro que eu ia aproveitar. Ergui minha mão ruim, a machucada, e o estapeei novamente. Não consegui para e analisar sua reação. Usando toda a força que tinha bati em Edward de novo e de novo, um tapa mais forte do que o outro. Edward não tinha tempo nem para se recompor. E enquanto eu batia nele meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Eu estava tão machucada e ele era o causador de tanta dor. Eu o odiava, eu me odiava! Eu queria feri-lo tanto quanto fui ferida, por isso não parei de bater nele, mesmo com a dor que sentia na minha mão cortada. Por fim desferi um tapa extremamente forte que quase o fez cair no chão. Arfante, eu caí de joelhos no chão. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, meus olhos derramavam incontáveis lágrimas.

-Você acabou comigo... A Bella que eu era... Aquela Bella, você matou! Eu te amava tanto! Eu sacrifiquei tudo por você! E você, após o nosso casamento, me tratou como um lixo! Por quê? O que eu fiz para merecer tanto sofrimento? Como pôde fazer tanto mal a mim, SEU MONSTRO! VOCE ME DESTRUIU! EU SOU UMA PESSOA HORRIVEL POR SUA CAUSA! E AGORA QUANDO EU TENTO ME REERGUER VOCÊ QUER ME ARRASTAR PARA O INFERNO! –Cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos e chorei copiosamente. Apesar daquela dor, eu me sentia melhor. Eu estava desabafando com Edward, um grande peso estava saindo dos meus ombros.

Tão destruída, tão devastada... Nada sobrou de mim. E eu adorava a antiga Bella, a sua ingenuidade, sua bondade, seu sorriso fácil... E ela não estava mais aqui.

Senti mãos nos meus ombros, eu as afastei bruscamente.

-NÃO ME TOCA! EU TE ODEIO! –Tentei manter uma distancia ainda maior entre mim, que estava ajoelhada no chão, e Edward, que estava ajoelhado ao meu lado; Edward não me deixou. Como fizera em nossa primeira noite, abraçou-me. Eu tentei empurrá-lo com a maior força que consegui, mas não adiantou. Edward era forte e eu estava esgotada. Mais dois empurrões e então eu parei. Arfante, eu encostei-me a ele todo tentando recuperar um pouco minha energia.

-Eu te amava tanto Edward! Você era tudo pra mim, o meu mundo inteiro! Você brincou comigo. –Os soluços vieram. Eu me vi incapaz de contê-los. –Eu fui só um passatempo que você jogou fora assim que se cansou... –Funguei. Eu não queria contar a ele a verdade, mas não conseguia parar.

-Não Bella... –Não é desse jeito... –Ele murmurou com certa comoção.

-Eu te amava tanto que eu suportei calada ao seu desprezo. Cheguei a me culpar pelos seus atos e então, enquanto eu me martirizava você estava com outras mulheres. –Minha voz sumiu, engolida pelo choro. Senti as mãos de Edward, que estavam em minhas costas, afagarem as mesmas com meiguice. Seu ato me enervou ainda mais, como tudo o que ele faz.

-NÃO ME TOCA! EU TE ODEIO! POR SUA CULPA EU ME TORNEI UMA PESSOA HORRIVEL! TERIA SIDO MELHOR NUNCA TER FICADO COM VOCE, TER SIDO UM NADA PRA VOCE! VOCE ME FEZ TANTA ATROCIDADE E PARA QUE? PARA NADA! ESTAVA SE DIVERTINDO AS MINHAS CUSTAS ENQUANTO ME HUMILHAVA E AGORA QUE ESTOU ME RECUPERANDO VOCE QUER... –Eu estava agitada, as lágrimas caiam e minha voz subia algumas oitavas a cada palavra proferida. Eu não sabia qual era a sensação de ter uma parada cardíaca, mas acreditava que teria uma a qualquer momento. E Edward sabia disso.

-Bella... –Chamou-me, mas eu ignorei seu chamado.

-O QUE MAIS DÓI EM MIM É SABER QUE TUDO QUE EU FIZ ATÉ O QUE JULGUEI SER UM PROGRESSO, FOI PARA CHAMAR SUA ATENÇÃO, PARA ATINGI-LO. EU NÃO SEI SE ME ODEIO MAIS OU SE... –Até então meus olhos estavam no chão, isso até Edward colocar suas mãos em meus ombros e me sacudir de leve numa tentativa de fazer com que eu o olhasse. Funcionou.

-Eu amo você! Eu sinto tanto Bella! Queria poder voltar atrás e corrigir meus erros, mas não dá! Tudo o que posso prometer a você é que tudo será diferente agora, por que o que eu mais quero é amá-la como você merece! –Edward falou seriamente com seus orbes cor ocre fixos em meus olhos.

Eu empaquei.

Eu já ouvira Edward dizer que me amava antes do casamento, mas nunca, nunca, vi tamanha sinceridade. E aquele sentimento opressor me tirava o ar, como se o sentimento de Edward fosse realmente amor, mas um amor muito mais intenso. E toda aquela percepção pela minha parte foi o suficiente para me manter paralisada e Edward agir. Enxugou as minhas lágrimas com a ponta de seus dedos e inclinou-se para mim tomando meus lábios com os seus. O beijo foi diferente também, um simples roçar de lábios que transmitia muito mais do que aparentava.

Eu me senti hipnotizada com o seu ato, incapaz, mais uma vez, de afastá-lo. Edward me beijou com uma adoração desconcertante, suas mãos mantinham meu rosto parado colado a ele enquanto nossos lábios se moviam em sincronia. E então uma urgência animalesca tomou conta de nós dois. Edward deslizou suas mãos pelo meu corpo até chegar ao meu quadril. Puxou-me para ele mantendo nossos corpos perigosamente perto. Edward fervia por mim e estimulava com seu beijo ao meu corpo entrar em chamas. Suas mãos então pegaram as minhas que descansavam na lateral do meu corpo e fizeram com que eu contornasse seu pescoço. Em seguida ergueu-me encaixando minhas pernas em seu quadril para que assim pudesse me levar sem problemas. Em momento algum deixou seus lábios longe dos meus. Eu sabia que estava sendo carregada e que devia ser uma cena constrangedora se alguém me visse atracada em Edward como um macaco prego, mas não liguei. Eu não ligava para mais nada quando estava tão próxima de Edward como agora, ignorava o certo e o errado.

Edward me levou para a casa grande e conseguiu chegar ao meu quarto sem que ninguém nos detectasse. Não que eu tenha ficado atenta ao caminho. Quando eu não estava concentrada em beijá-lo, enterrava meu rosto em seu pescoço e fechava meus olhos. E então ouvi o barulho de uma porta sendo chutada. Edward entrou apressadamente me jogando na cama. Eu o olhei enquanto ele, sem tirar os olhos de mim, voltava à porta e a trancava.

Quando Edward se afastava de mim eu era tomada por duvidas já que a racionalidade me tomava. Edward via que eu estava refletindo sobre o certo e o errado. Ele viu naquele momento e apressou-se em ficar próximo a mim. Eu o vi se aproximar da cama já se livrando da camisa de mangas cinza que usava. Atordoada, eu me arrastei pela cama, meus olhos fixos nele, temendo aquele poder estranho que ele emanava. Edward sentou na cama, aproximou-se de joelhos e puxou-me pelos tornozelos encaixando-me em seu colo, evitando que eu fugisse. Enquanto deitava-se sobre mim, coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e tentei empurrá-lo sem empregar muita força. Edward segurou minhas mãos e prendeu meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça. Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar, beijou-me com mais volúpia arrancando-me gemidos. Meus pulmões protestavam por ar, mas presa como eu estava não consegui afastá-lo quando queria respirar. Era Edward que se afastava para me deixar respirar, tinha controle sobre mim até mesmo nisso. Afastou-se um pouco só para me olhar.

-Se não quiser diga que não me ama e eu me afasto. Essa vai ser a única forma de me parar. Do contrário...

Soou como uma ameaça, mas eu não senti medo. Na verdade eu não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento, eram muitos sentimentos acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Ele voltou a me beijar, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo. Praguejei pelo que iria fazer antes de fazê-lo, pela manhã me sentiria um lixo, mas não me importei. Minhas mãos, antes paradas, passaram a acariciar seus braços musculosos. Edward afastou-se um pouco e murmurou.

-Isso. Toque-me Bella. Você não tem a mais remota idéia do quanto quero ser tocado por minha esposa, por você. Toque-me mais. –Encostou sua testa na minha e fechou os olhos enquanto eu obedecia ao seu pedido. Toquei seu peito no pequeno espaço entre nós, sentindo seu coração bater rápido e forte. Edward estremeceu com meu toque e voltou a me beijar.

Eu pensei que ficaríamos apenas assim, nos beijando; doce ilusão. Edward não se contentaria com tão pouco, não agora que ele poderia me tocar. Suas mãos seguraram a extremidade da minha camisa cinza de algodão e a puxou lentamente para cima. Apressou-se em retirar as demais peças, sem hesitar. Acabei me lembrando da primeira noite, o medo que eu via estampado em seus olhos enquanto me despia, temendo que eu o rechaçasse. Ele não tinha mais medo agora. Retirou meu jeans, meu lingerie e então se ocupou em se despir.

Edward era lindo, eu sempre soube. Mesmo assim eu não conseguia me acostumar. Quando eu o via livre de suas roupas, como agora, sentia aquela vontade louca de tocá-lo, beijá-lo em todas as partes de seu corpo. Eu não devia. Por esse motivo eu fiquei parada, deitada com as costas sobre a cama, nua, esperando que ele fizesse tudo, de novo. Ele, após terminar de se despir, ajoelhou-se próximo a mim e, puxando-me pelos tornozelos como fizera outrora, fez com que eu ficasse encaixada no seu colo. Aposição era estranha pra mim, constrangedora. Eu nem conseguia olhá-lo.

-Edward, eu não... –Murmurei. Minhas mãos em seu peito tentando manter certo espaço entre nós. Era tão constrangedor estar encaixada em seu colo, com Edward sentado, nus. Para me acalmar, Edward ergueu um pouco seu rosto e me beijou no queixo.

-Não se preocupe. –Disse e então guiou meu quadril para encaixá-lo no seu em toda a sua plenitude. Arfei um pouco devido à dor da penetração. Agarrei-me leve todo o abraçando fortemente. Edward me abraçou, acariciava minhas costas com meiguice. Por alguns instantes não fizemos nada, apenas ficamos fortemente abraçados, unidos completamente. Vagarosamente, Edward, com as mãos em minha cintura, fez com que o meu corpo se erguesse minimamente para então voltar à posição original. E assim foi por alguns segundos. Incentivando-me a movimentar-se contra ele, proporcionando e sentindo prazer com os movimentos de vai e vem. Minha tensão foi amainando enquanto a dor era substituída pelo prazer. Nossos corpos moviam-se em sincronia, Edward guiava meu corpo a fim de proporcionar prazer a ambos. Pensei que ficaríamos naquela posição até que o orgasmo chegasse para nós dois, mas Edward me surpreendeu mudando-nos de posição.

Deitou-me na cama e cobriu meu corpo com o seu voltando a me penetrar sem rodeios. Beijou-me voraz investindo contra mim com mais forte e rapidez, mantendo suas mãos em minha cintura incentivando meu corpo a acompanhar seu ritmo, o que fiz vagarosamente. Nossas línguas dançavam enquanto nossos corpos se entrelaçavam juntos em um movimento intenso, mas que não perdia sua beleza. Duplamente invadida por Edward e tão unida a ele que duvidei de minha liberdade quando nossa noite terminasse. Eu podia sentir o ápice do prazer chegando, o meu e o dele, mas Edward parou assim que percebeu que logo chegaríamos ao orgasmo. Ele queria prolongar aquele momento, eu sabia.

Novamente mudou de posição. Deitou-se de lado e colocou-me de lado também. Então fez menção de que eu me levantasse e deitasse sobre ele, o que fiz com certa relutância. A princípio não sabia o que fazer, mas bastou olhar para Edward para saber o que ele queria. Timidamente sentei em seu colo, suas mãos em minha cintura. Edward fechou os olhos e gemeu, falava meu nome, mesclado ao seu gemido. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar enquanto novamente investia meu corpo contra o de Edward, mas agora sem a sua ajuda.

A dor desaparecia a cada investida sendo substituída por um prazer sem precedentes. E a cada ir e vir, o prazer aumentava e minha ânsia vazia com que meu corpo se chocasse mais rápido e mais forte contra o corpo de Edward. A urgência não era só minha por que Edward segurava-me nas ancas ajudando-me a cavalgá-lo. E eu o fiz, guiada apenas pelo prazer que chegava rapidamente. Tão rapidamente que quando chegou me pegou de surpresa.

-Ahhhh! –Gritei saindo de minha posição e deitando-me sobre ele. Edward irou-me rapidamente, investiu em mim mais duas ou três vezes e chegou ao orgasmo. Ouvi seus gemidos ao pé do meu ouvido enquanto, pouco a pouco, a pulsação e respiração se aquietavam, assim como o próprio Edward.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos parados, abraçados, com Edward sobre mim. Poderiam ter sido horas, minutos, não sei. Edward, relutante, afastou-se de mim apenas para se colocar deitado ao meu lado, de lado. Puxou-me pela cintura a fim de me fazer deitar de lado de frente para ele, o que eu fiz. Edward parecia exausto, não só pela noite, mas por tudo o que aconteceu. Seus olhos já estavam fechados antes que eu ficasse deitada de frente para ele. Manteve meu corpo tão próximo que nossas respirações ainda ofegantes mesclavam-se e sua pele atritava-se com a minha. Beijou-me duas vezes, um simples roçar de lábios na minha testa e nos meus lábios, e adormeceu. Eu estava cansada também, pronta para dormir. Deixei as decisões de lado para dormir junto a ele esperando que algum consolo me encontrasse no mundo dos sonhos, um consolo que me auxiliasse no próximo dia.

...

Os pássaros cantavam; um prelúdio para o amanhecer. Não me movi.

Acordei assim: deitada de lado, nua, meu corpo bem próximo do corpo de Edward. Sua mão em minha cintura mantendo-me bem próxima. Ergui uma mão livre e toquei seu rosto, acariciando-o. Edward tinha o rosto um pouco inchado pelas tapas que lhe dei justamente a região que mais acariciava. Meus dedos moviam-se lentamente pelos seus cabelos, sua testa, pálpebras, nariz, bochechas, orelhas, lábios e queixo. Mesmo adormecido, Edward sorria como se estivesse atento ao que eu fazia e quando retirei minha mão de seu rosto, seu braço me puxou para ele. Fiquei quietinha, aprisionada em seus braços. Fixei meus olhos em seus lábios, um pouco inchados pelos beijos intensos que trocamos (ou talvez pela surra que levou de mim) e me aproximei, lentamente, a fim de beijá-lo.

O celular

Ouço o barulho. Levanto-me vagarosamente e, sem me incomodar com a nudez, e peguei meu celular em minha bolsa. Edward não acordou. Olhei o celular e notei que recebi mensagens de Jacob...

Jacob

A realidade se abateu sobre mim como uma bomba atômica. Nervosa, sentei-me na beirada da cama, de costas para um Edward adormecido. E enquanto lia as mensagens, uma a uma, meus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Com tudo o que aconteceu eu me esqueci que uma pessoa incrível esperava por mim, preocupado, achando que eu o amava. Enquanto isso aqui estava eu pisando no seu amor, na sua confiança. Como eu era repugnante!

Deixei o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira e sentei no chão, sem me preocupar em me cobrir evitando assim o frio. Coloquei a cabeça encostava nos joelhos e pensei no que faria.

...

-Bom dia Bella! –Alice me cumprimentou afastando-se de seu cavalo e beijando-me na bochecha. Seu marido, Jasper, desmontou de seu cavalo para só então falar comigo.

-Bom dia Bella. –Disse risonho. Sorri para ele e sua mulher e murmurei um "bom dia".

-Estávamos cavalgando pela fazenda, mas agora vamos tomar o nosso café. Você nos acompanha? –Alice perguntou pegando-me pela mão. Eu me livrei de sua mão suavemente sem querer ofende-la.

-Eu estava pensando em passear a cavalo. Se não se importa.

-Claro que não me importo! Mas você não quer companhia. Jasper e eu estávamos cavalgando, mas podemos passear novamente para fazer companhia a você.

-Não Alice, não se preocupe comigo. Vá tomar o seu café com Jasper. Eu vou ficar bem. –Sorri falsamente. Eu não ia ficar bem tão cedo, mas não queria preocupar ninguém. Claro que Alice, intuitiva como só ela, percebeu que eu não estava legal.

-Olha, eu não me importo de ir com você e... –Sua feição preocupada.

-Alice, sério. Eu preciso ficar só.

-Tudo bem. Vou mandar selarem um cavalo para você.

Após o cavalo ser selado, segui sem rumo certo pela imensidão da fazenda. Embora o dia estivesse lindo e o passeio fosse agradável, eu não via nada. As mensagens de Jacob mostrando sua preocupação e o seu amor me deixou mais para baixo do que qualquer coisa. Bom, ao menos elas me trouxeram de volta, ressuscitou minha racionalidade. E eu sabia o que faria quando Edward acordasse.

Segui sem rumo e parei quando me vi suficientemente afastada da casa grande. Sai de cima do meu cavalo e o amarrei próximo a mim. Deixando-o pastar por ai. Sentei embaixo de uma árvore frondosa e me acomodei o melhor que pude. Eu corpo quase deitado, meus olhos perdidos na imensidão de verde e azul da terra e do céu.

Edward havia dito que me amava, pediu perdão e prometeu me tratar bem. Isso não era o suficiente pra mim. Ele poderia estar todo amoroso agora, mas eu não tinha garantias se ele continuaria assim após eu deixar Jacob. Mesmo que meu amor por Edward fosse maior do que o meu amor por Jacob, era com Jacob que eu iria ficar. Claro que só iria ficar se Jake me perdoasse. Eu rezava para que fosse esse o caso.

Perdida em devaneios, não percebi que os minutos se passavam. Ouvi um barulho continuo e ao longe pude ver Edward, montado em um cavalo, vindo até mim. Suspirei. Edward havia sido difícil todo esse tempo, não seria fácil ele aceitar minha decisão. Aproximou-se e desmontou o seu cavalo amarrando-o no mesmo galho que amarrei meu cavalo. Veio sorridente para mim.

-Bella, amor, eu estive a sua procura. Alice e Jasper me disseram que você havia saído para um passeio. Por que não me avisou? Eu teria tido o maior prazer... –Viu o meu rosto que não deveria estar bom. Continuou relutante. –Teria tido o maior prazer em acompanhá-la. –Murmurou tenso. Eu continuei a olhar para o nada, alheia a sua presença.

-Eu queria ficar sozinha. –Disse. Edward se aproximou a passos lentos.

-Quer ficar sozinha agora? –Perguntou.

-O que você acha? Claro que quero ficar sozinha! –Esbravejei.

-Vai ficar com raiva de mim se eu forçar a minha presença aqui? –Perguntou já se instalando ao meu lado, sentando-se. Bufei.

-Com certeza.

-Que pena, por que eu não pretendo sair daqui.

Eu o olhei com incredulidade. Como Edward ainda me obrigava a aceita-lo por perto? Edward olhava para frente. Subitamente pegou algo do bolso do seu jeans azul e colocou entre nós dois.

-Seu celular. –Apontou para o aparelho. Eu o peguei. –O tal Jacob mandou uma mensagem.

-Não tinha o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas. –Guardei o celular no bolso do meu casaco. Tentei ignorá-lo o quanto pude, mas é claro que Edward não deixaria aquele silencio pairar.

-Contou a ele? –Perguntou. Seu rosto rígido enquanto olhava para frente.

-Não interessa a você.

-Acho que me interessa e muito. –Virou-se e me olhou cheio de frustração. Eu o olhei e sorri. Edward me olhou com confusão.

-Você acha que o fato de termos dormido uma vez...

-Duas. Não que eu esteja contando. –Falou com um ar de deboche.

-Que seja. Não mudou nada Edward. Você só adiou por uns dias minha decisão. E agora vou fazer o que é certo. –Levantei. Fui para perto do meu cavalo e desatei o nó a fim de deixá-lo livre e montá-lo. Edward levantou-se também.

-O que é o certo? –Perguntou numa voz falha. Parei de ajeitar a cela para responder a sua pergunta.

-Estou voltando para a cidade. Avisei a Jacob e provavelmente encontrarei com ele hoje. Você pode ficar aqui com a sua irmã, posso voltar de taxi. –Montei em meu cavalo rapidamente. –Vou arrumar as minhas coisas e partir o quanto antes.

Segurei as rédeas direcionando meu cavalo para a direção desejada. A voz de Edward me deteve.

-Eu vou com você. –Disse e pelo barulho já devia estar em seu cavalo.

-Não precisa se prestar a isso. Eu posso muito bem...

-Eu vou com você Bella, querendo ou não. –Disse num tom ríspido e cavalgou mais rápido do que eu, desaparecendo de vista. Procurei ignorar sua reação. Eu tinha que manter minha mente limpa, o mais limpa que pudesse, para fazer o que deveria ser o certo.

...

-Obrigada por tudo Alice e Jasper. Desculpe qualquer incomodo.

-Imagine! Venha outras vezes, foi muito boa a sua visita. Espero que sua mão melhore. –Disse. Desviei meus olhos de Alice e olhei minha mão coberta por atadura, a mão que usei para esmagar uma taça. Sorri para ela. Jasper colocava minha mala do porta-malas do carro de Edward. Olhei em volta.

-Onde está o Edward? –Perguntei.

-Deve estar pegando suas coisas. Eu vou chamá-lo. –Alice entrou novamente na casa. Jasper, após colocar minha mala, veio para o meu lado.

-Obrigada Jasper. –Sorri. Ele devolveu o sorriso.

-Disponha. Espero que venha aqui mais vezes. Ficaremos aqui durante toda a semana então, se desejar, volte no próximo final de semana.

Eu não poderia prometer tal coisa, mas não queria dizer algo que gerasse perguntas. Assenti. Após alguns minutos de espera, decidi entrar no carro e esperar. Logo Edward entrou no carro após colocar sua mala no porta-malas e fechá-lo. Edward estava sombrio, não disse nada durante todo o trajeto. Seus olhos focalizados apenas na estrada. Agradeci. Eu não queria falar sobre nada, nem havia necessidade após nossa conversa de ontem. Edward não disse nada, mas eu disse tudo o que estava entalado. Procurei ficar na minha, olhando a paisagem que a minha janela proporcionava. Só houve um momento em que olhei para Edward, não para ele, mas para um objeto na sua mão. Parando para pensar aquela foi à primeira vez que notei que Edward usava a sua aliança. E eu nem sabia onde estava a minha (joguei em algum canto em seu apartamento). Ver a aliança em seu dedo mexeu comigo, tanto que nem notei o tempo passar.

Assim que o carro adentrou a garagem do apartamento e Edward estacionou, sai do carro pegando minha mala e subindo. Edward procurou me acompanhar, pegamos o elevador juntos. Eu podia sentir a tensão no ar, mas procurei relaxar, ou pelo menos fingir. Quando cheguei a casa fui direto para o meu quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim. Suspirei. Antes de sair da fazendo mandei uma mensagem para Jacob tranqüilizando-o e pedindo parta que viesse me buscar à tarde. Ele não demoraria, eu não perderia tempo. Fui direto tomar meu banho, um banho demorado a fim de tirar os vestígios de Edward em mim, escolhi roupas bonitas (um vestido de alças azul colado e salto alto preto) e, após pegar meu celular e uma bolsa com alguns pertences, sai do quarto. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei me arrumando, mas foi tempo suficiente para Edward tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Vestia calça jeans preta, uma camisa de mangas branca. Os cabelos mais desalinhados que o normal, úmidos por terem sido lavados recentemente.

Passei por ele. Suspirei quando senti segurar meu braço. A história se repetia.

-Aonde vai? –Perguntou. A voz dura, o aperto firme.

-Sair com Jacob, não sei a que horas voltarei. –Disse com firmeza. Minhas palavras não foram o suficiente para que Edward me soltasse. –Deixe-me ir Edward. Se você me ama como diz então me deixe ir. –Supliquei sem encontrar seus olhos. Pouco a pouco senti os dedos de Edward afrouxando e, por fim, sua mão largar meu braço. Não perdi tempo. Sai de casa, sai em direção à entrada do prédio. Por que Jacob estava me esperando lá, por que eu merecia ser feliz. Edward não poderia me proporcionar uma felicidade completa.

No entanto eu podia sentir uma dúvida crescente em mim. Lembro-me que antes de dormir com Edward essa dúvida não existia. Eu temia o que iria me acontecer agora que essa duvida residia em mim.

"Vai dar tudo certo." –Entoei para mim seguindo para a escadaria do prédio enquanto Jacob me esperava.

Edward pov's

Eu sempre fui um conquistador nato.

Eu sempre sabia como agir e o que dizer para uma mulher a fim de conquistá-la (tradução = levá-la para a cama), então fiquei surpreso por não saber como interagir com Bella agora. Era no mínino incomum, após tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada, aquele clima entre nós, como se fossemos dois estranhos. Ainda sim, em minha mente, as cenas da noite anterior rodopiavam. Sua voz, seu calor, seu cheiro, a textura da sua pele, a visão que tive de seu lindo corpo... Por Deus! Só de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, sentia uma enorme vontade de estreitar o espaço entre nós e tomá-la ali mesmo no carro. Eu não podia.

Bella estava encolhida na porta estabelecendo o máximo possível de espaço entre nós. Não falava e não me olhava. Queria quebrar aquele clima então liguei o som do carro colocando em um CD que Alice me dera com músicas românticas, algo que até então nunca tinha ouvido.

Bella reagiu mais rápido do que imaginava, desligou o som. Voltou à posição de gazela acuada e não disse mais nada.

-Não gostou do CD que eu coloquei? Posso trocar por outro... –Propus.

-Não quero ouvir musica alguma Cullen! –Disse ríspida. Parecia que Bella estava se esforçando para ser grosseira.

-Ok. Então vamos contemplar unicamente o silêncio. –Disse divertido. Ela era divertida emburrada. Tentei me concentrar na estrada. Claro que também iria mante-la falando.

-Você vai adorar a fazenda. É um lugar lindo e oferece muito entretenimento sadio. Alice provavelmente vai mantê-la ocupada o dia inteiro. –Disse animadamente. Lembrei-me de quando Bella insistia para ir a fazenda. Não quis pensar muito no passado, pois implicaria em lembrar uma fase em que eu a tratava mal.

-Não estou indo para esse lugar para me divertir. Estou indo por que você impôs essa condição. Conversaremos assim que chegarmos lá e eu voltarei para a cidade. –Disse autoritária. Estaquei. Se isso acontecesse a probabilidade de eu ser chutado seria grande. Eu não poderia encarar uma conversa assim, até por que não estava preparado. Não sabia ainda se contar toda a verdade a Bella era o melhor, ou se pedir perdão e inventar uma desculpa qualquer era mais adequado.

-Bella, eu prometi que conversaria com você, mas não disse a que horas. –Eu sabia como Bella reagiria as minhas palavras, não seria nada bom. Pude ouvi-la bufar.

-COMO ASSIM? EDWARD CULLEN VOCE DISSE QUE...

-É pegar ou largar Bella! Eu só conversarei ao anoitecer com você. –Tentei parecer tranqüilo quando na verdade eu estava desesperado. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer para que Bella deixasse seu ódio por mim de lado e me escolhesse. Eu queria que, quem sabe, algumas horas fazendo algo para diverti-la amainasse sua raiva.

-Por que está fazendo isso Edward? O que espera de mim enrolando-me desse jeito? – Perguntou. Claro que Bella captou que eu a estava enrolando. Será que o fato de eu enrolar iria apressar nossa conversa? Eu não queria isso, não enquanto eu não tivesse um plano.

-Só quero que você conheça a fazenda. Não é todo dia que se tem tal oportunidade. –Disse e esperei que minhas palavras e postura aparentemente tranqüila fossem o suficiente para ela. Agora que Bella me lembrava que eu estava indo na fazenda para termos a conversa definitiva, eu estava mais nervoso que o normal.

-Edward, pára o carro. –Bella disse subitamente. Eu a encarei.

-O que disse?

-Mandei você parar! Eu preciso ir a uma farmácia! –Falou atarantada. Dei a ré pelo encostamento até retornar a farmácia que havíamos ultrapassado. Não entendi seu ato, mas procurei deixar para lá. Estacionei em uma vaga livre e tão logo o fiz Bella saiu em disparada. Sai do carro olhando o caminho que ela fez tentando entender o porquê daquela urgência, mas falhando miseravelmente. Pensei em segui-la, talvez essa fosse uma estratégia de Bella para fugir. Tal pensamento me fez sair do carro e olhar para o interior do estabelecimento através da porta de vidro. Bella fazia compras. Não consegui ver o que comprava, mas o fato de vê-la ainda ali me acalmou. Voltei ao carro e a esperei. Logo Bella apareceu com uma garrafa de água nas mãos e algo mais que não pude identificar. Ao entrar em meu carro, Bella retirou um comprimido de uma caixa. Pude olhar o que era a caixa.

-Pílula do dia seguinte. –Disse.

-É claro! Caso não se lembre nós dois... –Bella estacou. Parecia ter problemas em dizer que fizemos sexo. –Não usamos proteção. A última coisa que quero agora é engravidar de você. –Falou azeda.

Com essa eu tive que me calar. Primeiro por que com tudo o que aconteceu ontem eu me esqueci de me prevenir. Segundo por que eu deveria estar feliz por Bella ter pensado em tomar a pílula do dia seguinte evitando uma possível gravidez, mas não estava. Por que parecia ser tão ruim ter um filho meu? Eu era seu marido afinal e nós compartilhamos algo especial na noite anterior. Não parecia ser algo natural ter um filho comigo? Ou a idéia de ter um filho com Jacob, a quem ela conhecia há pouco tempo parecia mais adequado? Mergulhado nessas indagações, ora sendo irracional e hora sendo racional, não falei o restante do caminho.

...

-Ah, vocês vieram! –Alice disse e foi em direção a Bella abraçando-a. Jasper estava afastado, acenou para mim.

-Oi Alice. Oi Jasper. –Bella os cumprimentou fingindo estar tranqüila.

-Temos tanto a fazer! Mas antes vamos acomodá-los em um quarto. Eu já o preparei. –Alice disse. Eu já imaginava que havia feito planos. Agradeci a ela. Seria melhor adiar a conversa por algumas horas. Ela chamou dois empregados para pegar nossas malas.

-espera Alice, eu não vou dividir um quarto com o Edward! –Bella protestou. Só então percebi o que Alice havia tido. Ela mandou arrumar um único quarto? Alice olhou para nós dois tentando entender. Deu de ombros parecendo despreocupada.

-Tudo bem. Mandarei que outro quarto seja preparado para você e sua bagagem será deixada lá. Eu já planejei todo o nosso dia! Começaremos com um passeio a cavalo pela propriedade. Troque de roupa, ok? –Alice disse e todos convergiram para a casa, inclusive Bella. Eu sabia que Alice iria esperar uma oportunidade para me bombardear com perguntas. Se ela soubesse tudo iria me esganar. Mas não tinha cabeça para me preocupar agora. Minha maior preocupação era Bella e nada mais.

Alice realmente manteve Bella ocupada. Ela a envolveu em uma porção de atividades. Eu podia sentir que Bella não estava curtindo toda aquela animação, mas participou de tudo, na certa para agradar Alice. Fingi estar imerso no divertimento proporcionado por ela: passeei de cavalo pela propriedade lado a lado com Bella (ela me ignorou, mas procurei levar na esportiva), passeamos de barco (ver Bella vestida em um biquíni causou estranhas sensações em mim), golfe (Jasper e eu jogamos) e por fim Alice sugeriu um jantar.

Bella não estava se divertindo, isso eu pude perceber. Nem eu estava. Mesmo participando de tudo e interagindo com Alice e Jasper, nós estávamos presos em uma bolha tensa esperando pelo momento em que a conversa definitiva ocorreria.

Alice atendeu a Bella e nos separou cada um em seu quarto. Isso me deixou desgostoso, eu queria dividir um quarto com ela, dividir o leito. E fazer tantas coisas! O que aconteceu a nós dois não só aumentou o sentimento que nutria por Bella, mas também o desejo que sentia. Algo tão forte e tão avassalador que tinha vontade de tomá-la como ontem em qualquer lugar ignorando quem estivesse olhando. Eu sei, eu estava louco.

...

Assim que Bella chegou nos silenciamos por alguns instantes. Após isso a conversa retomou. Falávamos sobre uma viagem que Alice tinha em mente há algum tempo. Ela falava para todos nós como estava animada com os planos que fazia com Jasper.

-Eu não quero ficar em Paris, pelo menos não para passeio. Passamos por lá para fazer compras e seguimos para um lugar exótico. Jasper quer conhecer a Mongólia. Eu acha que seria uma viagem interessante. –Alice dizia.

-Amor, quem quer conhecer a Mongólia é você. Não atribua a mim a responsabilidade de escolher o lugar. –Jasper colocou sua mão sobre a de Alice. Olhar os dois não costumava incomodar, mas agora era diferente. Eu os invejava tanto!Como eu queria ter esse relacionamento com Bella! Talvez um dia eu tivesse, talvez não. De qualquer forma eu poderia sonhar. A fim de testar Bella, ver se ela aceitaria, eu disse:

-Eu prefiro um lugar mais tradicional. Bella tem que conhecer primeiro os lugares da moda para então ter um gosto duvidoso como o seu, Alice. –Rimos. Bella ficou calada, o que era bom. Seria um consentimento de uma futura viagem comigo? Claro que, se Bella concordasse, eu não iria querer viajar com Alice e Jasper.

-Pensando bem eu acho que vou querer uma viajem a sós com minha mulher. –Falei divertido, absorvo naquele clima de amor que Alice e Jasper emanavam. Querendo que Bella também se deixasse envolver. –Será nossa primeira lua de mel...

Um barulho quebrou meu raciocínio. Meus olhos vagaram para o ponto onde ouvimos o barulho. Arfei ao ver do que se tratava. Bella esmagava com uma mão uma taça, podia ver o sangue já escorrendo. Levantei em pânico. Minha mão foi para o seu ombro quando chamei seu nome, querendo ver o machucado, cuidar dela. Bella afastou-se do meu toque, seus olhos na mesa. Eu me retraí.

-Nossa, foi um ferimento feio! Vamos, vamos cuidar disso. –Alice disse indo em direção a Bella. Rapidamente a conduziu para o segundo andar onde ficavam os quartos. Eu fiquei encarando a mancha de sangue na toalha de linho branca.

-O que está acontecendo Edward? –Jasper perguntou. Eu não o olhei. Apenas suspirei.

-Eu estou tão desnorteado que nem sei responder a sua pergunta Jasper.

-Entendo. –Disse. –Vá até sua esposa. –Sugeriu. Não esperei que dissesse duas vezes. Segui para o segundo andar em direção ao quarto escolhido por Alice para Bella dormir. Não as encontrei lá. Segui para o quarto de Alice, mas parei diante da porta. Esperaria pelo melhor momento para entrar. Esperei por longos minutos. Temia que Alice conversasse com Bella e tomasse para si a responsabilidade de contar sobre o contrato. Eu não queria isso. Se a verdade fosse revelada, teria que ser por mim. Andei para lá e para cá. O alivio me tomou quando Alice saiu do quarto.

-E a Bella? Ela está bem? –Tentei passar por Alice e entrar em seu quarto, mas Alice me impediu.

-Ela está bem, mas precisa ficar sozinha. Aliás, ela me pediu para dizer a você que ela quer ficar sozinha.

Suas palavras me fizeram temer o pior. Bella queria ficar sozinha, longe de mim. O que eu fiz de errado? Eu tenho feito tudo certo, não é?

-Mesmo assim eu acho que eu devo vê-la e... –Parei de falar ao sentir Alice me puxar para longe do quarto. –Hei!

-Eu preciso conversa com você. –Levou-me até a sala de vídeo no segundo andar, uma ala afastada dos quartos. Fechou a porta ao passarmos por ela.

-O que diabos está acontecendo Edward? –Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e ficou prostrada em frente à porta. Suspirei.

-A historia é longa e não disponho de tempo.

-Então resuma Edward.

Sentei no braço do grande sofá e a olhei carrancudo.

-Sabe que me casei com Bella só para pegar a minha parte da herança, não é?

-Sim, eu sei. –Alice desencostou da porta e veio se sentar ao meu lado. –Fale mais.

-Eu a tratei mal. Eu queria que Bella pedisse o divorcio assim que nos casamos. Nem cheguei a tocar nela. Ela não o fez. Durante esse tempo eu acabei... Sentindo algo a mais. E então ela mudou abruptamente e...

-Eu sei disso. Você havia me dito antes quando confessou que estava apaixonado por ela. Sabe o porquê da mudança de Bella?

-Acho que Bella descobriu que Tânia e eu, no passado... –Não terminei. Era vergonhoso lembrar, falar.

-Você tentou expor seus sentimentos a ela?

-Não. Perdi muito tempo. Guardei o sentimento em mim e agi como um babaca. Eu não percebi que a estava perdendo. Achei que mais cedo ou mais tarde a raiva de Bella ia amainar e quando isso aconteceu, eu tive esperanças, mas ela não mudou por mim.

-Acho que sei onde vai chegar... Bella arranjou alguém? –Olhei para Alice.

-Como captou tão rapidamente a mensagem?

-Por que eu sou mulher maninho. Sei como as mulheres pensam. Um homem costuma mudá-las rapidamente e acredito que foi o que houve com Bella, não é?

-Ela não estava mais sendo agressiva, era tão indiferente a mim que... Eu a segui certa vez. Eu a encontrei com outro homem! –Minha voz se alterou enquanto as lembranças terríveis me tomavam. Bella nos braços de outro... O inferno!

-Wow! Então a Bella realmente te chifrou? Bom para ela. –Alice disse toda animada. Olhei carrancudo para ela. –Ok, eu me calo! Continue.

-Eu demiti uma funcionaria amiga dela acreditando que a tal funcionaria a influenciava.

-VOCE O QUE? –Alice levantou-se exasperada. Ergui as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Olha, antes de me criticar eu lhe digo que a funcionaria era péssima! Até furtos ela cometeu. –Justifiquei-me antes que Alice começasse a gritaria. Minhas palavras a detiveram.

-Ainda sim vou averiguar isso. –Disse voltando a sentar ao meu lado. –Continue.

-Eu fui ingênuo. Não fiz o que deveria fazer. Eu deveria ter dito o que eu sentia, mas não fiz. Então encontrei a tal Jessica, que eu demiti. Ela estava sentida comigo e disse sobre os planos de Bella. Eu tive que agir! Ela iria me deixar e ficar com um cara! E eu... –Procurei me acalmar. Só de lembrar eu ficava nervoso. Principalmente por que eu ainda sentia a ameaça pairando.

-O que você fez Edward? –Alice perguntou. Não ousei olhá-la.

-Antes que você me critique, eu não a estuprei nem nada disso. Eu a induzi a ficar comigo e Bella cedeu. –Falei numa voz que mostrava o meu cansaço. Levantei-me. –Eu preciso vê-la agora.

-Hei, você não me contou os detalhes! Eu quero saber de tudo! –Eu me virei e sorri ao ver os olhos brilhantes de Alice.

-Alice, eu não sou uma mulher para fofocar. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. –Fui em direção a porta. Agora era a hora de enfrentar meus demônios.

Primeiro eu a procurei no quarto de Alice, não a encontrei. Segui para o seu quarto, certamente ela estava lá. Hesitei na porta por alguns instantes.

-Bella? Eu posso entrar? –Perguntei enquanto adentrava o quarto. Ela não estava lá. Constatar isso me deixou a beira da histeria. Corri apressadamente para o primeiro andar da casa. Temia que Bella tivesse ido embora na surdina. Encontrei com Jasper na sala. Arfante pela pequena corrida, perguntei:

-Jasper, via a Bella? –Meu estado frenético o alarmou. Jasper apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Eu me pus a correr pela grande casa tentando enxergá-la, rezando para que Bella estivesse em algum lugar. Avistei um grupo de empregados na cozinha.

-Oi, algum de vocês viu onde está a minha esposa? –Perguntei numa voz mais contida. Todos se entreolharam, mas um deles respondeu.

-Eu a vi sair. Deve estar lá fora, perto do lago. –Disse o senhor. Murmurei um agradecimento e segui rapidamente para o local onde Bella poderia estar. Eu a encontrei, encostada na cerca próxima do lado artificial. Eu a contemplei por alguns instantes e então dei os passos a fim de estreitar o espaço entre nós, todos os espaços. Hoje teríamos a conversa definitiva e o que fosse decidido aqui não mudaria. Vi Bella colocar as mãos na cabeça, parecia perturbada.

-Bella? –Eu a chamei. Bella se endireitou num átimo. O corpo extremamente rígido. Não se virou para me olhar. –Por que veio para cá? Está escuro e a noite está fria demais. Vamos voltar para dentro. –Caminhei em sua direção, temeroso.

-Você me fez vir até aqui e eu vim, por que queria ter uma conversa definitiva. Me fez esperar até o anoitecer e já anoiteceu... –Sua voz era perturbadora de ouvir. Bella estava prestes a surtar, eu sentia.

-Bella, eu... –Comecei, mas me detive. O que eu iria dizer a ela? A verdade? Bella me perdoaria se soubesse que inicialmente eu a queria apenas para ganhar dinheiro? Não, mulher nenhuma perdoaria. Seria melhor calar a boca. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro, queria vira-la e olhá-la. Pedir desculpas. E então ele veio, um tapa. Desorientado como estava a princípio não me situei dos fatos. Pouco a pouco, em uma fração de segundos, eu fiquei a par da situação: Bella me bateu.

Após o espanto eu a olhei, eu realmente a olhei. Eu vi em seus olhos castanhos, marejados e raivosos, toda a dor que eu causei. Como um filme diante de meus olhos, mas desta vez eu os assisti pelos olhos de Bella...

_-Aonde vai querido? –Perguntou meiga. Eu nem sequer a olhei concentrado demais em ajeitar minha gravata._

_-Não interessa a você! –Disse grosso enquanto saia pela porta._

Lembro-me daquele dia. Não pareceu nada demais para mim na ocasião. Agora que eu a amava eu me odiei verdadeiramente por aquele dia.

_Manhã de domingo. Bella sorria forçadamente, engolindo a dor que sentia com minha frieza. Eu dava mais atenção ao café que sorvia do que a Bella. _

_-Eu queria conhecer a fazenda da família Cullen. Vamos para lá qualquer dia? –Colocou sua mão sobre a minha. Eu a afastei de mim._

_-Vá sozinha se quiser. –Falei áspero. Os olhos de Bella umedeceram, mas ela conseguiu reprimir o choro._

Tão mesquinho eu fui. Eu a feri tantas vezes! Um tapa de Bella, vários dele, não eram nada; não compensavam. E estranhamente, enquanto as lembranças vinham rapidamente, eu pude sentir a dor de Bella. Retirei a mão pousada no meu rosto e me preparei para mais. Bella não hesitou. Avançou contra mim golpeando repetidas vezes meu rosto, sem me dar tempo sequer de me recompor.

Não sei por quanto tempo fui golpeado na face. Estranhamente a dor física não me alcançou. Tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento era a dor dela, a dor e minha mãe que deve ter sido similar a dela. Por fim Bella acabou, ou deduzi ter acabado, estapeando-me tão forte que quase fui ao chão. Eu a vi cair no chão, esgotada. Seu corpo tremia e seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. Eu havia revivido naquele momento os piores momentos dela, por isso Bella estava naquele estado.

Eu era nocivo

-Você acabou comigo... A Bella que eu era... Aquela Bella, você matou! Eu te amava tanto! Eu sacrifiquei tudo por você! E você, após o nosso casamento, me tratou como um lixo! Por quê? O que eu fiz para merecer tanto sofrimento? Como pôde fazer tanto mal a mim, SEU MONSTRO! VOCE ME DESTRUIU! EU SOU UMA PESSOA HORRIVEL POR SUA CAUSA! E AGORA QUANDO EU TENTO ME REERGUER VOCÊ QUER ME ARRASTAR PARA O INFERNO! –Cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos e voltou a chorar, mergulhada demais na sua dor. A sua agonia era quase uma dor física para mim. Eu me odiava tanto naquele momento! Tanto!

E mesmo sabendo que eu não a merecia, de fato ela estaria melhor com qualquer um, eu não queria abrir mão dela. Eu a queria mais do que nunca. Para amá-la e ser amado, experimentar a felicidade que secretamente invejei de Alice. Curar a feridas que causei, ou pelo menos costurá-las.

Calmamente eu me aproximei, ajoelhando-me no gramado em frente a ela, colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros. Bella afastou-se de mim como se meu toque a houvesse queimado.

-NÃO ME TOCA! EU TE ODEIO! –Gritou tentando se afastar. Eu não permiti, não poderia. Como se meu abraço pudesse de alguma forma curá-la, eu a abracei fortemente, impedindo que Bella se afastasse. Tentou me empurrar, mas não adiantou. Ela estava esgotada, física e mentalmente. Encostou-se em mim deixando-me abraçá-la, para recuperar-se e voltar a me empurrar, quem sabe.

Eu a mantive em meus braços, esperando que se acalmasse. De fato Bella se acalmou um pouco, os tremores e o choro diminuíram um pouco. Eu não pude apreciar tê-la em meus braços, não poderia. Ela estava sofrendo e eu tinha que pensar um pouco nela, em seu sofrimento.

-Eu te amava tanto Edward! Você era tudo pra mim, o meu mundo inteiro! Você brincou comigo. Eu fui só um passatempo que você jogou fora assim que se cansou... –Disse e cada palavra doía. Eu a feri, isso era imperdoável. Ferir alguém como Bella, tão boa e pura! Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, sua abrupta mudança, ela nunca se deixou corromper. Enquanto via seus olhos raivosos e ouvia o sarcasmo e ódio em sua voz, ela ainda mantinha-se pura, perfeita. E eu quase a arruinei.

-Não Bella... Não é desse jeito... –Murmurei. O que eu poderia dizer em meu favor? Bella achava que eu a havia tratado como passatempo. Quem não soubesse da verdade pensaria da mesma forma. Será que se eu contasse a verdade ela me compreenderia? Entenderia que se eu a tratei mal e não cheguei a tocá-la, foi pensando nela? Não, nem eu entendia minha lógica de outrora. Ela não entenderia. E eu não poderia correr o risco de perdê-la.

-Eu te amava tanto que eu suportei calada ao seu desprezo. Cheguei a me culpar pelos seus atos e então, enquanto eu me martirizava você estava com outras mulheres. –E então, enquanto Bella desabafava, eu soube o motivo de sua mudança. Anteriormente cheguei a pensar que Bella havia descoberto a verdade, mas agora eu sabia. Bella descobriu de alguma forma que eu a trai, este foi o motivo de sua mudança.

Eu me sentia devastado por dentro, devastado pelo que eu fiz e por ser obrigado a ver os estragos que causei de uma perspectiva diferente, a perspectiva de Bella. Afaguei suas costas em mais uma tentativa vã de consolá-la. Bella afastou-se.

-NÃO ME TOCA! EU TE ODEIO! POR SUA CULPA EU ME TORNEI UMA PESSOA HORRIVEL! TERIA SIDO MELHOR NUNCA TER FICADO COM VOCE, TER SIDO UM NADA PRA VOCE! VOCE ME FEZ TANTA ATROCIDADE E PARA QUE? PARA NADA! ESTAVA SE DIVERTINDO AS MINHAS CUSTAS ENQUANTO ME HUMILHAVA E AGORA QUE ESTOU ME RECUPERANDO VOCE QUER... –Bella gritava frenética, e temi que tivesse uma parada cardíaca ou algo assim. Eu queria acalmá-la, mas como poderia fazer isso se eu era a causa de tudo isso?

-Bella... –Eu a chamei querendo pará-la e fazê-la me ouvir. Independente do que eu diria, se a verdade ou apenas um pedido de desculpas. Ela me ignorou, imersa na sua própria tristeza.

-O QUE MAIS DÓI EM MIM É SABER QUE TUDO QUE EU FIZ ATÉ O QUE JULGUEI SER UM PROGRESSO, FOI PARA CHAMAR SUA ATENÇÃO, PARA ATINGI-LO. EU NÃO SEI SE ME ODEIO MAIS OU SE... –Ouvir isso foi uma surpresa. Bella confessava que tudo, até mesmo, quem sabe, estar com outro homem era para chamar a minha atenção. Eu senti a felicidade me tomar enquanto a conclusão de que Bella ainda me amava vinha, mas procurei sufocar qualquer reação que denunciasse meu estado de espírito.

E então eu senti que estava preparado, não para dizer a verdade, mas para dizer algo muito mais significativo. Eu a sacudi levemente pelos ombros exigindo sua atenção.

-Eu amo você! Eu sinto tanto Bella! Queria poder voltar atrás e corrigir meus erros, mas não dá! Tudo o que posso prometer a você é que tudo será diferente agora, por que o que eu mais quero é amá-la como você merece!

Libertador

Eu me libertei e senti o peso sair de mim. Finalmente consegui dizer a Bella que a amava. E pude ver que Bella sentia, pela sua imobilidade, que eu estava sendo verdadeiro. Eu nunca fui mais verdadeiro em toda a minha vida. E eu nunca amei uma mulher mais do que amava Bella.

Enquanto Bella estava paralisada pelas minhas palavras, enxuguei suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos enquanto prometia, em meu intimo, que nunca mais a faria derramar uma mísera lágrima por mim. Eu a protegeria; eu a amaria; eu a faria feliz... Ou pelo menos morreria tentando.

Meus lábios, movidos por uma atração irresistível, foram de encontro aos lábios de Isabella, da minha mulher. Rocei meus lábios com o dela, apreciando o contato como se fosse à maior coisa do mundo. Eu a adorei como uma deusa, enquanto tomava seus lábios delicadamente. Bella deveria de fato ser venerada. Como ela tinha força para aceitar uma caricia minha após tudo que fiz?

Eu queria, e iria, mostrar a ela em cada beijo, cada toque, o quanto eu a amava. Mantive seu rosto em minhas mãos enquanto tomava seus lábios convidando-os a dançar com os meus. Mas eu queria mais, muito mais. Eu faria Bella me dar mais do que um beijo. Meus lábios mostraram minha urgência, mostrou o quanto eu estava necessitado do seu corpo. Eu a beijei com uma ânsia perigosa e senti uma profunda alegria ao notar que Bella correspondia aos meus anseios.

Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu quadril enquanto meus lábios ainda beijavam os seus lábios. Eu mantive Bella colada em mim com um abraço, quase doloroso, e fiquei satisfeito por senti-la tão próxima a mim. Eu sentia meu corpo ferver. Precisava tanto dela! Precisava tê-la em meus braços fundida a mim.

Eu a ergui encaixando-a em meu colo e seguindo para o seu quarto. Não me importei com quem visse a cena, foda-se! Meus lábios colados aos dela apreciando toda a extensão de sua boca.

Bella afastou-se e enterrou seu rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço. Eu não vi o seu rosto, mas seu suspiro tranqüilo indicava que não iria protestar pelo que viria a seguir. Ao chegar diante da porta do quarto de Bella, eu a chutei.

Joguei Bella na cama, com delicadeza. Mantive meus olhos nela enquanto fechava a porta. Ela não iria escapar, não poderia. E eu vi em seus olhos a duvida. Claro, eu estava afastado e lá vinha à racionalidade atormentá-la, dizendo a Bella para me deixar e ficar com o filho da puta que era seu namorado.

"Você não vai agir sobre ela!" –Eu respondi a maldita racionalidade enquanto eu voltava para Bella, para possuí-la, marcá-la como minha, fazer dela minha mulher.

Eu me aproximei da cama retirando a camisa que usava. Bella pareceu se atordoar com o meu ato, tentando manter distancia de mim arrastou-se pela cama. Eu sentei na cama e a puxei pelos tornozelos encaixando-a em meu colo. Eu me deitei sobre ela bendizendo sentir seu corpo tão macio embaixo de mim. Bella tentou me empurrar. Ah, maldita racionalidade que a impedia de se entregar a mim! Mas ela não venceria, nunca mais. Peguei as mãos que me empurravam e eu as prendi acima de sua cabeça, entre minhas mãos. Tomei seus lábios com sofreguidão, devorando-a de um jeito que beirava o insano. Quando meus pulmões protestaram, eu me afastei arfante, mas não para respirar. Eu queria dizer algo a Bella...

-Se não quiser diga que não me ama e eu me afasto. Essa vai ser a única forma de me parar. Do contrário...

Minhas palavras soaram ameaçadoras. Do contrário eu irei tomá-la como minha, completei em pensamento. Voltei a beijá-la enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam o corpo macio, estimulando-o para logo mais me receber.

Eu não esperava que Bella me tocasse, mas ela o fez. E como foi bom sentir seu toque voluntario! Suas mãos acariciavam meus braços, as mãos que a pouco liberei. Não pude ficar calado, eu tinha que confessar.

-Isso. Toque-me Bella. Você não tem a mais remota idéia do quanto quero ser tocado por minha esposa, por você. Toque-me mais. –Encostei minha testa com a sua, fechando os olhos e me entregando ao prazer que suas mãos, sua pele, causavam em mim. Senti sua mão passear pelo meu peito, pousando em meu coração. Bella devia estar ouvindo a pulsação forte, acelerada, de um homem apaixonado que queimava por ela. Sentiria ela satisfação nessa constatação como eu sentia? Beijá-la, eu precisava beijá-la! Eu o fiz.

Beijar não bastava e minhas mãos, sabedoras disso, seguraram a barra da sua camisa. A urgência me dominou e rapidamente a despi por completo, sem me importar em verificar se Bella concordaria com meus atos ou não. Eu a despi rapidamente e então fui me despindo. Quando terminei parei para contemplá-la. Bella linda olhava-me.

Eu estava faminto por ela

Eu me aproximei ajoelhando-me próximo a ela e a puxando pelo tornozelo, encaixando-a em meu colo. O contato mais íntimo fez com que meu corpo se arrepiasse por inteiro. Bella pareceu constrangida.

-Edward, eu não... –Murmurou tentando me afastar. Eu a mantive no lugar, eu ergui meu rosto e a beijei no queixo. Ela estava apenas nervosa, constatei.

-Não se preocupe. –Disse e, com o auxilio de minhas mãos, eu a encaixei em meu colo sentindo o prazer me cegar por alguns instantes. Bella reagiu ao meu ato abraçando-me. Eu a abracei afagando suas costas, tentando eliminar a tensão.

Eu esperei que Bella se acostumasse comigo dentro dela, consciente de que ainda era algo novo para ela. Mas eu não poderia esperar muito. Com minhas mãos, eu fiz com que Bella erguesse minimamente sua cintura. Ela me obedeceu. Eu a incentivei a mover-se chocando seu corpo contra o meu, num prazer mútuo.

Enquanto nos movíamos, a tensão e, certamente, a dor de Bella foi sendo substituída pelo prazer. Seria tão fácil para eu chegar ao orgasmo, mas eu não estava interessado em mim. Eu só conseguia pensar em Bella, no prazer dela. Isso era estranho. Eu nunca me preocupei antes com a mulher que estava comigo, principalmente quando o assunto era sexo. Eu costumava ficar apenas preocupado com o meu prazer. As coisas realmente mudaram.

Subitamente eu a deitei penetrando-a com força, sabendo que essa posição a agradava mais. Eu a beijei enquanto meu corpo chocava-se contra o dela, minhas mãos em sua cintura querendo que Bella seguisse o ritmo, aumentando assim o nosso prazer. Meus gemidos soavam pelo quarto juntamente com os seus, em uma música linda. Eu sabia que a qualquer momento chegaríamos ao orgasmo, mas eu não queria. Eu queria prolongar ao máximo aquele momento. Eu o faria.

Eu deitei ao lado de Bella colocando-a de lado também. Coloquei as mãos em seu quadril e fiz menção para que Bella se erguesse. Ela o fez relutante, sentou-se em meu colo. Bastou um olhar para que ela soubesse o que eu queria, estávamos bons nesse negócio de conhecer o outro agora. Quando Bella encaixou-se em mim eu me deixei flutuar pela sensação de tê-la sobre mim, fechei meus olhos. Eu nome mesclado com meus gemidos enquanto sentia o corpo de Bella se chocar contra o meu, me engolir.

Suas investidas me levavam ao céu. Procurei me controlar, querendo chegar ao ápice junto com ela. Bella, a cada investida, tornava-se mais afoita. Nós dois buscando pelo prazer, juntos. Não havia nada mais perfeito do que isso. Jacob jamais a teria como eu a estava tendo, disso eu tinha certeza. E se dependesse de mim ele nunca a teria.

-Ahhhh! –Seu grito me despertou. Ela havia chegado ao orgasmo. Deitou-se sobre mim. Procurando agora pelo meu prazer, eu deitei sobre ela e investi um, duas vezes. Gemi incapaz de me conter, e fiquei ali, entregue, nos braços de Bella.

U cansaço avassalador tomou conta de mim. Eu nunca havia sentido cansaço igual. Verdade seja dita eu não queria dormir, eu precisava ficar acordado e ter de Bella uma certeza. Mas, parando para pensar, eu já tinha a minha resposta. Bella havia me escolhido. Ela jamais se entregaria dessa forma tão única a mim se não tivesse me escolhido.

Deitei ao seu lado e a puxei para mim. Ficamos lado a lado, exaustos. Eu não tinha forças para quase nada, logo desmaiaria de cansaço. Procurei manter Bella presa em meus braços a fim de que não escapasse e aquecida. Eu a beijei na face esperando que ela pudesse ver, por detrás da exaustão, a felicidade que ela me proporcionou. Beijei sua testa, seus lábios e fiquei quieto, sendo finalmente abatido pelo cansaço opressor.

Enquanto a consciência me levava eu pensei... Como era bom estar com a pessoa que você ama! Experimentei ter o sono dos justos, ao lado da mulher que amava com a certeza de que eu era o seu escolhido.

...

A primeira coisa que senti foi o seu cheiro doce impregnado nos lençóis, em meu corpo. Sorri. Tateei a cama a procura de Bella, meus olhos ainda fechados; não a encontrei. Levantei num átimo só para confirmar o que eu já havia deduzido: Bella não estava no quarto.

Primeiro chequei se suas coisas ainda estavam lá, sem me importar em me cobrir antes. Sua mala estava lá. Suspirei aliviado. Peguei minhas roupas no chão e as vesti. Um barulho chamou minha atenção. Olhei em volta e vi o celular de Bella em cima do criado mudo. Após terminar de vestir minha roupa, eu sentei na cama e o peguei.

Meus olhos se estreitaram e fechei fortemente o celular nas mãos ao ver quem era: Jacob Black. Sabia que poderia ficar seriamente encrencado se lesse a mensagem, invadindo a privacidade de Bella. Mas Bella era a minha esposa!

Li a mensagem. Era simples, poucas palavras, mas o suficiente para me enervar ao extremo.

Eu amo você. Ansioso para vê-la.

Com amor do seu Jacob

-Filho de uma puta. –Murmurei. Pensei em muitas coisas como apagar a mensagem, responder de uma forma bem malcriada ou simplesmente quebrar o aparelho. Agora que eu havia dado um passo importante no meu relacionamento com Bella, eu não perderia o ouço que conquistei com um ato tão bobo. Mas aquela mensagem, àquela hora da manhã indicava que Jacob não sabia de nada. Esperava, quem sabe, ter a oportunidade de ver a sua cara quando soubesse o que houve entre Bella e eu.

Olhando o quarto, lembrando do que aconteceu, segui sorridente para o meu quarto. Aquela era uma nova manhã. Eu nunca me senti mais cheio de esperança do que agora.

Tomei um bom banho, vesti uma camisa pólo, calças e tênis. Caminhei pela casa aos assovios e encontrei Alice e Jasper tomando café, mas nada de Bella. Minha irritação veio com força total.

-Onde Bella está? –Perguntei amuado. Alice voltou-se para mim e sorriu.

-Passear a cavalo. Tome café e a espere.

Sorri. Claro que não iria esperar.

-Vou até ela. –Fiz o caminho para fora.

-Edward, fique aqui. Quero saber de todos os detalhes que você me ocultou. Além do mais... Bella não parece bem. –Estaquei com suas palavras. Eu a olhei com sarcasmo.

-Ela vai querer me ver. –Disse confiante seguindo para fora. Claro que Bella iria querer me ver. Tivemos a conversa definitiva e ela aceitou tudo de mim. Não tinha como eu ser destratado ou rejeitado!

Pedi para um cavalo ser selado para mim e parti em uma cavalgada rápida a fim de procurar Bella. Eu a encontrei após alguns minutos, sentada embaixo de uma arvore frondosa. Olhava para a paisagem, distraída. Sorri. Vê-la me fazia eu me sentir tão bem! Desmontei do meu cavalo e o amarrei no mesmo galho em que Bella havia amarrado seu cavalo.

-Bella, amor, eu estive a sua procura. Alice e Jasper me disseram que você havia saído para um passeio. Por que não me avisou? Eu teria tido o maior prazer... –Eu vi seu rosto mais atentamente, a indiferença de sempre. Empaquei. –Teria tido o maior prazer em acompanhá-la. –Murmurei tenso. Eu estava transtornado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu iríamos recomeçar do zero?

-Eu queria ficar sozinha. –Disse. E eu sabia que seria um erro deixá-la sozinha com a maldita racionalidade. Caminhei até ela.

-Quer ficar sozinha agora? –Perguntei.

-O que você acha? Claro que quero ficar sozinha! –Disse raivosa. Ainda sim ela não iria me impedir.

-Vai ficar com raiva de mim se eu forçar a minha presença aqui? –Sentei ao seu lado mais preocupado em ficar afastado enquanto ela analisava suas opções e descobrindo que o melhor era ficar com o tal Jacob.

-Com certeza. –Falou. Bella sequer me olhava. As coisas estavam piores do que eu previa.

-Que pena, por que eu não pretendo sair daqui. –Eu me impus. Lembrei do celular, que estava em meu bolso (item que peguei antes de sair). Entreguei a Bella.

-Seu celular. O tal Jacob mandou uma mensagem. –Eu sabia que não deveria tocar no assunto, mas eu estava queimando de ciúme.

-Não tinha o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas. –Disse enquanto escondia o aparelho, pude notar pela visão periférica. Isso me enervou.

-Contou a ele? –Perguntei antecipando o que diria.

-Não interessa a você. –Disse com firmeza. Como assim não interessava a mim? Agora que eu era seu marido em sua totalidade, eu tinha direitos sobre ela!

-Acho que me interessa e muito. –Eu a olhei frustrado. Por que Bella continuava com isso? Por que não me aceitava em sua vida e ponto final?

-Você acha que o fato de termos dormido uma vez...

-Duas. Não que eu esteja contando. –Falei com deboche. Eu não iria aceitar dela uma amnésia agora. O que faria? Culparia a bebida, drogas? Culparia a quem por ter ficado comigo?

-Que seja. Não mudou nada Edward. Você só adiou por uns dias minha decisão. E agora vou fazer o que é certo. –Levantou. Se eu soubesse que diria isso, eu não teria perguntado nada. Então era isso, tudo que eu fiz não adiantou de nada.

-O que é o certo? –Perguntei com relutância enquanto a via montar em seu cavalo.

-Estou voltando para a cidade. Avisei a Jacob e provavelmente encontrarei com ele hoje. Você pode ficar aqui com a sua irmã, posso voltar de taxi. Vou arrumar as minhas coisas e partir o quanto antes. –Disse indiferente. Eu só via razão nessa Bella e estremeci. Como eu iria vencer essa nova Bella, a Bella racional, a Bella forte? Se eu a deixasse ir, eu iria...

-Eu vou com você. –Disse e fui logo em direção ao meu cavalo. Eu ia lutar até não poder mais. Eu ainda tinha tempo.

-Não precisa se prestar a isso. Eu posso muito bem...

-Eu vou com você Bella, querendo ou não. –Disse ríspido. Eu seria uma praga na vida de Bella, incapaz de ela se livrar de mim. Eu não iria perder, eu não poderia perder!

...

Malas prontas e provavelmente postas no meu carro por Jasper. Bella impaciente esperando por mim dentro do carro. Ainda sim, eu não me movi. Continuei parado olhando o lago artificial pela sacada da sala de visitas. Claro que alguém viria me chamar. Alice se incumbiu da tarefa.

-O que você está fazendo? Bella está esperando por você! –Disse irritada. Eu não a olhei.

-Não posso ir. –Murmurei. Alice colocou a mão no meu ombro.

-Como assim não pode? Disse que a levaria e... –Alice calou-se ao ver o meu rosto quando virei para ela.

-Alice, eu preciso de sua ajuda. –Pedi com a voz tremula. –Preciso manter Bella aqui e...

-Não posso te ajudar. –Ela disse indiferente. Eu me exasperei.

-E CLARO QUE VOCE PODE ME AJUDAR! MALDIÇÃO ALICE! EU... –Ela pôs um dedo nos meus lábios.

-Edward, eu já fiz a maior das concessões não contando nada a Bella. E eu sabia que você teria uma conduta ruim com ela. Eu não vou mais ajudá-lo, por que você não merece minha ajuda.

Retirei o dedo de Alice da minha boca.

-Você não entende. –Disse em uma voz desesperada. –Eu vou perdê-la Alice. –E a constatação doía, como acido nas veias. Bela, Bella, minha Bella. Perdida...

-Se Bella não o amasse, ela não teria dormido com você. Fique tranqüilo. –Alice disse. Eu a olhei, ela sorria. Suas palavras amainaram um pouco a minha dor, mas não o bastante para que eu me movesse.

-E se ela escolher o outro? O que eu faço Alice? –A voz saia arrastada e meus olhos ardiam. Um prelúdio para o choro. Eu só chorei no enterro de minha mãe. Fazia tanto tempo! Não, eu não poderia chorar. Chorar seria muito humilhante e não adiantaria de nada.

-Você a ama? –Ela perguntou.

-Muito. –Disse com um fervor poderoso.

-Então se a Bella quiser deixá-lo, você deve deixá-la ir.

Claro que Alice tinha razão. Eu deveria deixá-la ir. Mas eu era tão egoísta agora, deixaria o altruísmo para Gandhi, Buda e Jesus Cristo.

-Não sou nobre. Eu ainda tenho tempo para lutar. –Falei cheio de uma falsa confiança. Eu não confiava mais em minhas habilidades, eu já havia feito tudo o que eu podia. Como lutar sem armas? Eu não consegui mostrar animo. Meus passos pareceram pesados enquanto eu seguia com meu carro levando Bella diretamente para longe de mim.

...

Assim que estacionei, Bella saiu pegando sua mala e seguindo para o apartamento. Procurei acompanhá-la não querendo perder nenhum minuto sequer de sua companhia. Poderiam ser os últimos minutos.

Não, eu não quero pensar assim!

Impossível.

E o que Bella fez quando passou pela porta? Trancou-se no seu quarto. Minha tensão foi atingindo níveis alarmantes. Caminhei de um lado para o outro e, para me acalmar, tomei um banho. Vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei em meu closet. Apressado, segui para o corredor e lá fiquei sem ter certeza o que eu faria. Será que mantê-la presa, como antes, funcionaria? Eu duvidava, mas estava disposto a fazê-lo. Fazer qualquer coisa.

Bella surgiu. Linda, mas não olhei para as roupas. Meus olhos nos dela, só nela. Meu bem mais precioso. Quando ela passou por mim, eu a detive. Segurei seu braço.

-Aonde vai? –Meu aperto firme. Eu não a deixaria ir como Alice sugeriu, eu era muito egoísta.

-Sair com Jacob, não sei a que horas voltarei. –Mais um motivo para prendê-la. –Deixe-me ir Edward. Se você me ama como diz então me deixe ir.

"Então se a Bella quiser deixá-lo, você deve deixá-la ir."

Não.

"Então se a Bella quiser deixá-lo, você deve deixá-la ir."

Eu não posso! Não posso ser nobre!

"Então se a Bella quiser deixá-lo, você deve deixá-la ir."

Um a um, meus dedos foram se afrouxando do seu braço. Ela partiu rapidamente assim que eu a libertei sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez. Minha mente gritava para que eu corresse e a trouxesse para casa, eu queria isso, mas eu não consegui me mover. Quando eu o fiz, sabia que não adiantaria.

Eu corri como um louco, usando o elevador e parte da escadaria, mas não a encontrei. Eu havia demorado tempo demais para me mover. Bella havia ido embora com Jacob. Eu não fui suficientemente rápido.

Sentindo-me derrotado, eu caminhei até a escadaria em frente ao prédio. Sentei nos degraus e fiquei ali, esperando por Bella. Fixei meus olhos no chão, fiquei encolhido lá.

Ela voltaria pra mim, ainda que pertencesse a outro, ela voltaria. Vê-la uma ultima vez seria um consolo, ainda que vazio, para a dor monstruosa que eu estava sentindo agora.

Com uma mão no peito, tentando aquietar a dor, deixei de olhar o chão e passei a olhar para o caminho que Bella provavelmente viria.

Bella pov's

Não era para ser assim

-Está gostando? –Jacob perguntou em meu ouvido. Assenti com os olhos no palco.

Após nos encontrarmos, Jacob anunciou que veríamos a peça que tínhamos planejado ver no sábado. Eu assenti desejando qualquer coisa que pudesse me distrair. Eu não estava agindo da forma convencional. Jacob percebeu minha estranheza, mas até agora não se manifestou. Nem mesmo quando eu apenas dei um selinho nele.

-Após a peça, eu estava pensando em um jantar. –Disse com seus olhos em mim, sorria. Sua mão segurava a minha num aperto gentil. Eu sorri esperando que Jacob se contentasse com o sorriso de meus lábios, mas meus olhos não sorriam.

Eu sabia que, após o que aconteceu entre mim e Edward, eu iria ficar um pouco diferente com Jacob... Não imaginei que ficaria totalmente diferente. O toque de Jacob, ao contrário das outras vezes, não trazia felicidade. Talvez fosse por que eu estava com a consciência pesada, eu tinha nojo de mim mesma pelo que fiz com Jacob.

Eu tinha que contar a ele, mesmo que isso significasse ele me odiar. O problema era que eu não me encontrava com forças.

Não dei atenção à peça de teatro. Se Jacob me perguntasse algo sobre a peça, eu não saberia dizer. Minha mente estava longe, no lugar onde eu deixei Edward. Só de me lembrar de tudo o que passamos nesse curto espaço de tempo, eu me sentia nauseada de tão nervosa. Saímos do teatro e fiquei tensa com nosso próximo destino. Não tínhamos combinando que manteríamos nossos planos do sábado que incluía ida a uma pousada. O que eu faria se Jacob sugerisse algo assim?

-A peça foi ótima! –Jacob disse enquanto saiamos do teatro. Eu assenti. –Que bom que consegui ingressos para hoje. –Falou satisfeito.

-Verdade. A peça foi ótima. –Disse num falso entusiasmo. Jacob me olhou curioso, sondando-me. Desviei o olhar. –Aonde vamos agora? –Perguntei; meu corpo tenso enquanto esperava a resposta.

-Jantar. –Colocou a mão na base das minhas costas conduzindo-me até o estacionamento onde estava sua moto. Montamos e seguimos para o restaurante de sempre (o nosso lugar de acordo com Jacob). Estacionamos em frente ao lugar. Fui tomada de surpresa por Jacob quando falou:

-Sabe, nós poderíamos jantar em outro lugar... Eu fiz reservas na mesma pousada que iria levá-la no sábado. A pousada oferece jantares aos clientes. Que tal se fôssemos para lá? Poderíamos ficar mais à vontade.

Meu corpo inteiro reagiu às palavras de Jacob. Fiquei paralisada, enquanto entendia a mensagem por detrás do convite. A Bella que havia em mim até o sábado teria aceitado, mas esta nova persona que surgiu após dormir com Edward... E, no entanto, eu sabia que se quisesse superar tudo, esse era um passo que eu tinha que dar. Movi meus lábios para dizer sim, mas o que saiu...

-Já estamos aqui Jacob. Que tal irmos após o jantar? –Segurei sua mão e sai puxando-o para dentro do restaurante. Jacob pareceu não ficar chateado com minha recusa, já que deixei claro que iríamos após o jantar.

Eu adiei o momento por algumas horas. Não sabia se conseguiria adiar mais.

...

Jantar. Jacob falava de seu dia-a-dia, do que eu perdi. Eu sorria e dizia um comentário ou outro. A verdade é que eu estava alheia a tudo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar em Jacob. Ele percebeu. Durante o prato principal perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu assenti, dizendo estar apenas cansada.

-Estava pensando em irmos à casa do meu pai nesse fim de semana. Minhas irmãs querem muito conhecê-la. O que você acha?

Jacob fazia planos. O que ele faria se soubesse o que aconteceu? Eu estremecia só de pensar.

-Seria ótimo. –Disse com falso entusiasmo. Ele continuou a falar, dizendo como era seu pai, suas irmãs e sua falecida mãe. Eu murmurei palavras monossilábicas fingindo, mais uma vez, estar atenta ao que ele dizia.

E as horas iam passando...

Seguíamos para a pousada. Eu pensei estar pronta enquanto jantávamos. Jacob começou a entrar com a moto na pousada. Não protestei.

"Eu preciso seguir adiante! Será que se eu ficar com ele e contar depois, Jacob me perdoará?".

Jacob estacionou dentro de uma garagem da nossa mini suíte. Retiramos o capacete e descemos da moto.

-Eu vou até a recepção pegar as nossas chaves. Você fica aqui e espera? –Ele perguntou aproximando-se de mim e abraçando-me. Eu correspondi ao abraço relutante.

-Fico sim.

-Não demoro. –Afastou-se de mim e me puxou para beijá-lo. Tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas eu não o correspondi. Jacob me olhou com confusão. Tratei de corrigir meu erro e rocei meus lábios nos de Jacob. Ele deu de ombros. Deve atribuir minha estranheza ao meu nervosismo. Saiu e me deixou ali, na garagem do quarto, tensa. Caminhei para lá e para cá, procurando pensar em algo, viver o momento.

"Eu vou conseguir! Eu teria conseguido sem a intervenção de Edward. Agora que eu sei como é estar fisicamente com um homem será mais fácil.".

E eu sabia que tudo o que eu pensava era ilusão.

...

-Bella? –Jacob chamou, eu não me virei. Continuei a caminhar para fora da pousada rapidamente. –BELLA! –Conseguiu capturar o meu braço, impedindo-me de prosseguir. Provavelmente pretendia me dar uma reprimenda, mas mudou de idéia ao ver os meus olhos marejados.

-O que houve? O que você estava fazendo? –Perguntou aflito. Eu não consegui olhá-lo por muito tempo. Coloquei as mãos em meu rosto, envergonhada demais. Queria parar o choro, mas não consegui.

-Eu não posso... –Murmurei. –Não posso.

-Bella... –Jacob tentou tirar minhas mãos para ver meu rosto, como não às tirei ele me abraçou. –Está assim pelo que iríamos fazer? Por Deus Bella, se não está preparada nós não faremos nada! Tudo no seu tempo. Eu não quero forçá-la a nada! –Disse num tom aflito. Eu o empurrei levemente, não querendo contaminar uma pessoa tão pura como o Jacob com minha sujeira.

-Não é isso Jacob. Não é por isso. –Disse aos soluços. Jacob estacou.

-Como assim "não é por isso"? O que você quer dizer Bella? –Perguntou obrigando-me agora a olhá-lo. Olhava-me intensamente querendo saber o que se passava na minha cabeça. Eu pude quase ouvir o estalo, quando sua intuição certeira agiu.

-Você pediu o divórcio para o Edward? –Perguntou numa voz fraca. Meu rosto se distorceu em agonia. –Pediu Bella? Foi para isso que você ficou afastada esse final de semana de mim, não é?

Eu fiquei calada, o choro preso na garganta. Jacob me sacudiu e seus olhos mostravam desespero.

-O QUE VOCE FEZ COM ELE BELLA? TERMINOU COM ELE? BRIGARAM? POR QUE VOCE NÃO ME RESPONDE? –Jacob gritava enquanto me sacudia mais. Nossa gritaria chamou a atenção de um segurança da pousada. Ele olhou para o segurança e suspirou. Tirou as mãos de mim.

-Vamos conversar dentro do nosso quarto. Você me deve no mínimo isso. –Pegou minha mão e me puxou. Não pude protestar, eu precisava contar a verdade.

Meu coração batia descompassado, minha respiração vinha aos arquejos. Tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento eu desmaiaria tamanho o nervosismo que eu sentia. Eu queria fugir desesperadamente de tudo, mas de Jacob, pelo menos, eu não conseguiria fugir.

Jacob, ao chegarmos ao quarto, soltou a minha mão. Ele se sentou em uma poltrona da ante-sala e olhou para o chão, as mãos tremiam. Eu fiquei de pé, próximo ao local onde ele sentou.

-Sente-se Bella. –Disse numa voz cansada. Continuei de pé, querendo correr dali. Ao ver minha hesitação, Jacob voltou seu olhar para mim, um olhar gélido que me fez estremecer.

-Sente-se. –Ordenou. Eu sentei (meus olhos nele) enquanto Jacob voltava a olhar o chão.

-Você o beijou ou algo assim? Por isso está tão diferente? –Jacob perguntou num tom casual, o que não era normal para a situação. Eu não respondi. Um soluço escapou pelos meus lábios, para Jacob era a resposta. Seu rosto mostrou assombro por alguns instantes e dessa vez ele me olhou.

-Você dormiu com ele. –Falou e dessa vez não era uma pergunta. Ele sabia a resposta que eu diria.

-Sim. –Falei com a voz falha. Jacob fechou os olhos.

-Tudo se encaixa. Por isso nunca se separou apesar de tudo o que ele fez. Você sempre o amou. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele disse e fez você... –Levantou-se num átimo, o que me sobressaltou.

-Vou levá-la para casa. –Disse seguindo para a saída. Eu levantei e fiquei desnorteada. Por fim eu o segui. Montei em sua moto colocando o capacete ofertado por Jacob. E ele, ao contrário das outras vezes, dirigiu bem rápido.

Eu havia acabado com tudo, antes mesmo de refletir sobre o melhor para mim. Agi por impulso seguindo meu maldito coração. Isso não iria acabar bem. E quando desci da moto e retirei o capacete, apenas a alguns metros da casa de Edward eu soube que era o fim de Jacob e eu. O olhar que Jacob me lançou, um olhar magoado, partiu meu coração. Eu o havia ferido com meus atos, a uma pessoa que não merecia. Se havia alguém que merecia ser magoado, esse alguém era Edward, não Jacob.

-Responda a uma simples pergunta: o que eu fui para você? Fui uma forma de chamar a atenção do seu marido?

-Não Jake! Primeiro foi uma válvula de escape. Eu precisava me sentir amada, sentir algo a mais do que ódio e ressentimento. Depois eu realmente gostei de você, queria um futuro com você, mas... –Minha voz sumiu. As lágrimas voltaram a banhar meu rosto.

-Seu amor por aquele cretino é mais forte do que eu imaginava. Perdoar o que ele fez a você... Tem que amar muito alguém para aceitar tal coisa. –Disse censurando-me. Abaixei a cabeça.

-Eu sinto muito Jacob. –Funguei. Ouvi o barulho da moto sendo ligada. Eu levantei a cabeça e o vi na moto. –Jacob, eu... Vai soar egoísta, mas você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu não quero perder... Não quero perder você. Por favor, como amigos...! –Pedi. Eu realmente não queria me afastar de Jake, ele era uma pessoa que me fazia sentir bem. Ele não se virou para me olhar. Eu pensei que ouviria um "não", mas...

-Com o tempo isso pode vir a acontecer, mas preciso de um tempo longe de você.

-Eu sei. Você tem razão.

Enquanto eu via Jacob se preparar para partir, senti uma dor terrível no peito. Eu sabia que quando Jake partisse, não haveria volta. E mesmo o meu lado racional querendo pedir perdão e ficar com Jacob, implorar para ele de joelhos ara perdoar minha falta, ele não poderia falar nesse momento. Meus olhos verteram novas lágrimas.

-Bella? –Jacob me chamou. Não olhou para mim. –Você vai se arrepender dessa escolha. –E partiu em sua moto deixando-me, com a situação e suas palavras, em pedaços.

Fiquei parada vendo-o desaparecer pela avenida. Quando Jacob não estava mais visível, eu projetei meu corpo para frente. Com pressa de chegar ao meu quarto e chorar copiosamente, caminhei apressada pela calçada com a cabeça baixa. Quando cheguei ao condomínio, levantei o rosto, o suficiente para olhar melhor os degraus da escada, e estaquei. Sentado na escadaria, encolhido, estava Edward. A cabeça abaixada fitando o chão. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão sofrida e verdadeiramente não entendi por que parecia tão deprimido. Seria por minha causa? Não importava. Nada importava. Eu estava destruída, destruída pelas mãos desse homem, e ao invés de largá-lo eu...

Edward pareceu perceber minha presença, levantou seu rosto e me olhou surpreso. Eu o olhei por alguns instantes e logo mais segui a passos apressados para dentro do prédio. Ouvi passos atrás de mim, devia ser Edward em meu encalço. Entrei em um elevador, queria me isolar naquele lugar, mas para minha infelicidade Edward conseguiu entrar comigo. Encostei-me ao fundo do elevador, os olhos no chão, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, o choro severamente controlado. Edward estava em uma posição similar, mas olhava para mim, eu sentia.

"Não vou chorar! Não posso!" –Minha mente conseguiu controlar o corpo. Ainda sim eu sabia que a qualquer momento eu poderia desmoronar. Eu precisava ficar só. Quando o elevador abriu, sai em disparada para fora em direção a porta do apartamento. Eu a abri e não me detive um só segundo, caminhei rapidamente para meu quarto sendo seguida por Edward. Fechei a porta assim que passei por ela. Olhando ao redor num exame para me certificar se havia alguém, e não havia, eu retirei meus sapatos rapidamente, assim como o casaco que eu vestia, escorreguei até o chão, sentando, me encolhi toda encostando minha cabeça nos joelhos e chorei tudo o que tinha de chorar.

O que estava acontecendo com a minha vida? Como eu deixei de ser aquela Bella bondosa de vida pacata e ser essa Bella que está sempre sofrendo? E mesmo com tudo o que eu havia passado, eu não sabia se queria voltar. Isso tudo juntamente com o meu termino com Jake doía, doía muito. Por alguns instantes o único barulho a soar era o meu choro incontrolável. Após vários minutos um segundo barulho soou.

O barulho da porta não me fez parar de chorar. Agora que tinha começado eu não poderia frear. Meu choro foi se tornando mais e mais ruidoso enquanto eu pensava em como minha vida teria sido se eu tivesse escolhido Jake: nós dois num canto qualquer, felizes.

Eu não sabia se conseguiria ser feliz com Edward. Eu era um capricho dele. Ele poderia me chutar agora que eu o havia escolhido. Minhas mãos foram para o meu cabelo. Eu os puxei querendo provocar dor em mim, uma dor que sobrepujasse a dor no meu peito, mas não consegui. Ainda sim fiquei naquele estado lastimável de autoflagelação.

-Não, não faça isso. Não se fira! –Edward disse pegando minhas mãos e tirando-as do meu cabelo. Elas caíram ao lado do meu corpo. Edward colocou suas mãos no meu rosto e o ergueu. Meus olhos marejados insistiam em fitar o chão. Mais silêncio.

-Eu penso que se você tivesse escolhido Jacob, você pegaria suas coisas e me deixaria com um sorriso no rosto. Mas, olhando para você agora, analisando seu comportamento... Para você estar tão triste, chorando dessa forma tão desesperada, você me escolheu, não foi? –Edward disse com brandura, seus dedos acariciavam meu rosto. Assenti vagarosamente ainda mantendo meus olhos no chão.

Ouvi sua risada baixa, contida, e então fui puxada para a prisão dos seus braços. A sensação de ser abraçada por ele atenuou um pouco a dor, mas não por muito tempo. A dor veio novamente me atormentar e parecia ficar ainda mais forte enquanto eu estava abraçada a Edward. Tentei afastá-lo, mas Edward não permitiu. Manteve-me em seus braços com força e suspirou aliviado.

-Eu estou tão feliz Bella que eu... –Sussurrou com a voz carregada de emoção. Afastou-se, mantendo-me ainda próxima, e projetou seu corpo para frente a fim de me beijar. Eu o detive, colocando uma mão em seu peito e a outra em seu rosto, meus dedos tocando seus lábios.

-Então aproveite a sua felicidade Edward, por que você é o único a senti-la. –Murmurei levantando-me do chão. Caminhei cambaleante até a minha cama e me joguei. O cansaço físico e mental me oprimiu prometendo, como consolo, uma noite sem sonhos. Eu precisava dormir; dormir para não pensar. Eu precisava de algo para aliviar a dor da incerteza, da perda, enfim, todas as dores que me atormentavam naquele momento. Apesar de não estar chorando com escândalo como outrora, meus olhos ainda vertiam lágrimas e tinha certeza que fariam isso até a inconsciência me tomar.

-Você vai ficar muito chateada se eu ficar aqui? –Perguntou. Lembrei-me que disse algo parecido naquela manhã, na fazenda. Continuei deitada de lado, olhando para a parede a minha frente, de costas para ele. Num fio de voz eu disse:

-Vou ficar muito chateada... Se você sair deste quarto. –Não sei por que falei algo desse tipo, o mais natural era mandá-lo sair e ser engolida pela minha dor. Por que eu pedi para que Edward ficasse? Simples: por que eu não queria me arrepender pela minha escolha. Eu precisava sentir, ainda que pouco, que Edward não me faria sentir arrependimento. Eu precisava de Edward ao meu lado dizendo que tudo estava bem agora. Eu precisava de certezas, certezas que talvez não viessem.

Edward apareceu em meu campo de visão. Deitou-se ao meu lado na cama, de frente para mim. Eu o olhei por alguns segundos e então me encolhi focando minha visão em qualquer outro ponto que não fossem seus olhos cor ocre. Ele não ficou tão próximo como eu esperava, na certa me dando espaço.

Mesmo com Edward diante de mim, a dor não passou. Meus olhos vertiam lágrimas, turvando minha visão. Edward ficou quieto, olhando-me. Eu não o olhei, eu não queria olhar. Impossível. Quando eu o fiz, ainda que por alguns instantes, eu vi seus olhos eu reconheci tristeza, pesar. Será que ele estava sentindo o mesmo que eu, ainda que um pouco? Será que Edward sentia um pouco da minha dor, dor esta infligida por ele? Eu queria que sentisse só assim Edward poderia me compreender um pouco.

As imagens de Jacob vinham me atormentar. Os seus olhos magoados lembraram os meus quando Edward começou a me rejeitar após o nosso casamento. Eu tanto critiquei Edward e fiz algo parecido a Jacob. Então eu realmente havia me tornado algo parecido a ele, não é?

Voltando a olhar Edward eu finalmente entendi quem eu odiava: eu me odiava por não deixar de amá-lo.

Senti dedos em minha bochecha esquerda, aquela que não estava colada ao colchão. O passeio dos dedos de Edward, secando minhas lágrimas, foi prazeroso. Experimentei olhá-lo e quando o fiz não consegui desviar os olhos. Enquanto nos olhávamos senti uma conexão se formando, mais forte do que qualquer coisa, como se através do olhar estivéssemos nos comunicando, dizendo para o outro tudo o que ficou pendente, se é que algo ainda estava pendente.

Não contente com a carícia que fazia em meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, Edward aproximou-se mais de mim, nossos corpos tão próximos que eu sentia o calor de seu corpo tocando o meu. Edward colocou ambas as mãos em meu rosto, segurando-o gentilmente. Aproximou seu rosto e me beijou na testa, manteve seus lábios lá por algum tempo. Eu me aconcheguei nele todo e pela primeira vez em varias dias senti um conforto em abraçá-lo. Enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e seus braços me abraçaram formando uma gaiola de proteção ao meu redor. Aos poucos fui relaxando, minha respiração e pulsação mais tranqüilas, até que, por fim, eu adormeci.

...

O barulho de pássaros cantando me despertou. Vagarosamente abri meus olhos e vi de imediato Edward de pé, em meu quarto, sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a cama. Seitei de imediato na cama e sorri para ele. Ele realmente estava lá comigo, ele me amava e faria com que eu não me arrependesse da escolha, pensei.

Meu sorriso foi morrendo enquanto eu o via assumir novamente aquela mascara de indiferença e antipatia de outrora. Edward levantou-se e caminhou para a porta.

-Edward? –Eu o chamei, minha voz trêmula. –Edward eu...

Sem nem virar e olhar para mim, Edward disse:

-Eu consegui o que eu queria. Derrotei Jacob Black. Você não me serve para mais nada agora que o jogo acabou. –Falou num tom rude, do Edward que tanto me destratou após o casamento. Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Fiquei parada, sentada na cama, chocada. Quando o choque passou, levantei-me da cama.

-EDWARD! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! –Gritei abrindo a porta do meu quarto a fim de segui-lo, lágrimas em meus olhos.

Quando eu abri a porta...

Manhã. Aturdida, levantei-me rapidamente. Meu ato impensado de levantar e sair da cama fez com que eu me desequilibrasse e caísse. Olhei em volta. Eu estava em meu quarto, vestindo as mesmas roupas de antes.

"Um sonho. Foi um sonho..." –Levantei do chão e lentamente sentei em minha cama. Edward não estava à vista, a porta do quarto estava fechada. Embora eu tenha concluído que as imagens que vivi minutos atrás fossem um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo, eu senti novamente o desespero do pesadelo. Edward não estava no quarto, poderia ter ido ao trabalho, para qualquer lugar. E quando eu o encontrasse ele poderia me tratar como um paria como fizera. O medo tomou conta de mim fazendo um mal estar surgir.

Por reflexo eu olhei o relógio. Quando me toquei do horário e dia, levantei apressada.

-Merda. O trabalho! –Murmurei seguindo para o banheiro.

...

Eu não devia estar muito apresentável, procurei me arrumar com pressa, mas não estava ligando para isso. O mais importante era chegar a tempo o meu trabalho e procurar uma forma de justificar minha falta no dia anterior no RH. Sai do meu quarto em direção a sala de jantar onde o café devera estar servido. Comeria qualquer coisa e sairia, esse era o meu plano. Ao passar para a sala, eu estaquei.

De pé, segurando uma bandeja com comida, trajando um avental, estava Edward. Ele me olhou surpreso e logo seu rosto foi tomado por uma mistura de felicidade e cautela.

-Oi amor. Eu estava indo levar café da manhã para você. –Falou numa voz suave, gentil, uma voz que nunca o ouvi produzir até então. Deixou a bandeja em cima da mesa e foi retirando o avental que usava. Notei que estava vestido com terno e gravata, pronto para ir ao escritório, constatei.

-Já que você está de pé então você poderia me acompanhar e tomar o café junto a mim na mesa. –Disse deixando o avental em uma cadeira e se aproximando de outra cadeira, afastou-a.

Eu continuei a encará-lo como uma idiota.

-Sente-se. –Pediu com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Desviei meu olhar e sentei na cadeira indicada por ele. Edward tomou o seu lugar e me serviu algo. Olhei o prato, era um pouco estranho, diferente do que Magdalena ou Eli preparavam.

-Por que estava usando avental? Onde está Magdalena e Eli? –Perguntei olhando em volta.

-Magdalena ligou. Eli acordou indisposta e ela me pediu permissão para chegar mais tarde. Eu resolvi dar o dia de folga para elas duas visto que Eli não está bem e Magdalena claramente quer ficar perto da filha cuidando dela. Acha que fiz mal? –Edward me olhou especulativo. Olhei para o prato diante de mim.

-Você fez bem. –Murmurei pegando o garfo e remexendo a comida.

-Eu fiz a comida dessa vez, não deve estar muito bom visto que é a primeira vez que cozinho. Se você quiser podemos parar em algum lugar e comer algo. –Edward sorriu constrangido. Olhei melhor o prato.

-Não parece estar tão ruim. A aparência dos ovos está boa. –Apontei para os ovos em meu prato com o garfo.

-Hmmm... Não querendo desapontá-la, mas isso não é ovo. É uma panqueca. –Disse e notei um tom divertido em sua voz. Olhei para a próxima opção do meu prato, o que eu julguei ser uma panqueca.

-Se isto é um ovo, o que é isso do lado? Pensei que fosse uma panqueca. –Apontei para uma forma parecida com uma panqueca em meu prato.

-Esse aí é o ovo. Não consegui fazer uma panqueca consistente e acabei deixando a consistência para o ovo. –Edward parecia incrivelmente constrangido. Eu quis rir, ele parecia engraçado com aquele ar de constrangimento, mas a lembrança do pesadelo me pegou e o sorriso que pensei em mostrar a ele morreu. Encarei meu prato e comi a comida ofertada sem senti-la. Não fazia isso por que achava que devia estar horrível, mas por que eu estava alheia a tudo. Eu apenas me perguntava quanto tempo demoraria até Edward se cansar de mim e me colocar de lado.

...

-Eu posso fazer isso. –Pediu. Eu o ignorei.

-Você fez o café, eu lavo a louça. É justo. –Disse concentrando-me em lavar a louça suja. Edward estava de pé ao meu lado na pia. Após o café ajudou-me a levar a louça suja para lá e agora eu fazia a minha parte.

-Eu estava pensando... Já que ninguém estará aqui para cozinhar, e certamente você não quer conferir minhas habilidades na cozinha novamente, nós poderíamos almoçar juntos. –Sugeriu. Eu o olhei e pude ver como a idéia o deixava feliz. Eu temi o sentimento que sua sugestão e sua expressão de alegria faziam comigo. Votei a encarar a louça que eu lavava.

-Eu vou almoçar com Angela, nós sempre almoçamos juntas, então...

-Acho que Angela não vai ligar se mais uma pessoa estiver com vocês.

-Edward, eu não acho uma boa idéia. O refeitório é para funcionários e a presença de um superior lá vai deixar a todos desconfortáveis. Vamos seguir com o nosso dia-a-dia intacto? –Disse em uma voz firme. Enxuguei minhas mãos em um pano de prato e retirei o avental que usava. –Nós precisamos ir, não posso me atrasar.

-Ainda está cedo. Por que a urgência em sair para o trabalho? –Perguntou e sua voz mostrava certo aborrecimento com algo.

-Eu ainda preciso passar no RH e justificar minha falta por ontem. –Peguei minha bolsa e segui para a saída. Edward veio atrás de mim.

-Você não precisa justificar. Você é minha esposa então...

Mas vou justificar mesmo assim. –Eu o cortei. –Já disse que não quero privilégios só por que eu sou sua... –Minha voz travou; algo instintivo. Eu não estava habituada a usar a alcunha de esposa.

-O que? É difícil pronunciar a palavra esposa? –Seu rosto mostrava irritação, mas eu não conseguia descobrir o porquê de estar irritado.

Seguimos silenciosos até a garagem. Edward me olhava sem parar, um rastro de censura no olhar. Ao chegarmos a garagem, peguei as chaves da minha moto. Abri o compartimento onde estava o capacete, o peguei e coloquei na cabeça guardando em seu lugar minha bolsa. Fechei o compartimento e quando eu ia subir na moto...

-O que você está fazendo? –Edward perguntou. Eu o olhei, ele parecia surpreso.

-Pegando minha moto para ir ao trabalho. –Disse sentando na moto.

-Eu pensei que você iria comigo no meu carro. –Sua feição mostrava desapontamento. Não procurei refletir sobre o comportamento de Edward naquela manhã e o porquê de parecer aborrecido com cada coisa que eu fazia. Num tom frio até mesmo parra mim, eu disse:

-Não pense que vou alterar as coisas que faço diariamente só por que estamos bem. –Liguei a moto e parti.

Segui a uma velocidade razoável. Em pouco tempo Edward me alcançou com o carro. Continuei a dirigir tranquilamente. Procurei não pensar nos últimos acontecimentos, eles poderiam me distrair a tal ponto que perderia o controle da moto. De fato o sono teve um efeito bom para mim, como se fosse um remédio para as feridas em meu coração. Logo a dor voltaria então eu precisava estar em um lugar seguro e não em cima de uma moto.

Quando cheguei à garagem da empresa, desmontei rapidamente guardando meu capacete e pegando minha bolsa. Edward estacionou a alguns metros de mim, em sua vaga reservada, e se colocou ao meu lado quando comecei a caminhar para um dos elevadores dos funcionários. Estranhei quando ele entrou comigo.

-Você não vai pegar o seu elevador? –perguntei encostando-me nos fundos do elevador após apertar o botão do meu andar.

-Não me importo com o elevador que eu vou pegar desde que eu chegue aonde quero. Disse de costas para mim.

Após um pouco de silêncio, o elevador para abruptamente. Atordoada, desencosto-me dos fundos do elevador.

-O que houve? –Pergunto. Edward vira-se para mim. –Estamos presos aqui?

-Não. Eu apertei o botão de emergência e o elevador parou.

-Por que fez isso Edward? –Eu o questionei seguindo para o painel a fim de apertar novamente o botão, assim o elevador seguiria. Edward segurou minha mão.

-Bella, nós precisamos conversar. –Edward disse com firmeza. Seu tom de voz e a expressão séria no rosto indicavam que uma conversa não muito boa viria. Voltei para o fundo do elevador, cruzando meus braços em frente ao corpo.

-Sobre o que você quer conversar? –Perguntei. Os lábios de Edward se transformaram em uma linha reta.

-Você sabe sobre o que nós iremos conversar.

-Se eu soubesse, eu não perguntaria Edward. –Meus pés batiam impacientes no chão. Eu não o olhava mais do que a cortesia permitia.

-Bella, eu estou tentando. Mas se você não ajudar, nós não conseguiremos. –Eu o olhei com confusão. Edward bufou exasperado. –Estou falando desse muro que nos mantém afastados. Não finja que não existe tal muro. Eu estou tentando rompe-lo, mas sozinho não vou conseguir. Preciso que você tente também.

-O que exatamente você quer de mim? –Perguntei. Minha pergunta deixou Edward ainda mais aborrecido.

-Quero que você faça algo Bella! Não aja como se ainda fossemos inimigos! Eu quero que você seja a minha esposa em sua totalidade! Eu quero que você...

-Edward, não dá! –Disse irritada.

-Claro que dá! Será que vai doer você me abraçar, me beijar, falar um pouco mais carinhosamente comigo? Você sequer consegue dizer que é minha esposa, pelo amor de Deus! –Levantou as mãos para o céu num gesto irritado. Sua respiração estava alterada, o Edward todo estava alterado. , parando para pensar, ele tinha seus motivos. Porém eu também tinha os meus para agir com certa indiferença. Fechei os olhos, passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo querendo me tranqüilizar.

-Edward, eu entendo seus motivos para agir assim, para estar aborrecido, mas você precisa entender os meus que são muito mais lógicos que os seus. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, entende? Eu ainda estou atordoada. Eu preciso de um tempo. Não prometo que tudo será perfeito, só seria perfeito se o passado fosse apagado, mas eu prometo tentar um pouco a cada dia.

-Eu sei Bella, mas eu... Eu queria pôr um ponto final. Eu queria tê-la como eu sempre desejei. Esperei muito por isso. –Edward mostrava-se frustrado, vencido pelos meus argumentos. Eu sabia que ele estava infeliz com meus atos.

-Sabe há quanto tempo eu desejo você? Eu desejo há muito mais tempo, desejei mesmo quando você me destratava. Então sua espera não é nada se comparada com a minha. –A mágoa era evidente em minha voz. Edward calou-se, claro. Pareceu ficar entregue a pensamentos por alguns instantes. Subitamente ele ofereceu sua mão, seus olhos em mim. Eu a segurei e fui puxada para os seus braços.

A princípio eu fiquei tensa, mas rapidamente relaxei nos braços de Edward. Inspirei seu cheiro, um cheiro delicioso. Eu me sentia bem ali com aquela estranha sensação de que aquele era o meu lugar. A cabeça de Edward inclinou-se e senti no ombro um beijo. Fiquei surpresa com o surto de paz que senti, ali, presa naquele elevador com Edward... Presa...

-Edward? –Eu o chamei num fio de voz. Edward migrou seus lábios para a minha mandíbula.

-Sim? –Sua voz fraca, os olhos fechados.

-Você não tinha problemas com lugares fechados?

Quando fiz essa pergunta Edward afastou-se. Olhou para mim evidentemente desconcertado.

-Bem... Eu...

E então eu percebi: ele havia mentido no dia em que ficamos presos nesse mesmo elevador.

-VOCÊ...! –Eu o empurrei apertando o botão de emergência. O elevador voltou a funcionar.

-Eu menti por uma boa causa amor. Eu precisava conhecê-la e não sabia como me aproximar.

-BOA CAUSA O ESCAMBAL! EU QUASE MORRI DE PREOCUPAÇÃO NAQUELE DIA IMBECIL! –Gritei sem me importar se alguém de alguns dos andares ouviria.

-Poxa amor não fica assim! Nunca contou uma mentirinha para conhecer alguém por quem se interessava? –Virei para Edward ante sua pergunta. Minha cara irritada respondeu ao questionamento. –Eu acho que não.

O elevador se abriu e segui para fora, a passos apressados.

-Acho que não é um bom momento para convidá-la para jantar, não é?

Sem olhá-lo, mandei o dedo do meio para ele e fui para o corredor que levaria ao RH, precisava justificar minha falta. Ouvi a risada de Edward e então cada um seguiu com sua rotina.

...

-Eu estou... Eu não sei o que dizer. –Angela murmurou.

-Eu sei. Eu também não acredito em tudo o que aconteceu. –Confessei tomando um gole do meu suco. Estávamos no refeitório e eu havia contado tudo a Angela. Angela estava tão surpresa que ignorou a comida.

-Eu sei o que vai dizer. Eu sei que eu fiz besteira escolhendo Edward, teria sido mais sensato ficar com Jacob e...

-Bella?

-Que foi? –Eu a olhei, mas não vi julgamento em seus olhos. Angela sorria.

-Você está feliz? –Perguntou. Abaixei a cabeça.

-Infelizmente sim.

-Então está tudo bem. Estará tudo bem desde que você esteja feliz.

-Pensei que você me censuraria.

-Ah, isso eu deixo com a Jessica quando souber. Ela sim vai censurá-la.

-Nem me fale. Jessica vai me matar, isso sim. –Apoiei minha cabeça em uma mão.

-Não se preocupe com o julgamento dela. Diga que Edward é bom de cama e ela deixará para lá.

-Você acha? –Perguntei entre um riso e outro.

-Certeza amiga. Agora vamos terminar de comer.

Assim sendo continuamos nossa refeição e o assunto, para a minha felicidade, migrou para Angela e seu relacionamento com Ben. Pensei que falar sobre ela seria bom, mas ao saber de como Ela e Ben eram felizes, eu me senti mal. Eu me perguntava se algum dia Edward e eu seriamos assim, ou se nosso relacionamento conturbado estava fadado ao fracasso.

...

Pensava em Jacob. Nas mãos o meu celular e no visor as mensagens que Jacob enviou durante nosso tempo de namoro. Eu queria ligar para ele, suavizar os danos que causei.

"Você não pode fazer nada, pelo menos não por enquanto. O melhor é deixá-lo em paz.".

Meus pensamentos eram racionais, mas minha vontade não. Disquei os dois primeiros números e quando ia discar o terceiro...

-Ocupada?

A voz masculina, tão próxima, me sobressaltou. Meu celular escapuliu das mãos e caiu no carpete.

-Que susto! –Esbravejei. Quando notei que a pessoa que me observava era um estranho, procurei me recompor. –Desculpe. Eu estava...

-Tudo bem. Eu é que peço desculpas. –O sorriso do rapaz era simpático, apesar da minha rudeza.

-Deseja algo? –Perguntei voltando minha atenção para o meu trabalho.

-Eu estava pensando se você poderia ceder esta cadeira que não está sendo ocupada. –Apontou para a cadeira que antes pertencia a Jessica. –Por um descuido meu eu quebrei minha cadeira agora a pouco. Ah, meu nome é Demetri.

Demetri entrou em meu cubículo e ofertou sua mão. Aceitei o cumprimento.

-Bella e pode pegar a cadeira se quiser. Está sem uso.

-Obrigado. –Mas ao invés de pegar a cadeira e sair, Demetri sentou-se nela e virou-se para ficar de frente para mim.

-Sou novo por aqui.

-Sério? Realmente nunca o vi por aqui. De qual setor faz parte?

-Sou o setor artístico da empresa. –Demetri disse seus olhos em mim.

-Do mesmo setor da Angela. Você a conhece?

-Acho que sei quem é. Ela é a funcionaria mais competente de lá. E você é do setor contábil, certo? –O sorriso de Demetri era bonito, sua postura despreocupada interessante.

-Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? –Demetri e eu nos viramos para ver quem nos interrompia, embora eu soubesse quem era.

-Senhor Cullen. –Demetri balbuciou. Levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para um cumprimento. –Oi. Eu sou novo aqui. Meu nome é... –Demetri abaixou a mão ao notar a postura defensiva, hostil de Edward. Os olhos de Edward fixados no crachá do rapaz.

-Gosta do seu emprego rapaz? –Edward perguntou. Demetri assentiu confuso. O rosto de Edward assumiu uma expressão maliciosa. –Que pena para você. –Disse num falso lamento retirando o crachá do rapaz.

Eu entendi o que ele pretendia.

Levantei de minha cadeira e arranquei o crachá das mãos de Edward. Devolvi a Demetri.

-Agente se vê. –Disse sorrindo. Demetri, confuso e um pouco temeroso, afastou-se. Olhei raivosa para Edward.

-Que foi? –Perguntou com ar de inocência.

-Não ouse demiti-lo. Ele não fez nada.

-Eu não diria isso pelo modo como ele a olhou. –Falou azedo.

-Pare de imaginar coisas Edward! Você não pode... –Edward me calou colocando um dedo nos meus lábios.

-Não vim para discutir. Vim para convidá-la para jantar. –Sorria. Uma póstuma tão despreocupada!

-Caso você não tenha entendido mostrar o meu dedo do meio foi um NÃO.

-Mostrar o dedo do meio é um VAI SE FERRAR, mas não é um NÃO. –Disse maroto. Franzi os lábios.

-Você é sempre irritante quando está feliz?

-Não Bella, eu sou irritante quando estou amando. –E seus olhos não mentiam o que era uma droga. Eu estranhava tanto esse novo comportamento do Edward! –E então? –Aproximou-se e sabia que sua intenção era me beijar. Tapei sua boca com uma mão.

-Se eu não estiver muito cansada eu irei. Agora vá trabalhar. –Voltei ao meu lugar e minha atenção ao meu computador. Ouvi passos atrás de mim e o hálito de Edward em meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos, meu corpo tremendo ante sua aproximação. Edward beijou minha nuca, causando um leve tremor em meu corpo. Eu sorri.

-Jacob fazia isso também.

Parei.

O QUE DIABOS EU HAVIA DITO? POR QUE EU...

Quando me virei, Edward não estava mais lá.

-Merda.

...

-O senhor Cullen está em uma reunião. –A nova secretária de Edward, senhora Slater, disse. Eu assenti.

-Então ele vai sair tarde. Diga a ele que eu, que Bella foi direto para casa.

-Eu direi senhora Cullen. –Sorriu com simpatia. Eu também sorri, embora meus olhos permanecessem sérios. Sai da sala de reuniões e com um suspiro resignado eu fui para a garagem. O expediente havia se encerrado. Eu estava tão cansada por ter passado boa parte do meu dia digitando e sentada que eu só queria uma cama.

Enquanto seguia para o estacionamento, eu me lembrei do que havia dito a Edward. Ele devia estar chateado com minhas palavras. Eu mesma sentia uma culpa incomoda.

"Talvez eu deva pedir desculpas..." –Pensei. E então conclui que pedir desculpas não era adequado. Edward fizera tanta maldade comigo e eu perdoei, por que ele não poderia desculpar uma simples falta?

Montei em minha moto colocando o capacete e guardando minha bolsa. Eu a liguei com planos para ir a minha casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir. Eu precisava dormir, uma forma de não pensar nos problemas que me circundavam, problemas que espreitavam e, ao menor sinal de fraqueza, viriam me atormentar.

A garagem do meu prédio estava silenciosa como sempre. Após deixar a minha moto e seguir para os elevadores, ouvi um barulho de carro. Não olhei para ver que carro entrava desembestado na garagem. Continuei a caminhar despreocupada, ou pelo menos aparentando despreocupação. Pensava se a reunião foi uma forma de Edward me evitar após a comparação infeliz que fiz de seu ato com o que Jacob fazia.

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão do meu andar. Quando ergui a vista eu vi Edward de pé, a mão na porta impedindo-a de fechar. Entrou arfante, ficando de frente para mim. Espantada com sua aparição repentina eu balbuciei algo como "eu não vi você".

-Pensei que tínhamos um trato. –Disse com a respiração irregular. –Disse que iríamos jantar juntos. Por que veio para casa?

-Eu soube que estava em reunião então eu pensei que não daria para jantarmos. Além disso, eu estou cansada então eu pensei em... Eu posso preparar algo para comermos aqui. Não cozinho tão bem quanto um mestre cuca, mas acho que minha comida é boa.

No momento em que parei de falar, o elevador pára. Chegamos ao nosso andar. Sai já caçando as chaves na minha bolsa. Eu a peguei e abri a porta.

-Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro. Feche a porta ao passar por ela.

Eu dei um passo, dois em direção ao meu quarto. Não caminhei mais do que isso.

Meu braço foi puxado com força e minhas costas encontraram a porta. Arfei ante a rapidez com que fui jogada. Antes que pudesse entender o que se passava, lábios cobriram os meus em um beijo intenso, agressivo, exigindo ser correspondida a altura. Tentei afastá-lo colocando as mãos em seu peito, empurrando-o, mas Edward pegou minhas mãos mantendo-as entre as suas; presas.

Um calor crescente atingiu meu corpo. Pouco a pouco fui cedendo a luxúria de Edward, a sua urgência, entregando-me. Correspondi ao beijo intensamente, nossas línguas em uma dança sensual. O desejo dele, o meu desejo, mesclados num só. Enquanto nossos lábios se beijavam com urgência, as mãos de Edward passeavam pelo meu corpo, minhas costas, puxando-me para mais perto dele. E então desceram até minhas nádegas erguendo-me do chão. Circundei sua cintura com minhas pernas e seu pescoço com os meus braços. Edward nos desencostou da porta, caiu de joelhos no chão, e me deitou lá mesmo, no chão da sala. Afastou-se minimamente e usou suas mãos para me despir. Retirou com rapidez a jaqueta jeans preta que eu usava. A blusa branca e meu sutiã de renda rosa não tiveram a mesma sorte, Edward os puxou com muita força, rasgando-os. Eu sabia que deveria sentir dor pela excessiva força que ele usava, mas não conseguia encontrar minha voz nem motivação para pará-lo.

Seus lábios migraram para minha mandíbula, meu pescoço, minha clavícula, ombro, encontrando meus seios. Fechei os olhos deixando-me alheia a tudo, ciente apenas do prazer que Edward me proporcionava.

Novamente senti suas mãos em mim, acariciando, estimulando, proporcionando mais e mais prazer. Minha calça jeans deslizou pela minha pele, logo mais os sapatos que usava. Seus lábios no processo migraram para minha barriga, minhas coxas, pernas, até meus pés. Edward parou ali. De joelhos, o corpo levemente inclinado em minha direção, arfante, ele disse:

-Jacob não fazia isso, certo? Ele nem chegou a tocar intimamente em você. –Seus dedos encontraram o elástico de minha calcinha, baixando-a lentamente. Fechei os olhos. –Esse é um privilegio só meu. –Continuou enquanto deixava-me completamente despida.

Quando experimentei olhá-lo, vi que retirava suas roupas lentamente, os olhos em mim, um meio sorriso nos lábios. Entendi o porquê de não haver mais urgência. Para que urgência? Ele me tinha nas mãos e sabia disso. Não precisava de pressa, não como antes quando Edward parecia louco para assegurar seu relacionamento comigo.

Retirou o casaco, o paletó, a camisa de botões mostrando o peito rijo de músculos poderosos, embora não houvesse excesso ali. Afastou-se. Até então não entendi o que faria. Num átimo pegou-me no colo, peças de nossas roupas esquecidas na sala. Entramos em seu quarto e Edward me jogou em sua cama. Pude ver, mesmo na penumbra do quarto, seus olhos em chamas enquanto olhava para mim. Deitou-se sobre mim voltando a me beijar com ardor, uma mão segurava minhas mãos acima da cabeça e a outra segurava um seio. A mão de Edward, antes no seio, desceu para a minha cintura, apertando-a. Não era um simples aperto, era um aperto insuportável.

-Edw... –Tentei dizer entre seus lábios, mas Edward não me deu muito espaço. Eu consegui libertar uma mão e afastá-lo. Comprimi o rosto pela dor incomoda no local onde estava a mão de Edward. Ele pareceu entender o recado. Fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na minha enquanto afrouxava o aperto em minha cintura.

-Não consigo me controlar. –Murmurou. –Eu quero tanto você que...! –E seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus.

Silêncio. Respirações ofegantes pela rapidez com que chegamos à cama. Um sussurro na penumbra...

-Eu amo você. –Disse enquanto acariciava meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Ergui minha mão e toquei sua face. Edward inclinou seu rosto em direção a minha mão apreciando o contato. Meus dedos passaram para o seu cabelo acobreado e eu o segurei puxando-o para mim.

Lábios em uma carícia contínua. Mais roupas pelo chão (roupas de Edward). Suas mãos em meu corpo, minhas mãos em seu corpo. Não havia nada mais sublime do que aquilo, fazer amor com a pessoa amada realmente eclipsava quaisquer duvidas. Amanhã eu voltaria a ser a Bella indulgente e desconfiada, mas entre quatro paredes com Edward eu poderia recuperar um pouco da Bella esposa.

Estranho que dessa vez, enquanto estava dentro de mi, Edward quis que...

-Bella? –Ele e chamou parando as investidas em meu corpo. –Olha para mim. –Pediu. Eu abri meus olhos e olhei aqueles belos orbes cor de ouro.

Mais uma investida. Mais prazer. E enquanto nossos corpos procuravam novas formas de encaixe, novas formas de proporcionar prazer ao outro, eu desejei ser capaz de dizer a Edward que eu o amava. Mas eu não conseguia. Existiam muitos bloqueios em mim, bloqueios que surgiram durante nosso relacionamento. Eu não sabia se poderiam corresponder às expectativas de Edward como ele desejava, mas estava feliz por ele me dar tanto, como que compensando o tempo em que não foi o meu marido.

Os minutos passaram e Edward parecia não estar completamente saciado. Sempre queria mais de mim e eu lhe oferecia. Eu oferecia beijos, abraços, carícias, meu calor, meu prazer... E era correspondida a altura. E às vezes, enquanto nos tocávamos, trocávamos algumas palavras...

-No que você está pensando? –Edward me perguntou. Eu estava deitada de bruços e Edward estava deitado de lado bem próximo de mim. Nas minhas costas o passeio preguiçoso de seus dedos.

Eu estou pensando o quanto eu amo você, pensei. Não disse.

-Estava pensando que nós não jantamos e depois de tudo o que fizemos eu estou com fome. –Falei em uma voz que mostrava o esgotamento físico. Edward sorriu maroto.

-Eu também quero comer algo.

-E o que seria? –Perguntei. O sorriso de Edward se alargou. Deitou a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro em que minha cabeça repousava nossas respirações mesclando-se num único ar.

-Você.

A forma despreocupada com que falou não foi suficiente para atenuar o rubor que me tomou. De tão sem graça que fiquei com a brincadeira, senti vontade de sair do quarto. Edward não me deu chance alguma de escapatória. Colou seus lábios aos meus beijando-me calmamente dessa vez. Deitou-se sobre mim, eu já o sentia pronto.

Eu estava cansada, faminta, mas deixei tudo de lado para mais uma vez estar com Edward.

...

Quatro e cinco da manhã, o relógio dizia. Edward ressonava tranqüilo. Eu o cobri melhor com o edredom e fiquei sentada na cama, bem próxima a ele, olhando-o. Passei minha mão pelo seu rosto, seus cabelos rebeldes, em seus lábios. Um dia de felicidade. Como eu esperei por isso! Como eu queria que os acontecimentos desse dia tivessem acontecido na nossa lua de mel!

_Bella? Você vai se arrepender dessa escolha._

As palavras de Jacob vieram me atormentar. Afastei minha mão de Edward. Eu me aproximei de seu ouvido o suficiente e disse para um Edward inconsciente:

-Por favor, não me magoe mais. Não faça com que eu me arrependa. –Implorei aos sussurros. Edward remexeu-se um pouco, mas continuou adormecido. Levantei da cama. Silenciosamente fui para fora do quarto de Edward, para o meu quarto, meu refugio, fechando a porta atrás de mim.


End file.
